


Harry Potter et le Langage des Serpents

by Matteic_FR (Matteic)



Series: Un univers à problèmes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Ancienne maltraitance infantile canon, Apprentissage, Beaucoup de divergence du canon à ce stade, Domesticité, Fic avec enfant, Fourchelangue, Gen, Guérison après contrôle mental, Humour, Identité secrète, Journaux et magazines, Lettres, Politiques sorcières, Post-Poudlard, Potions, Problèmes de confiance, Reparation, Severus Rogue parent, Severus Rogue protecteur, Stress post-traumatique, Univers Alternatif - Divergence du canon, Violence typique du canon, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 38,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matteic/pseuds/Matteic_FR
Summary: Harry Potter, récent vainqueur de Voldemort et apprenti en potions auprès d'un certain Severus Rogue, est absolument certain qu'il va passer une année paisible à apprendre les secrets du plus élégant des arts magiques. La mystérieuse petite fille que Rogue a présenté comme sa propre fille après la bataille de Poudlard ne peut certainement pas poser problème, si ? C'est un bébé. Les bébés c'est facile.
Relationships: Delphi & Harry Potter, Delphi & Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Series: Un univers à problèmes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Avec des amis comme ça...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wyste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyste/gifts).
  * A translation of [Harry Potter and the Language of Serpents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211711) by [Wyste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyste/pseuds/Wyste). 



> **Note de la traductrice :**
> 
> Je vous conseille fortement de lire d'abord le tome 1, _Harry Potter et le Problème des Potions_. Il est trop long pour être résumé ici et vous allez être complètement largués.

Dans chaque univers , la vie de Harry Potter pouvait être décrite comme quelque peu étrange. Par exemple, la plupart des gens n'étaient jamais morts et revenus à la vie. La plupart des gens n'avaient pas non plus été têtus au point de mener un apprentissage en potions tout en combattant une guerre, en faisant ses études à Poudlard, École de Magie et de Sorcellerie, et en se faisant un grand nombre d'amis et d'ennemis au passage.

Tout ça pour dire que la dix-septième année de Harry avait été très longue, et qu'il attendait avec impatience sa dix-huitième qui devait être entièrement paisible.

\- C'est Hagrid qui t'a emmené chez ton horrible famille moldue, c'est ça ?" demanda Drago Malefoy, assis de l'autre côté de la table du petit-déjeuner au 12 Square Grimmaurd. "Donc c'est probablement lui qui t'a fait tomber sur la tête et t'a rendu si idiot.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches _ici_?" demanda Harry, donnant des coups de fourchette dans ses œufs. "Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? C'est ma dernière journée avant de partir en apprentissage. Je croyais qu'on allait faire quelque chose d' _amusant_.

\- Moi je m'amuse," dit Sirius, sirotant son thé d'un air beaucoup trop satisfait. "J'ai invité mon cousin-pas-trop-horrible pour assister à ton départ, parce que je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné pour le jour de l'an.

Harry avait marché vers sa mort le jour de l'an si pas calmement, au moins sans crise de nerfs visible. Harry attendait toujours que Sirius lui pardonne, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment protester.

\- Tu dois vraiment faire quelque chose pour ce manque de politesse, Harry. Quand tu auras arrêté de te cacher derrière le Fidelius de cet endroit tu devras affronter les journalistes, tu sais," dit Drago avec un calme parfait, délicat, qui donna à Harry des envies de le frapper.

\- Tu as dit que j'étais tombé sur la tête quand j'étais bébé !

\- Harry, _tu_ as dit que tu allais vivre une année calme et reposante. As-tu déjà passé une seule année calme et reposante dans ta vie ?

\- On aurait pu inviter Ron," gémit Harry. "Ou Hermione. Ou _n'importe qui à part lui._

\- Ils ont de vrais boulots," dit Sirius sans lever le nez de son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier. "Drago, en revanche, est une feignasse sans emploi, et est donc libre de venir prendre le petit déjeuner quand il le souhaite.

\- J'ai des _richesses indépendantes_ , feula Drago.

La forme animagus de Drago, justement, était un chat. Un petit chat blanc pelucheux. Il était adorable.

\- L'usage de ces richesses indépendantes fait de toi une feignasse sans emploi. Je suppose que ton père est fier ?

\- Très," renifla Drago.

\- C'est très bien," dit Harry à la hâte. "Mais je pense que je vais juste partir pour mon apprentissage un peu en avance, merci pour le petit-déjeuner, Sirius.

Harry se leva.

\- Assieds-toi," dit Sirius toujours sans lever les yeux.

Harry s'assit.

\- Bien. Je commence." Sirius replia le journal (Harry aperçut un bout du gros titre OÙ EST HARRY POTTER) et le posa à côté de son assiette. "Severus Rogue est un petit connard maléfique, mesquin et fielleux.

\- Sirius-

\- Je n'ai pas fini. Pour quelque raison, tu l'apprécies. Je ne le comprends toujours pas. Cela ne signifie pas qu'il a cessé d'être un petit connard maléfique, mesquin et fielleux. Tu es sur le point de commencer à travailler pour lui, à vivre chez lui, et à apprendre toutes sortes de choses de sa part jour et nuit. C'est, en fait, une des meilleures idées que tu aies eues cette année. Cependant, quand il sera horrible, et il le sera, rappelle-toi que je suis là, et que tu peux m'appeler avec le miroir, afin que lui rappelle sorts à l'appui qu'il y a des conséquences à te traiter comme un moins que rien. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Sirius, non.

\- Il te traite d'idiot quand il est _gentil_ , Harry. C'est sa version de la _gentillesse_.

Harry ne pouvait rien répondre à ça. C'était vrai.

\- Ce qu'il veut dire," dit Drago, "Est que tu as d'autres possibilités qu'un apprentissage de potions, si tu le veux. Le Ministère t'engagerait sans hésiter, ainsi qu'un certain nombre de grandes équipes de Quidditch, juste pour nommer les candidats les plus évidents.

Harry soupira, sentant un coup monté.

\- Je…" il hésita, puis décida d'être franc. "J'aime les potions presque autant que voler, mais ça ne vient pas facilement comme le fait de voler. Si je veux devenir meilleur, je dois apprendre, et le professeur Rogue est la meilleure personne avec qui je peux apprendre. Ça fait longtemps que j'étudie avec lui, et je ne vais pas arrêter _maintenant_. Et vous deux êtes – en train de sourire comme des andouilles. Pourquoi ?

\- On s'est dit que tu pourrais avoir besoin de te rappeler pourquoi tu fais ça," dit Sirius d'un ton affable. "Pour quand Crochu sera un sale-

\- Pour quand tu trouveras ton apprentissage lassant," interrompit élégamment Drago. "Essaie de ne pas l'empoisonner. Essaie de ne pas être empoisonné.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux," promit Harry en traçant une croix sur son cœur.

\- C'est encore une horrible coutume moldue, n'est-ce pas.

\- Probablement," reconnut Harry, qui ne savait pas trop d'où il tenait ça.

\- Oh, va-t'en," dit Drago.

\- Je suis chez moi !

Comme Sirius vivait principalement avec sa petite amie moldue, c' _était_ vraiment presque la maison de Harry, et il l'aimait beaucoup malgré les craquements bizarres et l'impression parfois d'être possédé par un démon.

Harry finit, après un certain temps, par sortir et aller au point de transplanage le plus proche, puis se mit à traîner sa malle le long de la ruelle embroussaillée jusqu'à l'adresse qui lui avait été donnée.

L'Impasse du Tisseur avait une apparence – mal tenue et en grand besoin d'une potion pour les cheveux, donc exactement comme son habitant. Comparé au Square Grimmaurd c'était pimpant, bien sûr, donc Harry posa sa malle, prit son courage à deux mains, et toqua fermement à la porte.

À l'intérieur, quelque chose commença à brailler.

Après quelques longues minutes, la porte fut ouverte brusquement par un Severus Rogue à l'air épuisé, portant un bébé aux cheveux argentés serrant très fort ses cheveux noirs dans son petit poing.

Oh, exact. C'était l'autre chose à propos d'aller habiter chez Severus Rogue.

Le bébé.


	2. La jalousie est un dragon

Hedwige hulula d'un air réprobateur en leur direction, depuis sa cage posée sur la malle de Harry. Après presque un an à vivre en liberté dans ce qu'une âme très charitable aurait appelé un jardinet au Numéro Douze, elle n'était plus trop habituée aux cages.

\- J'avais oublié la chouette," dit Rogue d'une voix atone. "Il va falloir arranger les choses. Entrez."

Harry le suivit à l'intérieur, alors que Minerva Delphi continuait à brailler et que Rogue lui parlait d'une voix basse et apaisante.

\- Bonjour, monsieur," essaya Harry, parlant lui aussi à voix basse tout en traînant derrière lui sa malle et sa chouette en cage, fermant la porte derrière lui. "Bonjour mademoiselle Ro-"

\- Non.

\- … je n'ai pas le droit de parler au bébé ?

\- Prince. Minerva Delphi Prince. Prince est un nom convenable.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose ?" demanda Harry, parce que le bébé était _toujours_ en train de hurler.

Il se retrouva brusquement à tenir dans les bras un petit être humain pleurant, braillant et donnant des coups de poing. Il se figea. Rogue arrangea ses bras avec des gestes secs.

\- Parlez-lui. Je vais lui faire quelque chose à manger, parfois ça marche. Suivez-moi.

Harry le suivit, s'essayant au langage bébé.

\- Coucou, mademoiselle Prince," lui murmura-t-il. "Je vois que ton père est aussi agréable que d'habitude et que tu as récupéré son délicieux caractère. Allez, pourquoi tu cries comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien mettre en colère un bébé ?"

Il était à peu près sûr de n'avoir pas été un bébé très souriant, mais à l'époque, ses parents venaient de se faire tuer.

Il suivit Rogue à travers un salon tapissé de livres jusqu'à la cuisine (à travers une porte dissimulée et couverte de livres), où sa première leçon en tant qu'apprenti consista en une explication à toute vitesse de comment tenir un bébé, quoi leur donner à manger pour une croissance optimale, et ce qui lui arriverait s'il la laissait tomber ou laissait le moindre mal lui arriver.

\- Je ne vais pas laisser tomber un bébé," siffla Harry, assez mal à l'aise. (Parce que le bébé criait toujours et rien de ce qu'il faisait ne semblait aider). "Jamais."

\- Même pas si une jeune fille avait besoin d'être secourue d'une attaque de dragon de l'autre côté de la rue ?

\- _Elle est_ une jeune fille. J'ai une jeune fille à secourir juste là, je ne vais pas aller en chercher une autre ?

Rogue resta totalement immobile un instant, tournant le dos à Harry, avant de se retourner avec un léger sourire et les yeux mi-clos pour reprendre sa fille et faire des trucs de bébés. Il expliqua les trucs de bébés. Harry essaya de suivre, et essaya de comprendre pourquoi traiter un bébé innocent de bébé innocent avait fait se figer le professeur Rogue.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, après que Harry eut découvert que les bébés de cet âge pouvaient attraper les cheveux et tirer _fort_ , Rogue se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil de son salon, faisant signe à Harry d'en faire de même sur le sofa. Rogue portait une fois de plus contre lui le bébé maintenant endormi.

\- Vous vous occupez d'elle depuis la Bataille ?" devina Harry.

La maison était dans ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme un état de grand désordre, surtout pour Rogue, qui aimait que les choses soient bien à leur place – en sachet ou bocaux bien étiquetés, selon le type. Les interminables étagères couvertes de livres portaient des livres rangés de travers, et quelques uns qui avaient été renversés étaient posés sur la petite table branlante près du sofa, en attendant d'être rangés.

\- Comme si j'allais faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry ré-arrangea mentalement ses projets pour sa première journée d'apprentissage.

\- Je peux voir où je vais dormir ?

Rogue ôta ses yeux du bébé blotti contre lui.

\- Bien sûr.

Un geste de sa baguette fit s'ouvrir une autre porte dissimulée dans la bibliothèque, révélant un escalier étroit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre les portes, franchement ?" demanda Harry en suivant Rogue dans l'escalier. "Les portes visibles, je veux dire."

Rogue ne répondit pas.

\- Vous pensez que les portes présentent un risque pour la sécurité," continua Harry d'une voix atone. "Parce qu'elles impliquent que les gens savent comment se déplacer chez vous."

\- J'avais oublié combien vous aimez vous entendre parler.

Bébé Minerva saisit l'occasion de se joindre à la conversation, gazouillant ce qui ressemblait vaguement à des mots.

\- Là, là," lui dit Rogue d'une voix douce. "Je sais qu'il est très bizarre et qu'il nous dérange, mais nous devons faire avec, ma chère. Courage."

Harry se rendit brusquement compte qu'il était horriblement jaloux d'un bébé. Ça brûlait dans sa poitrine comme un dragon, et pendant un instant il se sentit capable de cracher du feu. Il inspira soigneusement par le nez.

C'est juste un bébé, se dit-il. Je suis sûr qu'elle est très mignonne quand on la connaît. Les bébés, c'est mignon, non ?

L'étage était divisé en plusieurs petites pièces, dont la plupart avaient de vraies portes visibles. Le couloir était éclairé à la bougie, et deux portes étaient ouvertes. Pour Harry, cela signifiait un occupant tellement distrait qu'il avait oublié de les fermer.

Rogue ouvrit une autre petite porte en bois, ouvrant sur une petite chambre un peu terne, aux murs tapissés de livres, avec un lit étroit, une fenêtre étroite, et un bureau étroit. Tout était étroit. La malle de Harry tenait au pied du lit, mais cette fenêtre ne laisserait pas passer une chouette.

Avec un geste de baguette vif et silencieux, Rogue modifia la fenêtre, la métamorphosant d'un rectangle étroit à une ouverture circulaire avec une poignée des deux côtés. Harry cligna des yeux.

\- Votre chouette va pouvoir aller et venir ainsi," dit Rogue. "Je m'attends à ce qu'elle évite le reste de la maison. Les hiboux représentent un manque d'hygiène, et c'est inacceptable."

\- Pas de problème,", dit Harry à la hâte. "Tant qu'elle peut s'abriter du froid et de la pluie ça ira, elle aime bien être dehors."

\- Je vous laisse vous installer. Ne faites pas de bruits trop forts. Je vous appellerai quand j'aurai besoin de vous.

Avec ce discours d'accueil, Rogue sortit de la pièce, son attention à nouveau totalement tournée vers sa fille.

Harry était absolument jaloux d'un bébé, et ne le dirait à absolument personne.


	3. Harry n'est pas doué pour obéir

La première chose que fit Harry fut laisser Hedwige sortir de sa cage afin qu'elle puisse explorer la pièce, tester les poignées spécial hiboux sur la petite fenêtre au verre dépoli, et globalement avoir l'air d'une vieille dame élégante examinant son nouveau chez-elle.

La deuxième chose que fit Harry fut s'allonger sur le lit étroit, sous le toit en pente, et prendre un moment pour réfléchir. Oui, il avait vaguement pensé qu'ils allaient se mettre au travail dès son arrivée. Oui, il avait vaguement pensé que les bébés passaient leur temps à dormir avec l'air mignon.

Non, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de rester dans sa chambre en attendant d'être convoqué.

Cette idée en tête, Harry se releva. Il y _avait_ quelques choses à faire pour s'installer.

Une photographie de Sirius, lui-même et Dudley à Noël, une des parents de Harry, une de lui-même avec Ron et Hermione, une de Hagrid, et une dernière photo de Remus, Tonks et leur nouveau bébé. Harry les installa le long du mur sur son nouveau bureau et hocha la tête d'un air satisfait. Il n'avait pas de photos de certains de ses amis – il devrait faire quelque chose à ce sujet – mais il en avait assez pour donner une touche personnelle à l'endroit.

Hedwige hulula d'un ton impérieux, et Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Oh, d'accord," dit-il. "Juste une ou deux."

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je suis bien arrivé et il n'y a pas encore grand-chose à raconter. Comment est le département ? Est-ce que tu as encore reçu des plaintes de la part des gens à propos de leurs elfes de maison ? Drago est venu ce matin pour mon départ et il a enfin arrêté de chouiner à propos de son père et de la tradition familiale et de combien les elfes de maison aiment servir leurs maîtres._

_Est-ce que tu t'y connais en bébés ? Je ne demande pas ça parce que tu es une fille ! Juste parce que tu sembles être calée sur tout. Est-ce qu'il y a des livres sur ce sujet ?_

_Je t'embrasse_

_Harry_

_Cher Ron,_

_Rogue ne m'a pas encore tué et enterré dans son jardin. Son jardin n'est même pas assez grand pour ça ! J'ai vérifié. Est-ce qu'on est légalement obligé de fouiller une maison si on y trouve des livres un peu louches ? J'ai repéré deux ou trois titres de ta liste, mais ce sont des sujets qu'il enseigne. Est-ce qu'il a besoin d'une autorisation ?_

_Aucun indice sur l'identité de la mère du bébé. Par contre le bébé est drôlement bruyant. Est-ce que toi et Ginny étiez comme ça ? Je demanderais bien à ta mère de venir nous aider mais elle prendrait toute la maison en charge et Rogue péterait les plombs._

Harry prit quelques minutes pour expliquer en détail à quel point Rogue péterait les plombs si Molly Weasley se pointait chez lui pour lui dire comment s'occuper de sa propre fille, et décida que ça allait surtout convaincre Ron que Rogue était complètement cinglé. Il acheva la lettre avec quelques commentaires sur les dernières nouvelles du Quidditch, griffonna un petit mot pour Hagrid, et envoya les trois lettres avec Hedwige.

Harry essaya la porte, qui n'était pas verrouillée. Il l'ouvrit et la ferma plusieurs fois, juste pour le plaisir. Les gonds étaient parfaitement silencieux. Il tapota la poignée d'un air songeur, puis ouvrit et ferma à nouveau.

Bon.

Harry descendit préparer le déjeuner, et eut juste un peu de difficulté à comprendre le système des portes secrètes de Rogue.

* * *

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas été assez clair," dit Rogue à voix basse depuis l'entrée de la cuisine.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil et revint à la gazinière.

\- J'ai fait le déjeuner. Soupe à la tomate, croque-monsieurs, et j'ai réchauffé un biberon pour Minerva. C'est à peu près l'heure de la nourrir, non ?

(Il n'avait aucune idée de si c'était l'heure de la nourrir ou pas, mais ça avait semblé malpoli de faire à manger pour eux et pas pour elle.)

Rogue s'approcha en silence pour prendre le biberon, et s'assit sur une des deux chaises de la petite table de la cuisine pour nourrir le bébé. Elle, au moins, était contente, s'il fallait en croire ses petits grognements. Harry observa le processus du biberon d'un bébé avec intérêt pendant quelques minutes, avant de se rappeler ce qu'il avait à faire.

Prenant le silence comme un assentiment, Harry versa des bols de soupe crémeuse et posa des croque-monsieurs sur deux assiettes qu'il posa sur la table avant de s'asseoir en face de Rogue, qui finit par changer de position pour nourrir Minerva d'une seule main.

\- Vous ne la posez jamais ?

Silence.

\- Je ne peux pas avoir fait quelque chose pour vous agacer. Je ne suis là que depuis deux heures, je ne suis pas rapide à ce point.

\- Vous vous sous-estimez," murmura Rogue, et quelque chose dans son expression sembla se détendre.

Harry se concentra sur sa soupe. Il aurait dû ajouter plus de poivre, mais tenter de _localiser_ l'étagère à épices de la cuisine de Rogue avait été au-delà de ses capacités. Le fait d'avoir réussi à localiser la moindre chose dans cette cuisine était déjà un exploit, sachant que la plupart des tiroirs se confondaient avec les panneaux de bois et exigeaient presque un code.

\- Elle pleure si je la pose," dit Rogue, jouant avec une mèche de cheveux argentés. "Depuis la Bataille de Poudlard. Je… présume que ça ne durera pas éternellement."

\- Donc vous faites passer son bonheur avant votre confort ?

\- Bien sûr.

Bien sûr.

\- Vous arrivez à dormir ?" demanda Harry.

\- Le sommeil n'est pas pour moi un plaisir au point de me manquer.

\- Moi aussi je fais des cauchemars, mais au moins je _dors_.

\- Harry Potter, si je voulais des commentaires sur mes choix de vie, j'ai largement assez de souvenirs de votre mère.

Le silence se répandit depuis ses mots comme les ondes d'une eau troublée par une pierre, avec l'intrusion d'un sujet absolument tabou dans la conversation. Harry prit une grande inspiration. Minerva, ignorant totalement l'ambiance sous-jacente, occupa le silence avec des babillages et des tentatives de siffloter.

\- Vous avez d'autres choses dont vous ne parlez pas d'habitude que vous voulez ajouter à la discussion ? Peut-être quelques secrets à propos de Voldemort ?

Rogue se leva brusquement, provoquant des protestations (bruyantes) quand au changement de position. Il s'interrompit pour bercer Minerva, le visage dissimulé derrière ses cheveux.

\- Je vais la coucher pour sa sieste, et aller dormir un peu. Le laboratoire de potions est à l'étage. Occupez-vous, et nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard. Venez.

Harry le suivit, à la fois curieux et inquiet. Ils remontèrent à l'étage, laissant le déjeuner entamé derrière eux, et Rogue désigna d'une voix sèche où était la chambre de Minerva Delphi et où était la sienne. Si elle se réveillait, semblait mal à l'aise, ou qu'il arrivait _quoi que ce fût_ , Harry devait le réveiller.

\- Vous avez changé d'avis à propos de dormir ?" demanda Harry.

\- Je préfère garder le contrôle de ma langue.

Note personnelle : quand on voulait obtenir quelque chose de la part de Rogue, suggérer que le fait contraire provoquerait la révélation d'un grand secret.

Par exemple, la localisation de l'armoire à provisions. Harry avait vraiment envie de savoir où était l'armoire à provisions de Rogue.


	4. Rogue fait une sieste bien méritée

Le labo de potions était la seule pièce de la maison qui ne donnait pas l'impression d'être trop petite, malgré le toit en pente. Elle comptait deux longues paillasses de pierre pâle, et une lumière plus que suffisante grâce à deux grandes fenêtres carrées qui s'ouvraient dans le mur face à la porte.

Il n'y avait pas de placard aux ingrédients visible. Harry lança à la pièce un regard noir, mais cela ne fit se révéler aucune porte. Il commença à fouiller partout, et fut rapidement récompensé par la découverte d'une ligne presque invisible sur le panneau de bois près de la porte ouverte sur le couloir. Il le tapota avec sa baguette et il s'ouvrit bien sagement, révélant l'organisation habituelle de Rogue, animée par le sens du détail et le goût de ranger les choses par but, pas par nom, type ou tout autre système qu'un débutant pourrait comprendre.

À part pour un paquet d'ingrédients sur l'étagère principale, fourrés là à la hâte, qui semblaient avoir été rangés selon le principe de ne pas avoir le temps de s'occuper de ça, au lieu du principe d'organisation. Ça, c'était inacceptable.

Harry était occupé à trier les étamines de lis entre celles sèches et fichues et celles encore utilisables, se demandant ce qu'avait bien pu penser Rogue, quand il y eut un bruit dans la chambre de Minerva Delphi. Il se dirigea vers la porte, abandonnant les étamines sur la paillasse.

La petite fille aux cheveux argentés était sortie de son lit malgré les barreaux et se promenait dans la pièce, alternant entre ramper et s'appuyer sur les murs pour avancer.

\- Oh, Merlin", dit Harry, un tout nouvel univers de problèmes potentiels liés au bébé s'ouvrant devant lui. Les escaliers, déjà. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir en direction de l'escalier étroit et biscornu. Les escaliers semblaient représenter un problème. Est-ce que Rogue s'était vraiment occupé de tout en surveillant le bébé à chaque instant ?

Elle avait atteint la porte et commençait à le dépasser. Harry bondit pour l'attraper, la soulevant dans ses bras à sa grande (et bruyante) surprise.

\- Chut-chut-chut, Minerva Delphi – tu as besoin d'un nom plus court, tu sais – et je ne peux pas t'acheter avec des bonbons à ton âge, si ? Oh, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire. Je suppose que ton mode d'emploi n'est pas fourni à la livraison ?

Elle le tapa. Cela ne lui donna pas vraiment d'information, mais au moins cela ne fit pas de bruit fort qui aurait pu réveiller Rogue.

Harry essaya d'installer le bébé sur le sol du labo de potions pendant qu'il travaillait. Il avait grandement sous-estimé combien les bébés aimaient mettre des choses dans leur bouche. Seule une demi-heure d'analyse silencieuse et paniquée du chiffon qu'elle avait trouvé à mâchouiller lui permit de déterminer qu'il avait été utilisé pour essuyer de la potion de Sommeil sans Rêves – ce qui expliquait au moins pourquoi elle était inconsciente par terre, pensa Harry qui se sentait affreusement coupable, mais même petite comme elle était ça n'allait pas la tuer.

Avec un autre regard coupable au bébé endormi sous la table, Harry décida qu'il ferait mieux de préparer un tout petit chaudron de philtre d'éveil.

Ça, au moins, se déroula sans heurts, même s'il dut conjurer tous les ingrédients par accio au lieu de les trouver instinctivement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il tenait une petite bouteille verte dans la main, sentant l'herbe fraîchement coupée et l'éveil.

Il regarda le bébé paisiblement endormi. Il ne devrait probablement pas la laisser comme ça. Qui savait combien elle en avait avalé ? Elle risquait de dormir pendant des jours, et il ne pourrait pas cacher ça.

Une goutte de potion devrait suffire. Il la mit au bout de son doigt, qu'il plaça sur ses lèvres. Elle le lécha dans son sommeil, ouvrit des yeux bleus, babilla avec enthousiasme et bava sur sa main.

Elle essaya d'attraper sa main. Il la retira à la hâte. Elle émit un profond gémissement de tristesse.

Il lui rendit sa main.

* * *

Harry réussit presque à se débrouiller pendant toute la sieste de Rogue sans avoir besoin d'appeler à l'aide. Presque ! Il aurait même réussi, entre le nettoyage de sa potion, courir dans le couloir pour empêcher le bébé de tomber dans les escaliers, ranger les ingrédients en désordre dans le placard, et trouver le bébé en train de mâchouiller une plume blanche comme neige parce qu'il avait laissé la porte de sa propre chambre entrouverte.

Sauf que, après lui avoir fait jurer le secret à la hâte et fermé soigneusement la porte, Harry réalisa que la couche du bébé devait être changée.

Il n'était pas assez payé pour ça.

Portant toujours le bébé sur son bras gauche, Harry fouilla ses poches de son autre main pour prendre le petit miroir.

\- Sirius ?

\- Harry ! Tu en as déjà marre ?

\- Mmm. Comment on change une couche.

\- … tu plaisantes.

Il y eut un vague bruit d'explosion en arrière-plan.

\- Je ne plaisante pas du tout.

\- … appelle Kreattur.

Sirius mit fin à l'appel, et Harry soupira. Sirius n'était jamais bavard quand il était au travail.

* * *

Harry alluma le feu dans le salon au rez-de-chaussée, s'interrompit pour récupérer ses lunettes, que Minerva lui avait piquées, et la ramassa à nouveau avant qu'elle puisse examiner cette nouvelle chose chaude et lumineuse.

\- Tu vas me rendre cinglé, petite fille," lui dit-il à mi-voix, avant de trouver le pot de poudre de cheminette sur le manteau, pour une fois _pas_ caché, et d'en jeter dans le feu.

\- 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Les flammes virèrent au vert, et Harry serra encore plus fort la petite fille à la robe verte, prenant un instant pour laisser sa paranoïa l'imaginer la perdre dans le réseau des cheminées.

\- Kreattur ? appela-t-il dans la cuisine du Numéro Douze, qu'il avait quittée si récemment.

Kreattur le regarda de très près. S'il y avait bien quelque chose dont on n'avait pas besoin dans la vie, c'était le visage de Kreattur à un pas du vôtre. Harry garda son calme.

\- Salut, Kreattur, dit-il d'une voix ferme. "J'ai besoin de savoir comment on change la couche d'un bébé."

Kreattur cligna des yeux.

\- Reculez, Maître Harry. Kreattur va le faire.

\- Euh, tu n'es pas obligé de-

Il y eut un bruit sec quand Kreattur transplana. Harry ôta sa tête du feu, redoutant déjà ce qui allait suivre. Kreattur se tenait dans le salon de Rogue, passant le doigt sur une lampe et fronçant les sourcils devant la poussière.

Cette journée était _très longue._

\- Voici Minerva Delphi," présenta Harry à voix basse. "C'est la fille de Rogue, tu te rappelles Rogue ?"

Harry ignora les commentaires que Kreattur avait à faire sur Rogue, et laissa avec soulagement l'elfe prendre le contrôle pendant quelques minutes. Le bébé fut changé, reçut un sourire terrifiant, et Harry la récupéra soufflant joyeusement des bulles de salive.

\- Je, euh. J'espère que ça t'a plu," dit Harry mal à l'aise, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment présenter ses excuses sans provoquer un discours sur les souffrances des serviteurs que les maîtres n'appréciaient pas. (Kreattur était très doué pour exprimer ses sentiments. Harry se rappela fermement de ne pas penser aux vacances de Pâques.)

\- Kreattur est content d'aider Maître Harry," dit Kreattur en regardant le bébé. "Elle est parfaitement formée."

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle est ravie de l'entendre.

\- Qui est sa mère ? La jeune maîtresse a un très bon nez.

\- Euh. Je ne sais pas, Rogue ne l'a pas dit.

\- Vous appellerez Kreattur s'il y a quoi que ce soit à faire pour elle.

Sur ce, Kreattur disparut à nouveau. Harry soupira.

\- Si on a de la chance," dit-il au bébé, "On pourra finir de nettoyer en haut avant que ton père se réveille. Ça serait chouette, hein ?"

Elle lui fit une grimace et essaya d'attraper ses lunettes.


	5. Rogue commence ce qu'il veut continuer

Harry était occupé à examiner le placard à ingrédients, bébé à nouveau occupée à explorer en détail le sol du labo de potions, quand Rogue ouvrit la porte du couloir.

\- Je n'ai pas du tout imaginé que j'aurais à vous dire qu'il est hors de question qu'elle entre dans cette pièce," dit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse en la prenant dans ses bras. "Parce que c'est _absolument évident_."

Harry cligna des yeux.

\- C'est plus facile de garder un œil sur elle comme ça.

\- Comment, exactement ?

\- Je sais si elle va quelque part où elle ne doit pas aller.

Ravie d'avoir retrouvé son père, Minerva Delphi empoigna une longue mèche de cheveux noirs.

\- Alors lancez un sort de protection qui vous prévient en cas de présence humaine.

\- Alors _apprenez-moi_ à lancer un sort comme ça.

C'était une nouvelle expression de Rogue. Harry la classifia en attendant d'en savoir plus comme n°33, 'je vous engueulerais volontiers mais je répugne à le faire en présence des oreilles de ma fille.'

\- Venez. Je vais préparer le dîner et nous allons discuter comme j'avais prévu de le faire ce matin.

Harry suivit Rogue dans les escaliers, ressentant une vague appréhension à l'idée de Rogue préparant le dîner, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

* * *

Cependant, le dîner fut très bon. En suivant une méthode beaucoup plus proche de celle de Mme Weasley que de toute la cuisine dont Harry avait l'habitude, Rogue prépara un curry de poulet aux pommes de terre bien plus rapidement que Harry aurait pu le faire.

\- Surveillez ça," ordonna Rogue, et il retourna à l'étage. Il redescendit avec un bébé enveloppé dans une couverture, tenant un serpent en peluche violet et blanc qui remuait de façon assez réaliste.

\- D'accord," dit Harry, ayant remué le curry et se sentant inutile. "Vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi rien dans votre maison n'est _visible_."

Il n'y avait eu aucun jouet dans la chambre de Minerva, rien dans la pièce à part son lit, en fait. Ça donnait un effet très spartiate.

\- Si les placards étaient visibles, n'importe qui pourrait les ouvrir. Elle, par exemple," dit Rogue, Minerva Delphi mâchonnant son serpent en peluche.

\- C'est obligé que ce soit un serpent ?" demanda Harry, regardant toujours le jouet.

\- Oui.

Harry décida que la meilleure réaction possible était de sortir des assiettes et de mettre la table.

\- Vous ne connaissez aucun sort domestique, dites-moi," commenta Rogue assis à la table de la cuisine.

Harry se figea, puis décida que la meilleure réponse était de lancer un regard noir.

\- Vous ne connaissez aucun sort domestique et vous avez peur des cuisines.

\- Oui, d'accord, vous pouvez _arrêter_?" demanda Harry.

\- Je ne serais pas un professeur digne de ce nom si je ne faisais pas attention.

Harry décida de continuer à mettre la table.

\- Asseyez-vous.

\- Je pense que je vais rester debout, merci," dit Harry sans le regarder.

Le silence de Rogue était assez inhabituel pour que Harry lève les yeux. Son regard sombre était intense mais incompréhensible, même pour Harry.

\- J'ai résisté à l'envie de vous frapper pendant plus de sept ans," murmura Rogue. "Je vous prie de supposer que je vais continuer, et d'arrêter de désobéir automatiquement."

Rogue n'avait pas _besoin_ de frapper les gens. Il utilisait les mots comme des poignards.

Harry s'assit, et le regarda d'un air noir, se sentant plus épuisé maintenant qu'après avoir passé l'après-midi à courir après un bébé.

\- Observez.

Et avec un petit coup de baguette lent, précis, et une incantation clairement formulée, Rogue mit la table. Minerva Delphi poussa une exclamation en voyant les assiettes voler et tendit la main vers une d'elles, qui dévia de son trajet pour aller vers elle.

\- Non, petite princesse," dit Rogue en attrapant l'assiette au passage. "Aucun objet coupant avant que tu sois plus grande."

Elle se mit à pleurer de colère, et comme Rogue devenait vraiment distrait, Harry demanda :

\- Donc, euh, elle a de la magie, alors.

\- De toute évidence.

\- C'est… bien.

\- C'est parfaitement naturel.

Après que les larmes aient été essuyées, le dîner fut étrangement calme.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez fait quelques recherches au sujet de l'apprentissage, avant de m'en avoir parlé," dit Rogue après un moment.

\- Ben, Hermione l'a fait et elle m'a donné les grandes lignes." Il ajouta à la hâte : "J'ai fait mes propres recherches après. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que je pouvais jouer le rôle de directeur."

Harry avait joué le rôle de directeur pendant une période de la guerre un peu floue, sans trop de sommeil, alors que le professeur Rogue était occupé à être une statue terrifiante, à laquelle Harry préférait ne pas penser. Il n'avait pas besoin d'encourager ses cauchemars.

\- Expliquez-le moi.

\- Autrefois tous les sorciers et sorcières recevaient une éducation individuelle, de maître à apprenti, avant l'invention des écoles comme Poudlard. Poudlard a été une des premières, et la meilleure. C'est un modèle pour le reste du monde. Certaines professions sont toujours enseignées comme ça, comme les guérisseurs ou les maîtrises de potions, mais la plupart utilisent un format d'enseignement plus moderne. Tout le monde a pensé que j'étais bizarrement vieux jeu, quand nous avons signé l'accord.

\- Plus ou moins faux sur la partie historique, mais le plus important est que vous avez laissé de côté le point central de la relation. Maître et apprenti étaient considérés comme plus proches que parent et enfant, plus proches que des conjoints. L'apprenti était une occasion pour le maître de transmettre tout ce qu'il savait, le renouveler et le raffiner. Ils étaient, pendant la durée de l'apprentissage, considérés comme une seule personne au vu de la société et de la magie, avec les anciens rituels. Seuls les meilleurs et les plus brillants pouvaient apprendre des plus grands maîtres. Il y avait une notion de sacré.

Rogue parlait avec révérence. Harry repoussa le pouvoir des mots, plissa les yeux d'un air méfiant, et prit une gorgée de jus.

\- Vous parlez de magie noire, hein, avec ces rituels.

\- Certainement pas. De magie de sang, et donc assez mal vue par l'esprit populaire, mais vous commencez à devenir un expert sur le sujet. N'est-ce pas ?

Harry regarda ses mains et pensa aux protections de sa mère et à sa propre mort.

\- Je crois que c'est un truc de famille," dit-il, parce que Rogue n'était pas le seul à pouvoir être méchant quand il le voulait.

\- Je souhaite m'assurer que vous comprenez le sérieux de ce que vous m'avez demandé de faire.

Harry regarda Rogue et le bébé pendant une seconde et pensa à 'plus proche que parent et enfant.'

\- Je le prends au sérieux, monsieur.

\- Bien.

Sur ce, Rogue semblait tout à fait tranquille, mangeant et donnant à manger au bébé. Cela rappela à Harry de lui parler du problème de l'escalier.

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule. C'est une sorcière. Elle ne peut pas mourir d'une chute dans les escaliers, pas plus que vous.

Harry pensa à Neville, jeté par la fenêtre par un membre de sa famille qui pensait bien faire.

\- On ne va pas vérifier ça, hein ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Chaque chose en son temps.

La nourriture était bonne, assaisonnée avec la précision coutumière de Rogue. Harry se sentit gagné par le sommeil et de plus en plus maladroit au fur et à mesure du repas, bâillant et même renversant son jus de citrouille. Il regarda sa main avec consternation, la… légère teinte verte à la base de ses ongles.

Oh, exact. C'était pour _ça_ qu'il avait été nerveux à l'idée que Rogue fasse la cuisine. Harry récapitula rapidement dans sa tête les ingrédients de base.

\- … vous avez empoisonné les pommes de terre.

\- Elles sont très pratiques pour ce genre de choses.

\- C'est ça.

Harry se leva.

\- Utiliser un bézoard est un échec automatique, lui dit Rogue d'une voix calme, avant de revenir au bébé.


	6. Harry pose les bonnes questions

Harry monta les escaliers en titubant jusqu'au laboratoire, faisant une lise de ses symptômes. La maladresse était probablement un début de paralysie. Son esprit semblait parfaitement clair et, il mit un doigt dans sa bouche, ses gencives ne saignaient pas, ça c'était bien, probablement pas un poison type venin de serpent.

Voyons… ça n'allait pas être un seul poison, ça serait trop facile. C'était Rogue, donc il aurait inclus de l'aconit…

Harry fit une pause pour sortir des choses dont il aurait probablement besoin du placard à ingrédients, tant qu'il avait encore l'usage de ses mains.

En fait, Rogue n'avait pas dit qu'utiliser un sort de diagnostic c'était de la triche. Harry n'avait pas passé trois mois à écouter Pompom Pomfresh parler des soins d'urgence en médecine magique pour des prunes. Un petit sort bleu plus tard, Harry sourit intérieurement.

Ciguë, aconit, et venin d'acromentule. Harry cligna des yeux, réfléchit une seconde, et en conclut qu'il était étrangement charmé. Rogue avait été fidèle à sa promesse de l'empoisonner, certes, mais avec un poison paralytique, pas un produit mortel. Pas que Harry _apprécie_ particulièrement les vertiges, la maladresse, les difficultés à respirer, et les premiers signes de cécité, mais quand même, c'était assez gentil, quand on examinait la personnalité et le caractère de Rogue.

La trois antidotes étaient faciles – Harry les maîtrisait depuis la troisième année – mais l'ingrédient principal pour les lier ensemble et le calcul des proportions lui prit plus de temps, et travailler sans voir les ingrédients était _bizarre_. Tout était très flou.

* * *

Harry finit d'ajouter la poudre de jade à la mixture et l'observa. Bon, il ne pouvait pas voir de quelle couleur elle était, et la porter jusqu'à la fenêtre pour la voir à la lumière du jour semblait une très mauvaise idée. Cependant, il était à peu près sûr d'avoir raison à propos de la jade comme élément purificateur principal – les acromentules étaient originaires d'Asie du Sud.

Harry avala l'antidote, qui avait un goût agréablement épicé, mais lui brûla la gorge au passage, et attendit.

\- Vous n'avez pas paniqué," commenta Rogue depuis le pas de la porte.

Harry se retourna, observa la masse sombre et floue qui se découpait sur la lumière du couloir. Il cligna des yeux, et sa vision s'éclaircit. L'expression de Rogue était neutre, mais c'était la neutralité n°5 – vous avez fait du bon travail mais je n'aime pas le reconnaître. Harry lui sourit, ravi.

\- Pourquoi je devrais paniquer ?

\- Beaucoup le font, quand ils sont confrontés à un poison inconnu.

\- J'ai suivi votre indice et commencé par attraper un bézoard.

Harry le sortit de sa poche et le lança à son professeur. Rogue l'attrapa d'une seule main, et le remit dans le placard à ingrédients.

\- Je n'aurais pas été surpris si vous aviez perdu une partie de votre courage, après cette année.

\- Mon _courage_ va bien. Gryffondor, vous savez ?

\- Même le plus intrépide des Gryffondor peut atteindre ses limites.

Cela rappela à Harry qu'il devrait vraiment s'assurer que Pettigrow était enfermé quelque part. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu de lui pendant la guerre.

\- De toute façon, pourquoi j'aurais dû avoir peur ? D'accord, être paralysé c'est pas agréable, mais-

\- Vous n'aviez pas peur même avant ça.

\- J'aurais dû avoir peur de quoi ?

\- La mort, peut-être ?

Harry commença à nettoyer ses préparatifs d'antidote.

\- Il n'y a rien d'effrayant dans la mort," dit-il. "C'est une grande aventure de plus, c'est tout."

\- Vous parlez de plus en plus comme Albus.

\- Il avait pigé quelque chose.

\- Éclairez-moi.

\- Ah – le genre de magie qui est l'opposé de sacrifier la vie de quelqu'un d'autre pour votre propre gain ? Des trucs de licorne.

En fait, il n'avait jamais expliqué à Rogue ses pouvoirs magiques de licorne, et n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui dire comme ça en face.

\- Peut-être pourrez-vous m'expliquer la logique de cela à une autre occasion.

\- Ben… je pourrais essayer. Mais ce n'est pas très logique, pas vraiment. C'est assez… bizarre. Comme le Quidditch – on peut appeler les stratégies comme on veut, ça se résume surtout à l'instinct.

\- Comme c'est délicieusement irritant.

\- C'est pas moi qui vous ai demandé de poser la question," dit Harry d'une voix calme, rebouchant le flacon de poudre de jade et entreprenant de nettoyer son mortier et son pilon. "C'est le genre de choses qu'on doit comprendre par soi-même, comme une quête. On ne peut pas vraiment l'expliquer à quelqu'un et s'attendre à ce qu'ils comprennent tout de suite."

\- On aurait pu penser qu'après avoir tué quelqu'un cette personne arrêterait de vous hanter," murmura Rogue, qui était allé à la fenêtre observer le soleil couchant.

\- Moi j'aurais plutôt dit que tuer quelqu'un est une très bonne raison d'être hanté ensuite.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, craignant soudain que le fantôme de Tom Jedusor jaillisse d'un des panneaux de bois.

\- Je vous prie de ne plus parler de cela," murmura Rogue. "Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de superstitieux, mais cela pourrait atteindre _mon_ courage si ça venait à se produire."

Harry savait qu'ils pensaient à la même personne, et était parfaitement d'accord.

\- Où est Minerva Delphi ?

\- Vous savez que vous n'avez pas besoin de dire son nom en entier chaque fois que vous parlez d'elle. Elle est dans sa chambre, elle joue.

\- Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas la poser.

\- Je préfère l'éviter.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Pourquoi alors ?

\- Idiot. Je vous observais.

Il observait son élève empoisonné, interpréta Harry. C'était remarquablement responsable de la part de Rogue. Bon, ce n'était pas comme si Rogue avait vraiment coutume d'assassiner ses élèves, se dit Harry.

Harry rangea la dernière fiole de cristal et s'étira.

\- Quelque chose d'autre ce soir ?

\- J'ai laissé quelques livres dans votre chambre. Bonne lecture.

\- Bonne nuit, alors.

Vivre dans la même maison que Rogue était _bizarre_. Le croiser dans le couloir, l'imaginer porter une robe de chambre. Très bizarre.

Harry trouva une pile de quatre livres reliés à l'ancienne sur son lit, portant tous les quatre des titres les plus archaïques possible. Il prit le premier et l'ouvrit. Texte imprimé minuscule, très laid, petits diagrammes bizarres et cartes d'astronomie – le genre de choses qu'il détestait au plus au point quand il avait commencé à apprendre les potions, et la magie en général.

Harry n'aimait pas être prévisible. Il posa les livres à côté du lit, s'allongea, et commença à lire avec bonheur.

* * *

Comme Harry s'endormait ce soir-là, il repassa les événements de la journée dans sa tête.

Ce n'était pas exactement comme si Harry avait pensé que Rogue ferait un bon père. S'il plongeait vraiment au fond de ses pensées, il pouvait imaginer que Rogue ferait un assez bon père. Ça semblait juste une trahison à un plus haut point que quelqu'un ait pu un jour penser que c'était une bonne idée de confier un bébé à Severus Rogue.

Et pourtant il avait un bébé, une adorable petite puce qui gazouillait et criait et qu'il traitait avec une affection réelle, si un peu sévère, et une grande habitude.

Il avait offert à la petite fille un serpent en peluche violet et blanc. Elle jouait avec en faisant des bruits de bébé.

Harry se demanda s'il y avait un département de la parentalité au gouvernement qu'il pouvait contacter pour porter plainte.

Qui avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée ?


	7. Petit-déjeuner et lettres

Le lendemain était un mardi, et Harry se réveilla avec une chanson au cœur et des vœux de bonheur pour toute l'humanité au bord des lèvres.

Pour être un peu plus précis techniquement, il se réveilla cinq fois dans la nuit parce que le bébé avait du mal à dormir et souhaitait que toute la maisonnée partage son ravissement du monde de la nuit.

À la table du petit-déjeuner, où Rogue avait encore une fois pris le contrôle de la gazinière avant que Harry puisse arriver, Harry demanda :

\- C'est toujours comme ça la nuit ?

\- Elle n'aime pas avoir sa propre chambre.

\- Oui, mais c'est toujours comme ça la nuit ?

\- Ça vous arrive de vous taire ?" murmura Rogue à la poêle.

\- Pas à moins que ça fasse pleurer Minerva Delphi.

\- Elle n'apprécie pas que je quitte la pièce. Toujours.

Harry avait été surpris ce matin-là de voir Minerva Delphi assise à sa propre (adorable) chaise à table alors que Rogue préparait le petit-déjeuner. En observant les lignes des épaules de Rogue et la façon dont il ne regardait pas Harry, Harry décida de classer cette journée comme présentant un haut risque de meurtre, et de ne pas trop pousser.

Rogue leur servit des œufs brouillés, des toasts et des tomates grillées. Harry lança un sort de détection de poison.

\- Deux fois d'affilée, ça serait prévisible," murmura Rogue, le plus gros de son attention consacrée aux expériences de Minerva Delphi en matière de lancer d'œufs à travers la pièce.

\- Deux fois d'affilée quand je pense que ça serait prévisible serait une leçon dans l'imprévisibilité de la vie," rétorqua Harry. "J'ai _travaillé_ avec vous."

\- Il semblerait bien.

Retenant un éclat de rire, Harry prit les lettres qu'il avait reçues dans sa chambre et s'installa pour les lire.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'ai inclus un certain nombre de livres de puériculture sorciers et moldus, même si je te conseille d'aller toi-même à la librairie ! J'ai bien peur de ne rien savoir à propos des bébés même si je devrais. J'ai eu une discussion des plus fascinantes avec les gobelins à propos de la façon d'élever les jeunes gobelins, qui est très différente !_

Harry sauta les trois paragraphes à propos de la façon d'élever les jeunes gobelins, qui lui paraissait très étrange d'un simple coup d'œil, et reprit sa lecture à la partie qui semblait à nouveau intéressante.

_La puériculture sorcière semble être assez vieux jeu, mais elle propose des sections apparemment très utiles à propos de la magie accidentelle et de comment ranger les baguettes à l'abri ! Tu n'as certainement pas envie qu'elle se transforme partiellement en éléphant ou qu'elle se fasse enlever par des fées, ce qui arrive plus souvent qu'on pourrait le croire, d'après les trois livres que j'ai lus._

Hermione était une chouette amie.

 _Tu voudras probablement consulter les livres moldus pour connaître les étapes de développement et les activités appropriées par tranche d'âge, et Harry, j'insiste beaucoup sur ce point : il est absolument et_ _formellement_ _illégal de tester des potions sur les bébés, même si tu penses que ça pourrait être utile pour des études. C'est illégal et un aller direct pour Azkaban. Je sais que tu t'entends bien avec les Détraqueurs maintenant, mais si Kingsley est élu ils ne vont plus être en charge de la prison pour longtemps – j'ai quelques ébauches de lignes directrice sur la façon de les traiter de façon éthique en tant que créatures magiques en partie créées, il y a beaucoup de cas dans l'Histoire si on cherche. La prison serait horrible et très ennuyeuse, alors s'il te plaît ne me force pas !_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Hermione_

Harry replia la lettre, la posa prudemment à l'écart, et demanda à Rogue :

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui testerait des potions sur un bébé ?

\- Non. Princesse, non.

Bon, c'était un joli petit exemple de symétrie, même si Harry n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise de ne pas essayer de mettre sa nourriture dans ses cheveux.

\- Hermione pense qu'elle doit me prévenir.

\- Granger va finir par apprendre qu'une attitude acceptable chez une jeune fille de onze ans est beaucoup moins agréable chez une sorcière adulte.

\- Vous n'avez jamais pensé que Hermione était agréable.

\- Exact. J'ai conscience que ma perception des choses peut différer de l'opinion générale.

Harry prit quelques instants pour assimiler ça, et décida de ne pas insister.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

\- Je vais rattraper mon courrier et mon travail. Vous allez lire et surveiller Minerva.

Harry dissimula un soupir, mais apparemment pas assez bien.

\- Vous avez négligé l'étude théorique dans toutes les matières. Vous avez de la chance que la magie soit indulgente, avec suffisamment de volonté et de puissance, mais cela ne vous amènera pas plus loin. Vous avez besoin de comprendre ce que vous faites, et pour cela vous devez lire.

Harry détestait particulièrement quand Rogue semblait trop bien connaître ses lectures.

\- De plus, si vous rechignez, j'ai les moyens de rendre votre vie intéressante.

Harry reprit rapidement son calme, et passa à la lettre suivante.

Quelques minutes plus tard il leva le nez des descriptions très succinctes par Ron de l'entraînement des Aurors (Ron n'était pas particulièrement éloquent) et dit :

\- Je suis invité chez les Weasley dimanche pour le déjeuner.

\- Je vais vous demander de ne pas passer votre temps à répéter ce que je sais déjà.

\- Alors, je peux y aller ?

\- Oui.

Harry trouva que ça ne lui indiquait rien du tout.

\- C'est une distraction, mais si Molly et Arthur Weasley débarquaient chez moi convaincus que je vous avais tué et donné à manger à des serpents, cela serait encore plus distrayant," précisa Rogue, après quelques instants de silence.

\- C'est vrai," reconnut Harry.

\- Ils ne sont pas dans le camp qui ferme les yeux sur mon rôle dans la mort d'Albus Dumbledore," dit Rogue, sa voix froide contrastant étonnamment avec ses soins au bébé. "Je pense que ça va être désagréable, et je vous souhaite bien du plaisir."

\- Ils sont très chouettes," dit Harry avec loyauté.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- De toute façon, vous ne me donneriez pas à manger à des serpents. C'est une nourriture totalement inadaptée.

\- Comme vous l'avez appris lors de votre maîtrise en Soins aux Créatures Magiques, je suppose ?

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout le monde s'inquiète, cet apprentissage va être super sympa," dit Harry, prenant Minerva dans ses bras avant que Rogue puisse protester. "Viens, ma puce. Allons lire."

* * *

Harry ne passa pas toute sa première semaine d'apprentissage à lire et surveiller le bébé. Il y eut les lettres de ses amis à lire et auxquelles répondre, les discussions houleuses à propos de la cuisine, à propos des soins au bébé, à propos des potions, à propos de si oui ou non Rogue prenait soin de lui-même, et à propos de si oui ou non empoisonner Harry était une réaction appropriée aux questions de Harry pour savoir si Rogue prenait oui ou non soin de lui-même. La semaine sembla passer à toute vitesse, même si c'était peut-être un effet du manque de sommeil.

Le samedi, ils allèrent rendre visite à Minerva McGonagall à Poudlard.


	8. Passage à Poudlard

\- Pourquoi le bus, au fait ?" demanda Harry alors qu'ils franchissaient les grilles du parc de Poudlard après l'interminable trajet à pied depuis Pré-au-Lard.

\- Le transplanage n'est pas recommandé avec les bébés, ni le voyage par cheminée, et je n'ai pas le temps de voler aujourd'hui.

Le réseau des cheminées n'était pas recommandé pour les bébés, mais les trimbaler en balai si ? Le monde sorcier était une surprise sans fin pour Harry, mais cette surprise était plus du genre 'mais bien sûr suis-je bête'. Il jugea préférable de ne pas aborder le sujet.

Poudlard en été n'était pas très différent de Poudlard en hiver, mais la dernière fois que Harry avait vu le château il portait les marques des batailles et les rénovations étaient maintenant complètes. Il regarda tout autour de lui avec ahurissement, et s'assura que Minerva Delphi était confortablement installée dans l'espèce d'écharpe qu'il portait. Les bébés se déplaçaient en écharpe, apparemment. Il avait de la chance qu'elle ne soit pas un _grand_ bébé, même si elle était maligne. Un certain nombre de sons, avait-il réalisé au cours de la semaine passée, ressemblaient beaucoup à des mots.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas dit qu'elle parlait," commenta-t-il alors qu'ils gravissaient les escaliers menant au hall d'entrée.

\- Parlait ?

\- Dada, mama, ce genre de choses.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle dépassera rapidement cette étape.

\- Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'âme poétique, hein ?

\- À ce stade, je suis surpris d'avoir encore une âme dont vous pouvez vous plaindre, idiot.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son professeur, qui ne s'était pas retourné ni avait ralenti. Harry jeta un coup d'œil au bébé endormi – le milieu de matinée était une de ses périodes de sieste habituelles, semblait-il – et hâta le pas pour rester à niveau.

* * *

À l'entrée des quartiers de McGonagall, que Harry n'avait jamais vus et qu'il brûlait d'envie de découvrir, Rogue prit Minerva Delphi et dit :

\- J'imagine que vous allez filer, maintenant.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Vous êtes toujours ami avec Hagrid, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh ! Oui, c'est vrai.

Rogue lui tourna le dos, alors que la porte s'ouvrait, et que Minerva McGonagall, dans un superbe ensemble en tartan, les regardait avec étonnement derrière ses lunettes.

\- Vous n'aviez pas dit que vous ameniez M. Potter," dit-elle. "Et vous êtes en avance. Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

\- Nous avions dit onze heures," dit Rogue d'une voix tendue.

\- Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce que vous arriviez à l'heure avec un bébé," dit-elle d'un air sévère. "Je voulais juste éviter que vous arriviez à quinze heures et que j'interrompe sa sieste. Entrez, entrez."

Ils entrèrent, et en peu de temps apparurent du thé et des tous petits sandwichs qu'un bébé pouvait goûter.

\- Et comment va Minnie aujourd'hui ?" demanda McGonagall à Harry, après une courte conversation à propos de personnes que Harry ne connaissait pas et dont il ne voulait pas avoir à s'occuper.

\- Elle dort," expliqua-t-il. "Je ne veux pas la déranger."

\- Bien sûr.

\- J'ai pensé que Potter pourrait-

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule, je veux entendre ce que vous ne me dites pas, et je n'entendrai rien de cela si vous le congédiez.

Et ainsi commença un des interrogatoires les plus inconfortables, les plus délicats auxquels Harry ait jamais assisté. Oui, Minnie mangeait de la nourriture solide. Non, elle n'allait pas jouer dehors. Oui, ils lui parlaient. Non, elle n'avait pas de jouets capables de voler.

Harry se retrouva avec deux impressions très fortes : que Minerva McGonagall était fermement d'accord avec lui sur l'idée qu'aucune personne saine d'esprit ne confierait un bébé à Severus Rogue, et qu'il n'allait jamais pouvoir cesser d'associer à la petite fille aux cheveux argentés le nom de Minnie.

Il aimait bien le rythme de Minerva Delphi, cependant… ça avait un air majestueux, comme un vrai nom de sorcière. Minnie Delphi ? Minnie Del ? Minnie Dee ? Ça ressemblait à Mindy, et il avait toujours trouvé ce nom joli.

\- M. Potter, est-ce que vous dormez suffisamment ?

Harry revint à toute vitesse à la conversation et mentit par réflexe.

\- Oh, oui, sûr.

McGonagall prit une gorgée de thé et indiqua à Rogue :

\- Mon apprenti a commencé à consulter l'Esprit-Médicomage Tracy, comme je lui ai ordonné de le faire. Il s'en sort très bien.

\- Comme si les informations de Potter n'allaient pas se retrouver dans la Gazette dans la demi-journée après qu'il ait parlé à quelqu'un.

\- Attendez, vous avez pensé à ça?" demanda Harry.

\- Bien sûr. Je suis responsable de vous.

Harry les regarda tous les deux, ne sachant pas trop si c'était le sommeil ou quelque chose d'autre qui rendait cette conversation si difficile à suivre.

\- Il y a ça, aussi," dit Rogue à McGonagall.

\- Encore du thé ? demanda-t-elle poliment à Harry.

Il hocha la tête, et il y eut encore du thé.

\- Avez-vous réfléchi à mon offre, Severus ? demanda-t-elle à Rogue, alors que Harry assis par terre s'occupait de Minnie qui s'éveillait doucement, et était fascinée par ses propres pieds.

\- Oui. J'ai un apprenti, et – d'autres considérations.

\- Vous savez que les elfes de maison seraient ravis de vous aider.

\- J'ai du mal à imaginer que les parents soient heureux de me voir ici.

\- À part pour Rita Skeeter, vous êtes un héros de la guerre. Je pense qu'ils seraient très heureux d'avoir la chance de vous voir à nouveau ici.

\- Je n'ai jamais apprécié de faire ingurgiter des notions basiques à des bandes d'imbéciles.

\- Poudlard vous accepte comme son directeur, Severus. Je ne peux pas changer cela. Vous ne pouvez pas changer cela. Donc nous devons arriver à un accord avant le début de l'année scolaire.

\- J'ai d'autres choses dont je dois m'occuper.

\- J'aimerais bien savoir comment vous espérez pouvoir élever une petite fille sans le moindre revenu," dit-elle d'une voix acerbe. "M. Potter-"

\- Potter, vous pouvez y aller. Dehors.

Harry se leva, jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour voir Rogue ramasser Minnie et la tendre à McGonagall dans le but évident de la distraire, et fila sans la moindre hésitation. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à la situation financière de Rogue, car il n'avait pas l'habitude de penser à la situation financière de qui que ce soit, mais il se dit qu'il était probable que Rogue ne soit pas issu d'une vieille famille fortunée comme les Malefoy. Les pensées de Harry se tournèrent vers de la nourriture mangée, des ingrédients de potions gaspillés, et des livres visiblement achetés dans le but de son apprentissage. Pourquoi Rogue n'avait jamais parlé de-

La fierté, bien sûr, se dit Harry en lui-même. La fierté, l'entêtement naturel, et une incapacité absolue à demander de l'aide à quelqu'un. Si Harry apprenait quelque chose à Minnie, ça serait qu'elle pourrait lui demander de l'aide et qu'il la lui donnerait, décida-t-il fermement.

* * *

Hagrid était ravi de voir Harry, après avoir apparemment avalé la théorie de la Gazette du Sorcier selon laquelle Harry avait Mystérieusement Disparu.

\- Je n'ai pas disparu," dit Harry agacé, attablé devant des sandwichs énormes et un peu inquiétants. "C'est juste que je ne veux pas parler aux reporters de quoi que ce soit, et que je suis devenu plutôt bon avec les sorts d'invisibilité."

\- Leur laisse pas entendre ça, Harry. Y vont commencer à d'mander c'que tu peux avoir à cacher, tu vas voir ça.

\- Je crois que je n'ai rien à cacher.

C'était peut-être la première fois de la vie de Harry que c'était vrai. Pas de famille embarrassante à passer sous silence, pas de mystères secrets à résoudre ni de missions à accomplir, pas de bavardages avec des serpents, et aucune voix dans sa tête. Harry se rendit comme qu'il souriait.

\- Tant mieux ! Donc, moi et Graup-

Le récit de Hagrid de ses aventures avec son demi-frère était aussi divertissant que d'habitude, y compris le passage obligatoire de trop grande indulgence envers les araignées géantes. Harry dirigea brièvement la conversation vers le programme d'enseignement de Hagrid pour l'année à venir, et réussit à s'échapper sans trop de questions à propos de son nouvel apprentissage, et une promesse d'écrire plus souvent. Son estimation de la quantité de patience dont Rogue était capable confronté à quelqu'un présentant un intérêt pour sa vie et celle de sa fille se montra plutôt juste, car il rencontra son mentor dans l'escalier.

Rogue le regarda.

\- Je suis doué avec les gens," répondit Harry à la question informulée, avant de se retourner et de descendre l'escalier avec Rogue.

\- Allons donc.

\- Ça ou je vous connais trop bien, c'est vous qui voyez.

\- Expliquez-moi.

\- D’après mes dernières estimations, vous pouvez actuellement rester debout et actif environ trente minutes sans trop de fatigue à cause de votre presque mort. Vous commencez à vouloir mettre fin à une conversation inconfortable après environ quinze minutes. Il s'est écoulé quarante-cinq minutes.

\- Est-ce moi qui vous ai appris à chronométrer précisément les choses.

\- Je crois que oui.

\- Quelle idée j'ai eu.

Rogue était vraiment fatigué et grognon. Harry songea à proposer de porter Minnie, observa comme Rogue la tenait, comme si elle risquait de disparaître s'il ne la serrait pas assez fort, et changea d'avis. Il n'aimait pas se faire agonir d'insultes.

Le trajet du retour en Magicobus impliqua Harry se cachant des autres voyageurs sous un sort de désillusion, et Rogue réduisant en morceaux (métaphoriquement) un pauvre malheureux qui passait par là. Harry vit un homme adulte fondre en larmes et essaya de ressentir de la pitié pour lui, mais pensait surtout qu'il n'aurait pas dû insulter Rogue dans un bus alors qu'il portait un bébé. Il avait de la chance que Rogue soit trop inquiet de la présence d'un témoin pour lui lancer un sort ouvertement, pensa Harry avec un joyeux cynisme en sautant hors du bus à un certain nombre de pâtés de maison de la maison de Rogue. Après une autre marche plutôt longue, alors que Rogue pâlissait et prenait une expression de plus en plus tendue, ils en eurent enfin fini avec les corvées de la journée. Rogue posa Minnie par terre et s'écroula presque sur un des fauteuils du salon, alors que Harry s'occupait du hibou du courrier qui attendait patiemment devant la porte.

\- C'est une carte," indiqua Harry, fermant la porte derrière lui pour éviter une évasion de bébé. "Une carte d'appel, je ne savais pas que ça existait, de la part de – Narcissa Malefoy. Elle dit qu'elle vient vous rendre visite demain."

Harry leva les yeux vers l'expression de Rogue, les yeux plissés et scintillants, et réalisa que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

Bon. Environ quarante-cinq minutes sans devoir se soucier de quoi que ce soit de précis était plus que ce dont Harry bénéficiait d'habitude, donc ça allait.


	9. Soupçons et colère

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, monsieur ?" demanda Harry, parce que la visite de Narcissa Malefoy ne pouvait jamais être une bonne chose.

\- Une… visite entre amis de longue date, j'en suis sûr," dit lentement Rogue. "Ou plus probablement,  une tentative de me persuader de me joindre à elle dans quelque but politique."

\- Vous savez que je peux dire que vous mentez en disant la vérité," commenta Harry, fermant la porte et croisant les bras. "Vous avez oublié de m'insulter."

\- Où voulez-vous en venir.

\- Si les Malefoy posent souci, je veux le savoir.

\- Vous en savez autant que moi, peut-être plus. Je suppose que votre amitié avec Drago Malefoy a perduré.

\- Oui. Je suppose qu'on verra demain.

\- Je verrai demain. Vous allez rassurer le clan Weasley quand à votre survie et celle de vos dix doigts.

\- Ils devraient plutôt s'inquiéter pour mes organes internes, avec ce que vous m'avez fait avaler.

\- Ne vous privez pas de leur en parler à la première occasion. Vous pouvez y aller ce soir, si vous voulez.

\- Vous savez-" mais Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer la dispute, car le bébé interrompit leurs tentatives de voir qui pouvait verser le premier sang uniquement à coup de mots.

Malgré ses propres protestations, le lendemain Harry honora son rendez-vous du déjeuner avec le clan Weasley élargi pour repas, conversation et conspiration. La conspiration était constituée entièrement de lui et de Ron, comme le tout nouvel entraînement de Ron en tant qu'inspecteur l'avait convaincu qu'il était très doué pour repérer les mystères.

\- Je te le dis franchement, mec," dit Ron, s'étant excusé avec Harry pour aller  se percher dans un des arbres à côté du terrain de Quidditch de la famille. "Il y a quelque chose de louche avec Rogue et ce bébé. Aucune femme saine d'esprit ne sortirait avec lui.  _Jamais_ ."

Harry pensa à sa propre mère et resta silencieux.

\- C'est quoi cette tête, alors ?" demanda Ron.

\- Tu deviens un peu trop doué pour observer les gens.

\- Merci.

\- Il en pinçait pour ma mère," dit Harry. "À l'école."

L'expression horrifiée de Ron était tout ce dont Harry avait toujours rêvé, mais étrangement cela ne correspondait pas totalement  à ses sentiments.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient jamais…" Harry s'interrompit, agitant mollement sa bouteille de bièraubeurre pour exprimer 'jamais'.

\- Bien sûr que non, mec," dit fermement Ron. "Ta mère avait bon goût, non ?"

\- Ouais.

\- On est sûrs  que ce n'est pas un vampire ?" demanda Ron.

\- … Rogue ?

\- Ouais, lui.

\-  Ce n'est pas un vampire. Les potions que j'ai utilisées pour le soigner n'auraient pas été aussi efficaces sur un vampire.

\- Nos possibilités sont," dit lentement Ron, "il a rencontré une femme et a eu un bébé avec elle, ou il l'a chouravée."

\- Il aurait pu avoir un bébé avec une femme  _et_ l'avoir chouravée. Enlevée. Elle a un nom, tu sais.

\- Minerva Delphi Prince," dit Ron. "Tu sais que j'ai cherché et qu'elle n'apparaît dans aucun registre au Ministère ? Ni dans les registres moldus. C'est un fantôme, à part qu'il y a un registre des fantômes et elle n'est pas dedans non plus."

\- … sérieux ?

\- Sérieux ! Même s'il n'est pas diabolique, et je ne dis ça que parce que je sais que tu le défendrais, il ne fait  _absolument_ pas sa paperasse correctement. C'est illégal, tu sais.

\- Tu as cherché tout ça toi-même ?

\- J'ai demandé à Percy.

\- Ron,  _non_ .

\- Ben si, pourquoi pas ? Il est devenu beaucoup moins con maintenant, il est presque supportable.

\- Ron," dit Harry avec une horreur grandissante. "Percy va vouloir que Rogue  _fasse_ cette paperasse. Il va – il va débarquer chez lui avec un  presse-papiers. Et des formulaires."

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors Rogue va le tuer," dit patiemment Harry. "Il ne dort pas et il est terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un réalise qu'il n'est pas capable d'être un père et qu'elle va disparaître ou se faire voler par des fées ou je sais pas quoi."

\- Il ne va pas  _vraiment…_

Ron se tut.

\- Trouve quand Percy a décidé de partir à la charge, et je vais m'assurer d'être là pour pouvoir distraire Rogue. Avec, je sais pas, un serpent en peluche. Il a ça maintenant.

Ron se mit à rire.

\- Alors, comment est le bébé ?

Harry fut ravi d'expliquer comment était le bébé, en détail.

* * *

Quand Harry revint en transplanant à l'Impasse du Tisseur, il prit un instant pour réfléchir aux différentes possibilités et se jeta un sort de désillusion. Il s'approcha silencieusement de la porte, et écouta.

\- Même si je suis d'accord pour dire que la famille est importante," disait Rogue, "je ne vois pas en quoi cela importe ici. Je ne suis plus le professeur de votre fils."

\- Si vous ne cessez pas d'être  évasif, Severus Rogue-

\- Ma très chère femme," dit Rogue, et Harry entrouvrit la porte pour entendre clairement, "ce n'est pas moi qui suis dans une position précaire. Les tentatives de votre mari de rassembler les derniers représentants d'un pur pouvoir sont à un stade délicat, n'est-ce pas ? Et votre fils n'a pas le talent de Harry Potter pour se faufiler à l'abri du danger."

Bon. S'ils en étaient au stade des menaces, Harry se dit qu'il devait bien ça à Drago d'y mettre fin, même si la conversation  _était_ intéressante. Il mit fin au sort de désillusion, toqua à la porte, et entra aussitôt, attrapant la fin de ce que disait Mme Malefoy.

\- -et cela ne regarde que moi, monsieur.

\- Monsieur Potter," dit Rogue, les yeux mi-clos,  les mains jointes devant lui. "Comme toujours, votre chronométrage est parfait. Vous connaissez Narcissa, bien sûr. Narcissa, vous connaissez mon apprenti."

Cela marqua le début d'un échange de salutations incroyablement polies. Harry aurait préféré se battre en duel.

\- Potter. Allez vérifier l'expérience à l'étage," dit Rogue, après que tout le monde se fut assuré de connaître les Codes Secrets de la Politesse Sorcière. Seul l’avertissement dans les yeux sombres de Rogue retint Harry de faire un commentaire désobligeant.

\- L'expé-" oh. "Bien sûr."

\- Quel genre d'expérience ?" demanda Mme Malefoy, prenant une gorgée élégante de thé.

Harry voulait lui crier de ne rien boire de ce que Rogue lui donnait, dans cette humeur, mais décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas crier juste parce que Ron l'avait rendu parano.

\- Une expérience confidentielle, j'en ai peur," dit Rogue dans une parfaite fausse excuse. "Je vous rejoins tout de suite, Potter."

Harry ouvrit la porte de l'escalier, et les cris d'une toute petite fille envahirent la pièce. Harry s'immobilisa, la main sur la poignée de la porte, et regarda Narcissa Malefoy qui prit une autre gorgée de thé, sans changer du tout d'expression.

\- Vous devrez nous présenter.

\- Sortez," dit Rogue, dans le ton qu'il réservait d'habitude à Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas très poli, Severus," dit-elle, toujours aussi calme.

\- J'en ai fini avec la politesse. Harry, plus vite que ça.

Harry sursauta, et s'arrêta sur la première marche.

\- Vous n'allez pas, euh," dit-il à Rogue, baissant les yeux vers son mentor.

\- Je ne vais pas assassiner une femme dans ma propre maison.

\- Vous devriez au moins préparer d'abord un alibi, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Mme Malefoy d'un ton taquin.

\- En effet, madame," dit Rogue, et la porte se referma.

Minnie Dee  était un bébé  _très_ contrarié, mais elle finit par se calmer avec assez de soins. Cependant, cela fit monter en Harry les début s d'une sorte de colère froide, dans sa propre poitrine. Il y avait quelque chose de très  _malsain_ à laisser un bébé seul dans une pièce où ses cris ne pouvaient déranger personne, juste parce que l'on recevait des invités et que l'on ne voulait pas qu'ils remarquent votre présence.

Avant qu'on s'en rende compte l'enfant apprivoisait des araignées et leur donnait des noms, et…

\- On va devoir engueuler ton père," murmura Harry à Minerva, qui émit un petit grognement de là où elle était blottie contre son épaule, propre et sèche et fatiguée. "On va devoir  _beaucoup_ engueuler ton père."

* * *

_À suivre…_


	10. Compréhension et évasions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Harry comprend Rogue et Rogue comprend Harry, mais aucun d'eux ne se comprend lui-même.

\- J'ai couché Minnie pour sa sieste," dit Harry en allumant sous la bouilloire.

\- Bien.

\- Ne l'abandonnez plus jamais comme ça.

\- … je vous demande pardon ?

Harry assembla le plateau de thé, avec le sucre, les tranches de citron et l'horrible théière de Rogue qui semblait être plus vieille que Harry et avoir été utilisée au moins deux fois en tant qu'objet contondant dans une bagarre.

\- Je pensais que vous n'aimiez pas quand je me répétais, monsieur.

\- Je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton.

\- Quel ton ?

\- L'insubordination" murmura Rogue. "C'est l'influence de Black, cette vermine."

Harry se retourna vivement pour lancer un regard noir à Rogue, qui se tenait comme une ombre dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

\- Au moins Sirius ESSAIE d'être un bon père ! Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire, vous ? De la _politique ?_

\- Vous ne savez RIEN.

\- Parce vous ne me _dites rien_. Comment je suis censé aider si vous ne dites pas ce qui ne VA PAS ?

Un silence glacé se fit, comme aucun homme ne tendait pleinement la main vers sa baguette.

Rogue émit un petit bruit pensif, son expression assombrie.

\- Je vais réfléchir à vos questions. Faites le thé.

Il sortit de la cuisine, laissant Harry qui se sentait nerveux et pris de vertige, comme s'il avait été sur le point de mener un duel à mort et que son adversaire ne s'était pas présenté.

Faites le thé, Harry. Pas quelque chose de raisonnable comme Sirius, qui au moins savait à peu près comment les gens normaux se comportaient, ou quelque chose de totalement absurde comme Oncle Vernon. Juste… le thé. Faites le _thé._

Harry allait faire bien plus que le _thé_.

* * *

L'expression de Rogue quand Harry arriva porteur de deux plateaux de thé, de minuscules sandwichs au concombre et de tartelettes à la confiture était délicieuse. Harry l'enregistra comme souvenir précieux.

\- Passez-vous souvent vos nerfs sur la nourriture ?" demanda Rogue, prenant une tartelette à la fraise comme s'ils n'avaient pas été en train de se crier dessus quinze minutes plus tôt.

\- Ouais.

\- Comment au juste avez-vous préparé une pâte sablée aussi rapidement ?

Harry se remémora la brume de rage dans laquelle il avait travaillé.

\- Par magie ?

\- Cela soulève un point intéressant sur la préparation avancée de potions," dit Rogue, prenant sa tasse de thé et vérifiant par réflexe mais de façon visible l'absence de poison. Harry fit de même.

Quand chacun fut satisfait sur le fait qu'ils n'allaient pas s'entre-tuer cet après-midi, ils sirotèrent leur thé. Le parfum d'écorces d'orange allait bien avec les tartelettes, songea Harry.

\- Quel point, monsieur ?

Harry allait revenir au sujet des soins aux jeunes enfants, promis. Juste… plus tard.

\- Lorsque vous vous trouvez en contact avec le flux de votre pouvoir et l'équilibre des ingrédients, tester les recettes devient inutile. Votre magie sait ce que vous voulez, et le fait venir automatiquement. La magie d'un enfant est informe, inutile, et puissante. La magie d'un adolescent est en formation, inutile, et faible. La magie d'un adulte est à nouveau puissante, et vous devez combattre l'instinct de rigidité.

\- Comme quand on veut voler, et qu'il ne faut pas penser à l'aspect mécanique, monsieur ?

\- C'est très similaire. Si vous avez de la chance, vous aurez quelqu'un avec vous pendant ces rares moment d'invention pour écrire ce que vous faites et comment vous le faites. Ces moments n'arrivent pas souvent dans la vie d'un sorcier, et il est encore plus rare que ledit sorcier se rappelle ce qu'il ou elle a fait.

\- Ça vous est déjà arrivé, monsieur ?

\- Une fois.

Ça, pensa Harry en mordant sauvagement dans un petit sandwich, ça ne le renseignait pas beaucoup.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensiez être en train de faire, avec Minnie ?" demanda-t-il.

\- J'avais mis en place des sorts de surveillance," dit Rogue d'une voix pincée. "Elle n'était pas en danger."

\- Il y a plus dans ça que – que le _danger_. Regardez Voldemort.

\- Et pourquoi, dites-moi donc, le joignez-vous à cette interminable conversation ?

\- Dumbledore et moi on a parlé des parallèles de sa vie avec la mienne. Devenir orphelin, être… bon, une des différences c'est l'âge auquel on s'est retrouvés orphelins, et ce qui s'est passé après. J'ai été remis à des membres de ma famille, qui n'étaient pas très bien mais auraient pu être pire, lui a perdu ses parents plus jeune et il a été envoyé dans un orphelinat.

\- Vous essayez de me mettre en colère. Pourquoi ?

Harry s'interrompit pour réfléchir, et se rendit compte que le train de ses pensées était resté bloqué sur une voie de garage.

\- Pas la peine de répondre," dit Rogue, alors que Harry essayait de comprendre pourquoi la colère de Rogue envers lui semblait moins désagréable que sa propre colère. "Je comprends."

Harry regretta de ne pas comprendre lui-même.

\- Je vais surveiller Minerva ce soir," continua Rogue. "Vous avez quartier libre, mais je vous suggère de réviser le _Compendium_ , nous en discuterons demain."

\- À propos de Mme Malefoy-

\- Pas maintenant.

\- Quand, alors ?

\- Bientôt.

Harry fronça les sourcils, et gagna du temps en leur versant à nouveau du thé et en servant d'autres petits sandwiches et tartelettes. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne se comprenait pas lui-même, il ne comprenait pas comment Rogue pouvait faire ça à une petite fille-

Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Rogue, hein ? Il était à peine capable de la poser, n'aimait pas qu'elle soit éloignée de plus d'une pièce de lui. Quand Harry était arrivé, Rogue avait été irrité, mais il n'avait pas été anxieux. Même maintenant, Rogue était calme, concentré, presque à l'aise – comme si tout était sous contrôle et qu'il était totalement apaisé, à sa manière.

C'était incroyablement suspicieux, et Harry réalisait que c'était aussi quelque chose qu'il _comprenait_ , peu importe ce que Rogue pensait savoir à propos de Harry.

\- Vous l'avez oubliée," dit Harry à sa tasse de thé. "Vous étiez nerveux, et vous avez occlus, et vous avez occlus tellement fort que vous avez oublié qu'elle _était_ autre chose qu'un projet à l'étage."

Le silence fut sa seule réponse. Un coup, un coup, un coup palpable.

\- Vous me reprochez d'abuser de mes propres potions, et ensuite vous faites ça ?" demanda Harry, regardant son professeur immobile comme un roc. (Son professeur avait été beaucoup moins énervant pendant cette brève période d'existence rocheuse). "Combien d'autres choses vous continuez à occlure, monsieur ? La guerre est finie."

\- Oui," dit lentement Rogue. "La guerre est finie."

\- Vous ne devriez pas remettre les choses à leur place, alors, monsieur ? Déballer ce que vous avez caché, au lieu d'ajouter des choses à dissimuler ?

\- Je ne vous ai pas demandé un laïus, apprenti.

\- Alors vous serez content de me faire un laïus sur l'usage approprié de l'occlumancie, monsieur," dit Harry, avant de faire à son professeur un sourire sans aucune pitié.

\- Vous avez fini ?

Ne pas hurler à Harry de quitter la pièce était, du point de vue de Harry, une marque de docilité inconfortable de la part de son seul-et-unique-espion-et-professeur-de-potions.

\- Non, je pense que je vais prendre une autre tartelette," répondit Harry.

\- Vous noterez la recette," dit Rogue, et sur cette note étrangement banale, un armistice temporaire fut déclaré au sujet de l'élevage d'enfants et des secrets. Harry s'en contenta, au moins pour le moment, et le reste de la journée s'écoula de façon habituelle. Il n'aurait pas besoin d'enlever Minnie Dee ce soir et de s'enfuir avec elle, au moins.

Au lieu de cela, il prit son balai pour un vol de nuit le long de la rivière, avec comme seule lumière les étoiles qui se reflétaient sur l'eau sombre, et il tourbillonna autour de la cheminée du vieux moulin ; et, pour un petit moment, comme le vent lui sifflait dans les oreilles, plus rien n'eut d'importance.


	11. Percy essaie d'aider

_Cher Harry,_

_Bonne nouvelle : Percy ne va pas envahir le nid du serpent ! Il dit que si Rogue remplit les documents il n'aura pas à le faire, donc les voilà. Il dit aussi que Sainte Mangouste propose un très bon programme de soins pour la Fatigue de Guerre en ce moment et de "transmettre la recommandation". D'autres indices ? Que voulait Mme Malefoy ? Je continue à surveiller les choses d'ici._

_Ron_

_PS : cette semaine j'apprends à transformer des créatures marines ! Percy dit que c'est super pratique dans l'urgence, parce qu'on peut toujours le défaire._

On était mardi. Harry commençait à avoir un mauvais pressentiment à propos du mardi. Sa lettre de la part de Ginny à propos de stratégies de quidditch avait été bien plus reposante. Il feuilleta la liasse de parchemins jointe et essaya de déterminer s'il était content de ça ou si ça ne faisait qu'empirer la sensation de désastre imminent.

\- Euh, monsieur ?

\- Oui ?

Harry avait bien conscience d'être en train de perdre leur petite guerre à propos de qui pouvait tenir le plus longtemps sans aborder aucun sujet personnel, mais pour une bonne cause…

\- Ron a envoyé les documents du Ministère à propos de Minnie Dee.

\- Ronald Weasley.

\- On a… extrait de naissance, inscription à Poudlard, indication des parrain et marraine, formulaire pour dire au gouvernement moldu qu'elle existe… d'autres trucs que je ne comprends pas vraiment.

\- Donnez-moi ça.

Harry lui tendit la liasse.

\- On dirait que tout est prêt à part le nom de la mère et votre signature," fit remarquer Harry, avec une vague impression d'aider.

Rogue lut les parchemins, silencieux.

Harry attendit.

Rogue appela une plume et griffonna rapidement à divers endroits des parchemins, signant à grands renforts d'encre verte.

Minnie tendit les mains vers la plume, et Harry comme Rogue s'immobilisèrent, mais les gestes étaient de simples gestes, pas les tentatives de magie d'un jeune enfant. Ils se détendirent avec un certain soulagement, mais Rogue en profita pour la distraire avec des morceaux de fruits.

\- Si nous renvoyons ces documents par le même chemin, atteindrons-t-il leur destination sans encombres ?" demanda Rogue d'un air très calme.

Harry se méfiait énormément de ce calme apparent, et se contenta de hocher la tête. Sa méfiance se trouva justifiée quand il parcourut les formulaires des yeux.

\- Mère Moldue inconnue ?

\- C'était une femme aux cheveux sombres que j'ai brièvement fréquentée," dit Rogue, comme s'il récitait une liste de courses. "Minerva a été une surprise."

Harry mangea une mouillette et réfléchit à cette histoire.

\- Vous ne couchez pas avec des femmes au hasard," fit-il remarquer "Si vous le faisiez, je ne suis pas sûr que vous êtes le genre de personne qui coucherait avec une Moldue. Vous êtes un peu…"

\- Je suis un peu quoi ?" demanda Rogue d'une voix douce.

\- Vous n' éprouvez aucun intérêt envers les Moldus, à part peut-être pour ressentir une certaine pitié  envers eux de façon condescendante.

\- Albus Dumbledore pensait que j'étais réformé, et que je soutenais les Moldus," commenta Rogue, levant brièvement le nez  de ses tentatives de faire manger Minnie sans qu'elle jette du melon  sur Harry.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous voulez les tuer," protesta Harry, avant de modifier ça en :"Plus que vous voulez tuer tout le monde, en tout cas, je ne pense pas que vous voulez les tuer eux _spécialement._ "

\- Et pourquoi, si je suis un tel meurtrier, êtes-vous assis à ma table ?

C'était une bonne question, et Harry enroula les parchemins pour éviter de les voir tachés des choix de petit-déjeuner d'un bébé, tout en réfléchissant. S'il avait choisi un différent métier, il aurait plus de temps libre, plus d'argent, moins de risques de se faire empoisonner, et il existait même d'autres maîtres de potions au monde. Après avoir publié sa première monographie, il avait même correspondu avec quelques uns d'entre eux.

La véritable réponse mettrait probablement Rogue en colère, si jamais Harry réussissait à la trouver, donc Harry choisit quelque chose de vrai et de trompeur, puisque la matinée était apparemment placée sous le signe de la  dissimulation .

\- J'ai l'esprit de contrariété.

\- Cela est, en effet, une des façons les plus charitables de décrire votre personnalité," murmura Rogue. "Je te prie de ne pas prendre modèle sur lui en grandissant, Minerva."

\- Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle le fasse. Les cheveux, déjà.

Les cheveux de Minnie Dee étaient d'un argent saisissant, et Harry songeait que cela allait probablement rendre Rogue cinglé quand Minnie serait en âge de se faire remarquer par les garçons. Harry avait du mal à imaginer Rogue en tant que père calme et détendu à propos de ça, franchement.

Rogue l'ignora pour parler au bébé, ce qui donna à Harry l'occasion de réfléchir.

\- Vous avez changé de sujet drôlement vite quand j'ai parlé de sa mère," observa-t-il.

\- Cette femme est morte. Les lois vis-à-vis de l'identification des Moldus sont toujours telles que je n'ai pas à la nommer.

\- Vous n'avez pas à la nommer parce qu'elle était moldue, vous voulez dire.

\- C'est exact.

\- Vous pensez que quelqu'un va croire ça ?

\- Je pense que de nombreuses personnes vont le croire, s'ils sont assez curieux pour se poser la question. Un simple enfant n'est pas un sujet à sensation dans la plupart du monde  sorcier , Potter.

\- Vous n'avez pas _besoin_ d'agir de façon incroyablement suspicieuse, vous savez. Ce n'est pas obligatoire.

\- Je n'ai pas non plus à me conformer aux attentes des gens.

\- Je suis à peu près sûr que vous correspondez exactement aux attentes des gens quand vous gardez des secrets sans raison particulière.

\- En effet.

Minnie Dee émit un petit hululement, puis sifflota pour elle-même :

\- Mang eeeeer .

Harry s'immobilisa pour observer le bébé aux cheveux argenté brandissant un morceau de melon.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas dit qu'elle parlait," commenta-t-il.

\- … non, en effet," fit Rogue.

\- Qui est une petite futée, hein, Minnie ? Mais je pensais que tu aurais plus envie de dire dada, hein ? Dada ?

Minnie prononça dans sa direction une variété de syllabes qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la nourriture, les parents, ou le moindre mot, et Harry se pencha en arrière, soupirant.

\- C'est normal qu'elle parle déjà ?

\- Oui," dit Rogue.

Harry le regarda devant l'absence totale de ton dans sa réponse, et vit que Rogue regardait Minnie avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux… de la fierté ?

\- Vous pourriez lui dire qu'elle est douée," dit Harry, serrant les dents. "Ça ne vous ferait pas de mal, et ça serait un bon entraînement pour plus tard."

\- Je serai absent aujourd'hui," dit soudain Rogue. "J'ai des recherches à mener. Vous allez surveiller Minerva."

\- Vous me laissez avec elle. Tout seul.

\- Je suppose que vous vous en sentez capable ?

\- Oui ! Je veux dire, ouais, sûr.

\- Bien. Ne me décevez pas.

Rogue fut absent presque toute la journée, et Harry réalisa rapidement quel travail c'était de s'occuper du bébé quand il n'était pas là. Ce n'était pas, se dit-il encore et encore, qu'il n'en était pas capable. C'était juste qu'il était habitué à ce que Rogue intervienne quand elle se mettait à pleurer ou faisait quoi que ce soit de compliqué. Aujourd'hui tout était compliqué, et rien de ce que faisait Harry ne semblait suffire. Minnie avec  été grognon depuis dimanche après-midi, et pour une bonne raison selon Harry, mais cela ne rendait en rien les choses plus faciles. Rogue ne dit pas où il avait été, et Harry avait trop mal à la tête pour demander.

Cette nuit-là la maisonnée se réveilla quatre fois aux pleurs d'un bébé. Ce ne fut pas reposant.

* * *

_À suivre…_


	12. Révélations imprévues

Les rêves de Harry furent pleins de lapins, et les lapins hurlaient. C'était un peu étrange.

Il cligna des yeux, et il était réveillé, sa joue reposant sur l'énorme exemplaire du Compendium, un livre si densément empli de pattes de mouches que Harry le lisait depuis plusieurs semaines sans en voir venir la fin. Harry soupçonnait le livres de s'ajouter des pages au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Certains livres étaient comme ça. Il se démêla lentement du livre. Il n'y avait pas de lapins ici.

Mais il y avait un bébé qui pleurait, encore. Si Harry connaissait son horloge de bébé, et il commençait à devenir assez bon, elle n'allait pas se rendormir avant au moins quinze minutes.

Harry tapota autour de lui à la recherche de ses lunettes pendant quelques instants avant de réaliser que l'obscurité de sa petite chambre n'était pas particulièrement floue. Il leva la main et ajusta ses lunettes. S'endormir avec les lunettes sur le visage devait être une mauvaise habitude, il en était presque sûr…

Avec un soupir, Harry se hissa hors de son lit et descendit les escaliers pour aller se faire une boisson chaude.

\- Vous devriez être en train de dormir," dit Rogue, entrant dans la cuisine et s'asseyant à la petite table. En guise de réponse, Harry versa deux tasses de chocolat chaud, en garda une pour lui, et s'assit à son tour. Il sirota son chocolat, alors que Rogue observait le sien comme pour discerner la réponse aux mystères de l'univers dans le breuvage lacté.

\- Désolé de vous avoir réveillé," dit Rogue.

\- Je croyais que c'était Minnie.

\- Je suis allé voir si tout allait bien, et ça l'a réveillée.

\- Oh… pourquoi vous ne dormiez pas ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir des rêves troublés.

Il était soit trop tard soit trop tôt pour ça, mais Harry allait profiter de cette ouverture momentanée.

\- Et de quoi vous, euh. Rêvez ?

\- De vous," murmura Rogue. "Présentant votre gorge au couteau du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

Harry se figea, serrant ses doigts sur sa tasse jusqu'à ce qu'ils le brûlent. Il la reposa.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'un couteau ait été utilisé," dit-il, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

Rogue frotta du bout des doigts la cicatrice blanche qui s'étirait sur son cou, là où le serpent avait frappé. D'habitude, elle était couverte par les hauts cols de ses robes. D'habitude.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous pouvez régler avec de l'humour," dit-il.

\- Je n'essayais pas de le régler," mentit Harry.

Rogue se pencha sur son chocolat chaud, et Harry fut forcé de faire de même.

\- Allez-vous continuer avec cette idée ?" demanda Rogue, quand leurs tasses furent à moitié bues et que la nervosité de Harry avait presque disparu.

\- Je vais rendre visite à Drago aujourd'hui, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire.

Hier s'étant transformé en aujourd'hui quelque part entre s'endormir la veille au soir et cette discussion au milieu de la nuit, ils étaient maintenant samedi, un jour adéquat pour les visites entre sorciers de haut rang. (Les leçons d'étiquette de Harry lui rappelaient toujours un mélange entre Kreattur et le portrait de la mère de Sirius, quelque chose qu'il n'avouerait jamais à Sirius. Harry était très fier de ne pas être de haut rang, mais le samedi semblait quand même être une bonne idée.)

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, demandez à visiter la bibliothèque et demandez si vous pouvez emprunter _Une Histoire des Sorciers les Plus_ _Ignobles_ et _Fondations du Mal_.

\- … pourquoi ?

\- Ce sont des livres rares et il est plus économique de les emprunter, au lieu de les acheter.

\- Je veux dire," dit Harry, passant une main dans ses cheveux, "Pourquoi vous avez besoin de ces livres ?"

\- Pour des recherches.

\- Des recherches sur _quoi_?

Rogue sourit, et ne répondit pas.

* * *

Drago Malefoy était pour Harry quelque chose qui ressemblait à un ami, Harry ayant appris à s'habituer aux penchants très félins de Drago pour le mal, avec un avis très net sur la bigoterie (non) et le fait d'escalader Harry comme un arbre à chats.

Ce qui fut pourquoi, quand Drago jaillit par la porte ouverte du manoir, sa fourrure blanche toute gonflée autour de lui, et escalada les robes de Harry pour se percher sur son épaule et feuler sur sa mère qui le suivait, la première réaction de Harry fut :

\- Drago, je pensais qu'on avait parlé de ça. Hermione nous a fait ce discours à propos de l'espace personnel, tu te rappelles ?

En guise de réponse, Drago feula, et Harry observa ce qu'il pouvait voir d'un chat Animagus dégingandé à la longue fourrure blanche.

\- J'arrive à un mauvais moment ?" demanda-t-il à Mme Malefoy.

\- Pas du tout, pas du tout," dit-elle, lui faisant signe d'entrer. "Ce cher Drago était simplement en train de me donner son opinion."

\- Pas à propos de ses bonnes manières, si ?

Mme Malefoy rit.

\- Non, j'ai peur que non. Je lui ai demandé de vous interroger à propos de quelques sujets troublants, et il n'a pas apprécié mon interférence dans ses affaires. De façon tout à fait compréhensible.

Harry attrapa adroitement Drago sur son épaule et le cala contre sa poitrine. Il devenait vraiment à l'aise avec le fait de tenir de petites créatures de façon pas trop inconfortable, même si Drago n'appréciait pas. Drago répondit en enfonçant ses griffes dans la manche de Harry.

\- Êtes-vous censée reconnaître vos délicates tentatives d'interrogatoire ?" demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- Je trouve que cela simplifie les choses de prévenir à l'avance.

Ils traversèrent le hall d'entrée pour entrer dans une petite salle à manger, où le déjeuner était déjà présenté. L'entrée semblait être une soupe de teinte rosée, avec des petits pains tout chauds et une carafe argentée de boisson fraîche. La table était mise, bien sûr, impeccablement. Les serviettes de table étaient pliées en forme de paon. Harry s'assit, prenant soin de ne pas déranger Drago, et caressa ses oreilles sans y penser.

\- Merci de m'avoir invité," se rappela-t-il de dire. "J'avais prévu de délicates tentatives d'interrogatoire moi-même, en fait. Est-ce que vous ou M. Malefoy allez vous joindre à nous pour le déjeuner ?"

Drago feula à nouveau.

\- Je ne pense pas, Harry," dit Mme Malefoy d'une voix chaleureuse. "Trouvez-vous vous aussi utile d'avertir les personnes à l'avance ?"

\- Je ne l'avais jamais essayé avant. Drago, tu prendras de la soupe ou il faut qu'on te trouve du poisson ?

Drago sembla préférer se rouler en boule sur les genoux de Harry, enfoncer son nez sous sa queue, et bouder.

\- Tu es ridicule," lui indiqua Harry, prenant soin de ne pas toucher la fourrure blanche. Il savait reconnaître le piège d'un chat qui voulait lacérer sa main quand il le rencontrait. "Je ne peux pas vraiment échafauder avec toi des théories impossibles à propos du dernier mystère en date si tu restes à te cacher sous ta queue, si ?"

Drago agita le bout de sa queue. Là, songea Harry, il allait falloir insister un peu. Il entendit Mme Malefoy sortir, mais ne leva pas la tête.

\- Je veux dire, si tu préfères que je voie ça avec Ron… Il m'a bien aidé, ces temps ci, même si Hermione pense que nous sommes tous les deux ridicules et que nous devrions nous mêler de nos affaires.

Le chat sauta des genoux de Harry et se transforma en un jeune homme blond qui pencha la tête pour observer Harry comme un chat, ses yeux gris scintillant, avant de s'asseoir et de prendre sa cuillère à soupe. Le soleil de midi et les murs de marbre pâle associés aux hautes fenêtres plaçaient Drago dans le centre de gravité, la seule chose sombre dans une mer de blanc, ses cheveux blonds brillant dans la chaude lumière.

\- Bonjour, Harry.

\- Bonjour, Drago.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Mieux que l'année dernière," dit Harry après avoir pris un instant pour y réfléchir. Le manque de sommeil était peu de chose, après s'être fait poursuivre pendant des mois, et avoir assisté à des meurtres dans ses rêves.

\- N'est-ce pas le cas de tout le monde.

\- On va juste ignorer le fait que tu t'es enfui devant ta mère ?

\- Nous devons d'abord respecter les formules de politesse. Maintenant demande-moi comment je vais.

\- Comment vas-tu, Drago.

\- Plutôt bien, merci. Que dis-tu de la soupe ?

Harry la goûta. Il y avait du poisson dedans, et aussi des épices, avec un soupçon de…

\- C'est du safran ?" demanda-t-il.

Drago le regarda en clignant des yeux.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est de la soupe.

\- Désolé, j'ai pris l'habitude d'analyser les parfums. Rogue m'a empoisonné trois fois ces deux dernières semaines.

Drago laissa tomber sa cuillère avec un petit bruit métallique et un petit jet de soupe, retombant écarlate sur la nappe blanche et les serviettes.

\- Il a fait _quoi_ ," feula-t-il.


	13. Visite chez les Malefoy

Fort heureusement, Harry connaissait le sort domestique adapté à la situation. Avec un geste silencieux de sa baguette, l'incident s'inversa, remettant la soupe dans le bol de Drago et sauvant la nappe blanche de son destin funeste – ou taché. À peu près la même chose. Cela lui donna un instant pour réfléchir.

\- Je veux dire qu'il me teste sur les poisons et les antidotes.

\- En t'empoisonnant.

\- Cette soupe est délicieuse.

Drago ramassa sa cuillère et se remit à manger. Harry fit de même. La soupe était en effet délicieuse – légère mais nourrissante, avec un fond de bouillon de poisson agrémenté de tomates et de carottes. Elle avait l'air un peu français.

\- Je ne vais pas te crier dessus," dit Drago, posant sur Harry un regard froid. "Je vais juste le dire à Hermione et à Black."

\- Non.

Drago lui sourit.

\- Si tout va bien, pourquoi ne pas le leur dire ?

Les _pièges_ verbaux de parler avec des Serpentard, argh.

\- Sirius n'aime pas Rogue de toute façon. Hermione n'aimerait pas l'idée de moi me faisant empoisonner. Ils ne pourraient pas…

Comprendre.

\- Comprendre ?" répéta Drago. "Bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas compréhensible, Harry."

\- Si ça te déplaît à ce point, pourquoi ne pas lui dire toi-même ?

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très frontal," dit Drago d'une voix ronronnante.

Harry prit un instant pour apprécier cette amélioration d'auto-reconnaissance et de maturité, parce que quelques années plus tôt Drago serait directement passé au combat avant de se rappeler qu'il détestait se battre.

Concentration en toutes choses, Harry.

Harry se concentra sur sa soupe, et la discussion.

\- Je pourrais lui parler.

\- J'aimerais bien être à ta place quand mon cher cousin lui parlera. À ce propos, Harry, je veux ta parole que tu ne t'en mêleras pas.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ce serait bien si tu pouvais être là pour la discussion, mais je refuses que tu interfères.

Harry songea à une tour, se dressant froide et sans espoir dans la nuit, et à un jet de lumière verte.

\- J'interférerai si je dois le faire.

\- Si nous passions un marché," dit Drago, finissant sa soupe et commandant l'arrivée du plat suivant avec un petit coup de baguette. Harry observa le petit volatile rôti qui se tenait dans son assiette, garni de pommes de terre nouvelles, et essaya de ressentir autre chose que de l'irritation et de l'accablement.

\- Quelle sorte de marché ?

\- Tu acceptes de ne pas interférer, et je ne dis rien à Hermione ou Ron.

Le jour où Drago avait décidé qu'il pouvait se permettre d'appeler Hermione et Ron par leur prénom avait de toute évidence été une journée horrible.

\- Et c'est mieux ?

\- C'est toi qui vois. Mange donc, Harry. Te faire empoisonner n'a pas atteint ton appétit, si ?

\- J'ai _totalement_ réglé ça, je te remercie.

\- Hmm," fit Drago. "Dis-moi tout. Qu'est-ce que tu as utilisé ?"

\- Oh, c'était délicat, mais il persiste à utiliser un système qui utilise de la jade pour lier…

Une part de Harry, alors qu'il mangeait et buvait le jus frais et pétillant, et expliquait les poisons, avait bien conscience du fait que Drago était en train de détourner son attention. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de se livrer à un duel contre Drago par dessus leurs poulardes de Cornouailles. C'était gaspiller de la nourriture.

Pas que Harry soit vraiment à l'aise avec le fait de se battre en duel en ce moment, au vu des circonstances…

\- D'accord. Je ne m'en mêlerai pas.

\- Tu le promets ?

\- Oui, je le promets.

Même si c'était seulement parce que Harry n'avait pas particulièrement envie de _gagner_ un duel contre Rogue ou Sirius.

Drago, inconscient des pensées de Harry, dit :

\- Tu vois ? Tu peux avoir du bon sens parfois. Que voudrais-tu faire après le déjeuner ?

\- Il y a quelques livres que je voudrais trouver dans votre bibliothèque, en fait.

\- Pas interroger ma mère ?

\- Même si c'est très tentant, je pense qu'elle inverserait les rôles et en apprendrait plus sur moi que je le veux.

\- Bien sûr que oui.

\- Merci, Drago.

\- La famille, c'est important," dit Drago d'une voix pieuse. "Et puisqu'on en parle, comment _va_ ton cousin ?"

\- Avec tout ça ? Il s'en sort assez bien à l'école, en fait. Il a aussi un boulot à temps partiel comme réparateur de motos que Sirius lui a trouvé. Mais ça reste plus agréable si on ne se voit pas trop souvent, avec tout ce qui s'est passé.

Avec la façon dont Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia avaient été assassinés quelques années auparavant, surtout. Ça n'avait pas vraiment été la faute de Harry, mais il ne les avait pas sauvés non plus. Il n'avait même pas eu vraiment l'occasion de faire son deuil, et il savait que Dudley savait ça.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais protester.

\- Parce qu'il est moldu.

\- Oui, bien sûr," parce qu'il était toujours _Drago Malefoy._ "Mais aussi parce que ça signifie que tu as plus de temps libre pour les choses que tu apprécies, comme passer du temps avec moi."

\- J'aurais pensé que tu avais d'autres choses à faire. Tu as tes amis, et la politique.

\- Tu _es_ la politique, Harry. Même toi tu dois savoir ça. Tu ne pourras pas continuer à éviter éternellement toute vie politique.

\- Tant que j'évite les Mangemorts et les tueurs en série," grommela Harry. "Hermione s'occupe de tout ça."

\- Elle s'en occupe en tant qu'Hermione Granger, petite employée du ministère, pas en tant qu'Hermione Granger, amie de l'Élu. Tout le monde pense que tu te planques quelque part, peut-être à Sainte Mangouste pour quelque horrible maladie.

\- Je suis _occupé_.

\- Tu es désespérant," corrigea Drago.

\- Tu ne peux quand même pas vouloir que je me mêle de la politique. Je serais obligé de prendre position à propos de ton combat inévitable contre Hermione pour l'élection. C'est ça qui te fait envie ?

Drago s'immobilisa, le regard posé sur une des fenêtres qui donnaient sur la pelouse, pris dans ses pensées. Harry revint à son déjeuner.

\- Non. Tu as parfaitement raison, je n'ai aucune envie que tu te places du mauvais côté de la loyauté. Sens-toi libre de continuer à t'abstenir de toute opinion politique comme un héros moral et honnête.

\- _Merci_.

\- Tu es mécontent avec moi.

\- Ils vont essayer de entre-tuer. Rogue et Sirius, je veux dire.

\- Hm. Vois-tu, j'ai cru comprendre que le professeur Rogue s'est montré impoli avec ma mère, la semaine passée.

Harry fit la grimace. C'était probablement entièrement vrai, mais… non. Non. C'était juste.

\- En parlant de ta mère, j'ai besoin d'aller regarder dans votre bibliothèque. Peut-être emprunter quelques trucs.

\- Ah. Tu auras besoin de la permission de père, alors.

Drago était peut-être un ami, mais Lucius Malefoy était toujours un tueur vicieux qui pensait que c'était une bonne idée de donner à une fillette de onze ans un journal maudit et de lâcher un basilic dans une école pleine d'enfants. Le fait qu'il soit devenu un allié précieux dans le combat contre Voldemort laissait Harry très perplexe. Harry avait _été là_ et ne comprenait toujours pas trop comment M. Malefoy s'était inséré avec une telle délicatesse dans la reconstruction, poussant différentes factions à fraterniser et évitant toute responsabilité pour ses propres opinions politiques et son activité terroriste.

Ce fut une des nombreuses raisons qui poussèrent Harry à faire une grimace.

\- Ne sois pas un enfant," lui dit Drago.

\- D'accord.

Harry se leva. Drago tapota à nouveau la table avec sa baguette, et leur plat principal disparut pour laisser place à de délicates coupes de mousse au chocolat décorée de zestes de citron.

Harry se rassit.

* * *

Lucius Malefoy et sa femme se tenaient sur une terrasse ensoleillée en marbre donnant sur leur parc et leurs nombreux paons, discutant à voix basse comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Il avait meilleure mine que lorsqu'il sortait tout juste d'Azkaban – toujours l'air vieilli et un peu fou, mais rasé de près et calme. Narcissa Malefoy gardait posée sur son bras une main élégante, et le lâcha des yeux avec regret pour accueillir Harry et Drago.

\- As-tu passé un agréable moment, Drago ?

\- En effet, mère, merci. Père, Harry voudrait emprunter quelques ouvrages dans la bibliothèque pour son apprentissage. Serait-ce possible ?

\- Quels ouvrages ?" demanda M. Malefoy à Harry.

\- _Une Histoire des Sorciers les Plus_ _Ignobles_ et _Fondations du Mal._

Narcissa Malefoy se mit à rire et demanda :

\- Vraiment, rappelez-moi en quoi est votre apprentissage, je vous prie ?

\- En potions.

\- Bien sûr," dit M. Malefoy. "Tout pour aider un ami de la famille.

Harry avait déjà entendu Drago appeler Fenrir Greyback un ami de la famille. _Pourquoi_ un terroriste meurtrier avait le droit d'avoir une famille aimante avec un fils qui l'adorait, Harry ne pouvait pas le comprendre. Il devrait vraiment y avoir un bureau pour dire qui était autorisé à avoir des enfants… non. Non, ça c'était une idée de Voldemort. Non.

\- D'accord. Merci.

Rien de tel que se tenir au milieu de 'fiers sang-pur' pour donner à Harry l'impression d'être un roturier maladroit.

\- Viens, Harry," dit Drago. "Tu sais où est la bibliothèque ?"

\- Sûr," dit Harry. "Voldemort l'utilisait beaucoup, non ? On y discutait parfois ?"

Harry n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié les discussions que sa connexion mentale renforcée avec Voldemort avait provoquées, mais certaines avait été intéressantes, pas perturbantes, et la plupart des discussions dans la bibliothèque avaient été étrangement calmes.

Alors qu'il rentraient dans le manoir, le seul bruit derrière eux était les appels des oiseaux dans les arbustes.


	14. Croissance personnelle à travers la violence

\- Est-ce que tu as fait ça exprès ?" demanda Drago, après qu'ils aient trouvé pour Harry quatre livres à emprunter, les deux que Rogue avait demandés et deux autres qui avaient l'air intéressants.

\- Fait quoi ?

Drago regarda une des étagères, frottant son avant-bras gauche, et Harry comprit.

\- Oh. Un peu.

\- Ah.

Harry observa le profil de Drago, et lui donna un petit coup de coude.

\- Pas pour vous blesser. Ta famille est juste les seules personnes à qui je peux vraiment parler de lui, à part Ginny, et elle n'a pas le… contexte.

Drago tourna la tête juste assez pour que Harry aperçoive l'éclat dans un œil pâle.

\- C'est surtout à moi que tu peux parler, en fait. Donc tu devrais me dire, à propos de sa fille.

Harry prit ses livres dans ses bras.

\- On en parle sur le chemin du retour.

\- D'accord.

Harry prit une minute pour admirer les escaliers de marbre, les étranges vases à fleurs géants, et le calme général, avant de reprendre la parole. Le ciel avait commencé à se couvrir, la lumière dorée du soleil disparaissant peu à peu sous des nappes de gris.

\- Elle est ce mystère dont je t'ai parlé," expliqua Harry. "C'est à propos d'elle que ta mère voulait enquêter, aussi ?"

\- Bien sûr. J'essaie de simplifier ma façon de penser suffisamment pour que tu puisses suivre et apprendre quelque chose. Là c'est la partie où j'ai abaissé tes défenses, et maintenant je t'interroge.

\- Ouais, j'avais remarqué," marmonna Harry.

\- J'essaie juste d'aider.

\- Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi elle s'en soucie autant. C'est juste un bébé.

\- N'est-ce pas évident ?" demanda Drago, menant la voie sur l'allée de gravier gris bien trop nette. Est-ce que les Malefoy utilisaient des voitures parfois ? Ils ne semblaient pas du genre à utiliser une voiture, franchement.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- C'est à son propos qu'il a subi toutes ces modifications de mémoire, l'année dernière. Ça a commencé vers le milieu de l'été, juste avant que je rentre de l'école. Quelle que soit son histoire, c'est le secret le plus hautement gardé de tous les Mangemorts.

Ce n'était pas que Harry ait ignoré ça, pas vraiment, juste qu'il ne voyait pas comment ça se goupillait avec le reste. Le sujet principal d'un complot de Voldemort devrait avoir été, devrait être, quelque chose de mortel et d'horrible. Ses plans n'existaient pas en mode mignon et ordinaire. Ils ne vous bavaient pas dessus, à moins que ce soit une sorte de venin de serpent venimeux.

\- Je ne sais pas," dit-il à Drago, évitant de justesse de percuter la grande grille en fer forgé. "C'est juste un bébé."

\- Elle est probablement maudite," dit Drago.

\- Qui maudirait un enfant ?" Bon. "Je veux dire, Voldemort, évidemment. Rogue n'a pas l'air de la considérer maudite."

\- Ça pourrait être un différent niveau du sort de mémoire. C'est une explication plus probable qu'une petite amie, non ?

Harry devait bien reconnaître que le fait que Minerva Delphi soit une sorte de bombe à retardement mortelle _était_ plus probable que Rogue trouvant une petite amie. Ça ne simplifiait pas le problème.

\- Je vais garder un œil dessus. Prends soin de toi, Drago.

\- Comme toujours.

Harry lui fit une grimace, et transplana.

* * *

Harry eut le temps de réfléchir, cet après-midi là, entre trier et ranger la dernière commande de chez l'apothicaire et nettoyer tout le laboratoire. Il avait promis à Drago qu'il n'allait pas se mêler de la discussion entre Sirius et Rogue. Il n'allait pas trahir sa parole. Cependant, il n'avait rien dit à propos de _quelqu'un d'autre_ s'en mêlant.

Harry prit quelques dispositions, et se remit au travail.

* * *

\- Salut, Crochu.

Il était neuf heures du soir. Rogue était dans le salon. Sirius n'avait pas frappé à la porte.

\- Black. À quoi dois-je cette charmante visite ?

Harry, qui avait été en train de passer ses nerfs sur ce qui allait le lendemain être une tourte, posa son hachoir et tira sa baguette. Il n'était pas suffisamment visible à travers la porte entre la cuisine et le salon, de là où ils étaient. Ça devrait aller.

\- Je savais que tu étais un petit connard gluant et maléfique, mais je pensais que tu avais fini par apprendre un peu de bon sens, avec le temps.

\- Black. Qu'est-ce que tu _veux_.

\- Du poison, Servilius ? _Du poison_?

\- Il n'est pas venu pleurer à ta porte.

\- Bien sûr que non, bordel ! Ce gosse serait incapable de se plaindre même si on l'écorchait vif, il ne sait pas _comment_ faire.

\- Je le sais.

Harry songea que tout ça était plutôt injuste, et que rester immobile était un supplice. Il allait _étrangler_ Drago.

\- Explique-moi en quoi ce n'est pas prendre avantage d'un enfant maltraité pour jouer à tes jeux sadiques.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu.

Il y eut un froissement de tissu. Harry se décala sur le côté, et vit Sirius l'air fou de rage, les cheveux en bataille, et Rogue debout face à lui, sa baguette brandie, droit et impérieux.

Plus tard, Harry ne se rappellerait pas qui avait lancé le premier sort. Ils bougèrent en même temps, les sorts jaillissant en silence ou explosant avec un horrible bruit acide, traversant la porte d'entrée comme si elle était faite de papier. La seule bonne chose était qu'alors que les sorts étaient noirs, rouges, orange, bleus, transparents ou argentés, aucun n'était le vert acide du sort mortel.

Il y avait, réalisa-t-il, une mécanique dans ce duel. Rogue réagissait alors que Sirius bougeait ou avant qu'il bouge, bloquant ses sorts avec un minimum d'efforts, et avançant, un pas à la fois.

C'est un legilimens, voulait crier Harry. Ferme ton esprit, tu sais _comment_ faire.

Il avait promis. Pas que ça l'aurait vraiment retenu, sauf que l'instinct de Harry lui disait quelque chose, et il avait plutôt bien réussi jusque-là en l'écoutant. Il lui disait de regarder.

Sirius se glissa par la porte, utilisant le mur comme couverture, et Rogue le suivit. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'étage, d'où ne provenait aucun son, et décida qu'il était probablement sans danger de les suivre.

Le truc que la plupart des gens ne comprenaient pas à propos des duels était la vitesse à laquelle ils se déroulaient. Le temps que Harry ait traversé les décombres du salon, et se soit interrompu pour réparer un morceau d'un mur qui avait l'air porteur, le duel était terminé.

Rogue était debout devant Sirius gisant au sol, sa baguette pointée droit sur la gorge de Sirius. La baguette de Sirius était introuvable. Le rue était sombre, mais les lampadaires éclairaient le tout d'une lumière jaunâtre.

Ils allaient avoir tellement de problèmes avec le Ministère, pensa Harry malgré lui.

\- Transforme-toi et je t'arrache la tête," disait Rogue. "Savais-tu qu'un sorcier attaqué à son domicile a droit à une violence létale en auto-défense ? D'ailleurs, tu pourrais être n'importe qui, avec une utilisation de polynectar. Je pourrais rendre service à la société en t'abattant sur place."

Rogue n'avait pas besoin d'avoir un ton aussi _joyeux_ en disant ça.

Sirius grognait, un son bas, inhumain.

\- Tu as pris bien trop de mauvaises habitudes de la part de cette créature pouilleuse que tu appelles ton ami.

Harry ne voulait pas prendre Rogue par surprise, mais il voulait aussi qu'il ait conscience de sa présence. Avec une contraction mentale, il baissa ses protections d'occlumancie. Ça donnait à peu près la même impression que se retrouver à poil, image mentale dont personne n'avait besoin. Il allait devoir _tuer_ Drago. Le frapper, au moins.

Harry croisa le regard de Sirius, et Sirius n'attaqua pas. Il resta immobile, à la place. Bien.

\- Te tuer a été un de mes vœux les plus chers depuis si longtemps, Black. Depuis que nous étions à l'école ensemble, et que toi et ta bande de petites brutes aviez décidé que, oui, vous n'aimiez pas ma tête. J'ai rêvé de ça.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, alors ?" demanda Sirius.

Harry garda son bras droit bas et prêt, baguette serrée dans sa main. Il n'avait pas _l'impression_ que Rogue allait tuer quelqu’un en face de lui, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait s'appuyer sur des cas existants.

C'était une impression assez stupide, quand on y pensait.

\- Je pense," dit Rogue à voix basse, "que peut-être ton ami Lupin a raison. Peut-être que nous avons grandi. Ça m'étonnerait que je t'apprécie un jour, Black, mais… il me semble que je n'ai pas envie de te tuer. Peut-être ai-je déjà vu assez de sang."

Comme Harry avait toujours perçu le professeur Rogue comme quelqu'un resté coincé dans une adolescence perpétuelle, c'était étonnamment mature de sa part. Il _était_ un adulte, après tout. Techniquement.

\- Ou alors tu mens et tu sais que Harry se tient derrière toi et que tu n'as aucune chance," dit Sirius, se redressant sur un coude. Il avait une plaie sur le cuir chevelu, et la seule raison pour laquelle Harry arrivait à le voir dans la lumière des réverbères était que le sang coulait lent et sombre sur son front et dans ses yeux. Il leva la main pour l'essuyer.

\- Ne bouge pas," ordonna Rogue, et Sirius s'immobilisa. "Tu penses vraiment que sa présence pourrait me dissuader, si c'était ce que je voulais ?"

\- Je pense que tu sais qu'il t'aurait déjà neutralisé s'il pensait que tu avais vraiment envie de tuer quelqu'un. C'est un brave gosse, malgré ce que tu essaies de lui apprendre.

\- Je demande ta parole que tu ne vas pas attaquer mes méthodes d'éducation, Black, ou je serai forcé de me défendre.

\- Tu accepterais ma parole ?

\- Je pense que tu veux que Harry pense à toi et à son père comme de héros fiers et droits, défenseurs de la lumière. Le genre d'hommes qu'un _brave gosse_ peut prendre comme modèle.

Harry aurait bien aimé dire qu'il était _juste là_ , mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas qu'ils arrêtent de parler.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?" demanda la petite vieille dame qui habitait à côté, juste au bord du cercle de lumière, l'air absolument terrifié et parfaitement, merveilleusement courageuse.

Les baguettes de tout le monde disparurent, pas tout à fait par magie, et Rogue se retourna avec élégance, ses robes claquant derrière lui, pour lui sourire.

\- Oui, Mme Campbell. Cet homme vient de percuter ma maison avec sa voiture, et nous échangions des informations pour le constat.

Elle regarda Sirius, couché sur les pavés la tête en sang, l'avant de la maison, qui semblait être passé au hachoir, et Severus, très calme dans sa tenue décontractée du soir.

\- Où est passée sa voiture, alors, Sev ?

\- Je vous demande pardon, Mme Campbell. Mon alibi a besoin d'un peu plus de travail.

\- Tu as toujours été une petite canaille," reconnut-elle. "Mais ça ne ressemble pas à quelque chose qui puisse être dissimulé facilement. Que faisais-tu avec ce pauvre homme ?"

\- Nous nous disputions.

\- Ça, ça se voit," dit-elle. "Bonsoir, Harry. Comment vas-tu ?"

\- Je vais bien, Mme Campbell," dit Harry. "Est-ce que vous voulez entrer prendre une tasse de thé ?"

\- Oh, allons." Elle regarda à nouveau la maison de Rogue, avec le salon nettement visible et nettement en miettes. "Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait de la place, pour être honnête."

\- La structure n'est pas atteinte," la rassura Harry. "Euh. Je veux dire. Peut-être vous avez oublié vos lunettes ?"

Au moins Minerva allait bien. Harry s'était assuré de ça.

\- Si tu veux travailler avec le fils d'Eileen, tu dois vraiment apprendre à mentir mieux que ça," dit-elle ."Il a toujours été si doué en la matière."

Harry sentit un sort le frôler, et le regard de Mme Campbell devint distant, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur lui.

\- Je pensez que j'aimerais bien une tasse de thé, Harry, trésor. Personne ne s'attend à voir deux hommes de leur âge se battre ainsi et détruire des choses à cette heure de la nuit. Seigneur, il semble bien tenir de son père…

Rogue et Sirius avaient été en train de discuter à voix basse derrière lui, et Harry entendit la fin quand Rogue haussa un peu la voix et dit :

\- Tu ferais mieux d'entrer pour que je voie ce que je peux faire pour cette tête. Tu es capable de me hanter si tu te vides de ton sang.

Harry entra chez Mme Campbell pour prendre une tasse de thé, et essaya de remettre à plus tard _tenir de son père_.


	15. Se disputer comme des adultes

Après que le thé ait été préparé et que Mme Campbell ait semblé reprendre un peu son calme, Harry tenta :

\- Vous connaissiez ses parents, alors ?

\- Eileen et Tobias ? Oh, oui, et Sev depuis qu'il est un petit garçon. Il a toujours été un enfant si étrange.

Pas grand-chose avait changé, donc.

\- Comment ils étaient ?

\- Tu connais le proverbe, si tu n'as rien d'aimable à dire, ne dis rien ?

\- Euh. Oui.

\- Sev a toujours été poli avec moi.

\- C'est… chouette.

\- Tu ne devrais pas rentrer, trésor ?

Harry n'en avait pas particulièrement envie.

\- Oui, je suppose. Bonne nuit, Mme Campbell.

Harry était presque arrivé à la porte quand elle parla à nouveau. Comme sa maison lui rassemblait étrangement celle que de Mme Figg, même s'il lui manquait un élément important de chez Mme Figg, l'Odeur de Chats, il avait été assez content de (presque) repartir.

\- Trésor ?

\- Oui, Mme Campbell ?

\- Appelle-moi Jane, trésor. Est-ce que tout va bien, là-bas ? J'étais assez inquiète.

\- Ça va aller," lui assura-t-il, se retournant à moitié pour la regarder puis détournant les yeux, mal à l'aise. "Ça va aller."

\- Apprends donc à mentir mieux que ça…

Sa voix s'éteignit dans les tons vagues d'une personne récemment victime d'un sort de mémoire, et Harry avala un sentiment de culpabilité avant de retourner sur son lieu de travail, calculant mentalement les probabilités de trouver quelqu'un mort sur place quand il arriverait.

Prenez une (1) ancienne vengeance et un (1) ancien Mangemort instable, mettez en équation un (1) ancien prisonnier instable, ajoutez, mettez dans un shaker avec du jus de citron, et vous obtenez un cocktail qui signifiait que Drago avait des explications à donner.

Harry était à peu près sûr que son calcul s'était transformé en recette en cours de route, mais ce n'était Pas Sa Faute pour raison d'adultes se battant dans la rue comme des chiens enragés.

Harry franchit la porte récemment recréée de la maison de Rogue et trouva Sirius accroupi derrière la table basse sous forme de chien, la fourrure en bataille, grondant dans sa meilleure imitation d'un marteau-piqueur. La fourrure entre ses oreilles était couverte de sang.

En parlant de chiens enragés.

Rogue se tenait dans l'embrasure de la cuisine, tenant une bouteille rouge de potion de soin aux blessures.

\- -puéril," continua Rogue. "Si j'avais voulu te tuer, tu serais mort. Tu m'as fait gaspiller beaucoup trop de mon temps ce soir, Black. Potter, montez."

\- Non.

\- Potter.

\- Elle va bien. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour la garder.

Rogue tourna la tête pour le regarder, et seule une longue exposition aux regards meurtriers permit à Harry de rester calme et concentré.

\- Un elfe de maison," élabora-t-il. "Pas Drago ou quelqu'un de ce genre."

Seul une légère dilatation de ses iris permit de montrer que Rogue était en train d'imaginer Drago Malefoy en train de s'occuper d'un bébé, mais il resta convenablement figé. Harry, satisfait, s'agenouilla près de Sirius et frotta doucement son menton.

\- Tu dois vraiment apprendre à réfléchir avant de te précipiter au secours des gens," dit Harry à son chien. Euh. Parrain. "Et c'est moi qui te dis ça."

Le chien hirsute émit un grognement amusé.

Quelques temps plus tard, Sirius n'était plus en sang ni un chien, Rogue avait daigné s'asseoir sur une moitié de son canapé, l'autre moitié ayant été totalement éviscérée, et Harry essayait de reproduire une attitude détendue de Drago appuyé contre une bibliothèque, faute d'autre chaise.

\- Tu sembles remis," nota Rogue.

Sirius montra les dents en ce qui signifiait probablement un acquiescement, en animagus furieux.

\- Très bien. Fiche le camp de chez moi, Black.

\- Je dois parler à Harry.

\- Pour ce que ça peut me faire. Bonne nuit, messieurs.

Rogue se leva, et quitta la pièce à la hâte, montant les escaliers deux marches à la fois. Harry cligna des yeux.

\- Alors, Harry," dit Sirius, avant de s'interrompre.

\- Euh. Ouais ?

La porte donnant sur le couloir fut refermée, et Harry ne put rien entendre de l'étage. Cela le rendait nerveux.

\- Tu as mieux à faire que me regarder ?

\- … ben, il est en haut avec Kreattur.

\- Mer- credi. Kreattur le déteste.

\- On se demande pourquoi.

\- Ouais, eh bien tu ferais mieux de t'assurer que rien ne va exploser. Rogue a toujours ce sale caractère.

\- Tu as fait irruption chez lui.

\- Il pourrait prendre ça avec humour.

Parfois, se rappela Harry, Sirius était très difficile à comprendre.

\- Tu as fait IRRUPTION CHEZ LUI.

\- Harry, il est _maléfique_.

\- Les gens maléfiques peuvent avoir des maisons ! Il a une _gosse_ ici.

\- Je serais pas surpris s'il l'a empoisonnée elle aussi.

\- Arrête !

Sirius le regarda de sous l'ombre de ses cheveux, et Harry lui rendit son regard, les poings serrés.

\- C'est lui qui a commencé.

\- Vous n'avez pas _douze ans_! Est-ce que je dois appeler Remus ?

\- Remus serait de mon côté," dit Sirius, mais d'une voix boudeuse, comme s'il ne croyait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas _vérifier_ alors.

\- Je vais le faire.

\- Bien.

\- Bien.

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre, mal à l'aise.

Sirius soupira, et toucha prudemment sa plaie à la tête.

\- Ne la _gratte_ pas," protesta Harry, se passant la main dans les cheveux. S'il s'arrachait les cheveux, est-ce que Sirius serait plus raisonnable ?

Sirius haussa les épaules, et laissa retomber sa main.

\- Viens là, gamin.

Harry accepta l'étreinte en grommelant un peu, mais se sentit mieux après s'être fait ébouriffer les cheveux et avoir reçu la promesse de Sirius qu'il lui dirait ce que Remus avait dit.

Harry resta éveillé cette nuit là, songeant à différentes fins possibles à ce combat.


	16. La presse libre

Hier, il y avait eu un duel pas jusqu'à la mort, de la destruction de propriété et des sorts de mémoire en pleine rune.

Aujourd'hui il y avait une tourte. C'était une tourte au porc, avec une croûte dorée et plein de morceaux croustillants. On ne pouvait pas compter sur grand-chose dans la vie, mais on pouvait compter sur les tourtes. Vous suiviez la recette, vous obteniez une tourte. Vous mangiez la tourte. C'était un bon début.

C'était juste que Harry n'avait pas très faim ce jour-là.

\- Mangez," ordonna Rogue. "Et lisez vos lettres au lieu de les regarder d'un air benêt."

Harry ouvrit la première enveloppe, avec l'écriture maladroite de Sirius, et ne fit aucune remarque.

_Cher Harry,_

_Remus dit qu'il m'interdit de revenir ici chercher la bagarre, donc maintenant c'est toi qui devras me rendre visite. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je t'avais dit qu'il serait un connard maléfique._

_Dis-moi comment tu vas._

_Sirius_

La lettre suivante portait les anglaises élégantes de Remus Lupin.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'ai eu une conversation un peu étrange avec Sirius ce matin, et en échange d'une promesse de baby-sitting il m'a persuadé de t'écrire pour t'assurer que si tu as besoin de quelqu'un de neutre pour discuter de sa bagarre avec le professeur Rogue, je suis disponible. Je peux tout juste imaginer combien ils doivent être fatigants ensemble, même si je me rappelle quelques occasions de nos années d'école…_

_Écris-nous, Harry. Tonks et Teddy t'embrassent._

_Remus Lupin_

Harry reposa la lettre, se sentant plutôt rasséréné par ce courrier. Il n'avait pas vraiment prêté autant d'attention à Remus qu'il avait voulu le faire, même si Remus avait été un des amis de son père. C'était chouette de savoir que Remus ne lui en voulait pas.

\- Vous avez des choses à faire ?" demanda Rogue, avant de continuer d'un ton beaucoup plus doux : "Trésor, tu dois manger."

Harry leva la tête, surpris, et découvrit Rogue concentré sur Minnie Dee. C'était plus logique.

Il prit quelques bouchées de tourte au porc, puisque Rogue le lui avait rappelé. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans une tourte au porc.

\- Potter. Votre journée.

\- Je… devrais aller voir Sirius.

\- Alors allez-y.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de-

L'expression de Rogue pouvait se résumer en 'qui pose une question idiote doit en accepter les conséquences.'

\- D'accord," dit Harry.

* * *

Sirius était de mauvaise humeur. Sirius, dont la plupart des bonnes humeurs avaient été détruites par les détraqueurs, était presque toujours de mauvaise humeur, mais c'était particulièrement visible ce jour là. Cependant, il était difficile de rester de très mauvaise humeur après être passé par le magasin de Fred et George pour voir comment les affaires tournaient et avoir acheté la moitié du magasin en profitant de la carte de réduction de Harry.

\- Tu m'aimes juste parce que j'ai des parts dans un magasin de farces et attrapes," protesta Harry, s'habituant peu à peu à l'image de son parrain, visage creux, yeux sombres et grandes oreilles d'âne, portant quatre sacs remplis à ras bord.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles," dit Sirius de son ton le plus innocent.

Harry lui tint la porte, puis le suivit dehors dans l'air d'été.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec tout ça, d'ailleurs ? C'est illégal de l'utiliser sur les Moldus."

\- Seulement si on se fait prendre," dit calmement Sirius. "C'est pour toi."

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu sais, pour faire des petites blagues à Crochu.

Harry le regarda. Sirius semblait tout à fait ravi de se promener sans le moindre souci au monde. Il devenait comme ça quand il était de mauvaise humeur. Harry ne connaissait personne d'autre qui soit comme ça.

\- Je suis content de voir que nous savons régler nos problèmes comme des adultes," dit Harry. "Faire des blagues, ça va sûrement aider."

\- Content que tu le reconnaisses.

Harry eut incroyablement envie d'imiter la tendance de son parrain à grogner.

\- M. Rogue ! M. Rogue ! Diriez-vous que vous considériez Albus Dumbledore comme une figure paternelle ? Je vous ai écrit à propos de mon nouveau livre, j'espère que vous ferez un commentaire – que pensez vous du titre _Rogue :_ _Scélérat ou Saint_?

Rita Skeeter et ses lunettes étaient en train de poursuivre Rogue dans la rue. Il avait Minerva dans les bras, le regard de tous les passants sur lui, et un paquet de livres suspendu au coude.

Oh, Merlin.

\- Pas de commentaire," dit Rogue.

La main de Sirius sur le bras de Harry le retint quand il voulut s'avancer.

\- Tu ne veux quand même pas qu'elle s'en prenne à toi à la place, si ?" demanda Sirius à voix basse.

\- En fait, si," dit Harry avant de se dégager et de se placer entre Rogue qui se retirait et Rita Skeeter, son bloc-notes à la main.

\- Harry ! Harry, quel délice de te voir. Es-tu sorti de ta réclusion pour te joindre enfin au monde ?

\- Je suis en train de faire des courses.

\- Harry," dit-elle, avec la voix chaleureuse d'une personne qu'il faisait chanter, essayant de le contourner pour pouvoir suivre Rogue, "excuse-moi, j'étais en plein milieu d'un entretien-"

\- Je suis surpris que vous n'ayez pas écrit de livre sur moi. Compte tenu.

\- Oh, mais je le _fais_. Es-tu content de savoir ça ?

Harry cligna des yeux. Le bâton métaphorique de conversation, après avoir été gaiement échangé, tomba au sol et s'éloigna en roulant. Métaphoriquement.

Rita Skeeter était, malheureusement, une experte dans l'art de prendre le contrôle d'une conversation.

\- Tu as passé du temps avec le professeur Rogue depuis ta victoire, Harry ? Un commentaire sur les élections au Ministère ?

\- Il est toujours l'apprenti en potions de Rogue, et vous pouvez ficher le camp," dit Sirius en se plaçant d'un air menaçant derrière Harry, montrant les dents.

Rita Skeeter serra les lèvres.

\- Tu as étudié en secret avec M. Rogue ?" demanda-t-elle, sans regarder Sirius.

\- Ce n'est pas un secret," dit Sirius. "Et je vous ai demandé de partir, Mlle Skeeter."

\- M. Black, vous êtes un homme libre, déclaré innocent de tout crime. Vous ne m'intimidez pas.

Sirius eut un rire sombre.

\- C'est marrant, ça donc.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle, M. Black ?

\- Penser que le fait que je sois libre me rende moins dangereux. C'est marrant.

Elle fila peu de temps après ça. Rogue était introuvable, probablement en train de faire des courses dont il n'avait pas voulu informer Harry. Sirius ne fit aucun commentaire sur le sujet avant qu'ils se soient arrêtés pour acheter des glaces. Cela donna à Harry une minute pour réfléchir.

\- Merci. De l'avoir distraite.

\- Je t'en prie," dit Sirius à voix basse. "Je n'aurais probablement pas dû le faire en lui rappelant que j'ai passé dix ans à être accusé de meurtre, je suppose.

\- C'est pas grave, Sirius.

\- Si, ça l'est.

\- Je veux dire – d'accord, c'est sérieux. Mais je ne pense pas que tu lui aies vraiment fait peur. C'est difficile de lui faire peur.

\- Je vais peut-être présenter des excuses.

\- D'accord.

\- Ou la laisser se venger en écrivant des horreurs sur moi.

\- Je la vois bien faire ça, pour être honnête.

\- Ouais, hein. Qu'est-ce que Rogue fichait ici ?

\- Il achetait des livres, je suppose.

\- Tu as vu les titres ?

Harry réfléchit. Quatre livres, dont un vert, aucun titre visible…

\- Un avait un serpent sur la couverture," rapporta-t-il.

\- Ça n'a jamais été mauvais signe de quoi que ce soit," dit Sirius avec son sarcasme le plus épais.

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre.


	17. Interlude : Le chien dans la haie

Harry frottait de toutes ses forces le plus grand chaudron.

\- _Aguamenti_!

Le chaudron se remplit d'eau à nouveau, et il recommença à frotter. Des ingrédients volatils qui ne devaient pas recevoir trop d'énergie magique, hah.

Ses mains commençaient à prendre une intéressante teinte lavande dans l'eau. Harry serra les dents, et les nettoya avant que de la lavande commence à lui pousser par les oreilles ou un truc de ce genre.

* * *

La dispute qui suivit fut assez reposante, même si pas forcément perçue comme telle par quelqu'un qui espionnerait depuis la haie.

\- Instructions explicites- fut articulé dans un hurlement.

\- Pas expliqué-

\- Insolence-

\- Pourquoi vous me gardez ici, alors, bon sang ?" fut crié avant que Harry claque la porte derrière lui, et s'éloigne en tapant des pieds vers quelque but qui resterait un mystère pour notre occupant théorique de la haie, s'il existait.

Rogue alla jusqu'à la porte, observant son apprenti s'éloigner en tapant des pieds, et regarda autour de lui.

\- Fiche le camp de chez moi, Black, à moins de vouloir te rendre utile.

Les oreilles du chien dans la haie se couchèrent en arrière, puis une se releva d'un air interrogateur. Le chien gémit.

Rogue lui sourit.

\- Attrape-moi une couleuvre, tu veux bien, espèce de chien galeux.

Attraper des serpents c'était rigolo.

Rogue fronça les sourcils au dessus de son énorme nez.

\- _Vivante_.

Le chien n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'il adviendrait du serpent. Ni l'un ni l'autre. Il aboya d'un ton aimable.

\- Dis-moi, Black, que penserait Harry s'il savait que tu te planques ici sous prétexte de le protéger ?

Patmol remua la queue. Il aimait bien Harry.

\- Une couleuvre, vivante et intacte," dit Rogue, parce que Rogue aimait s'entendre parler. "Alors ? Ouste !"

Patmol s'éloigna en trottinant. Il y avait eu d'autres serpents dans les herbes hautes qui longeaient la route. Il allait les attraper. Il allait les apporter à son nouvel ami.

Il était impatient de voir la tête de Rogue quand Rogue réaliserait qu'ils étaient amis maintenant.

(Et une part de lui espérait des grattouilles sur les oreilles, ou peut-être un os.)

* * *

Il avait attrapé le serpent. Le serpent était à lui maintenant.

\- Donne-moi ça," ordonna Rogue.

Patmol ne fut pas convaincu.

\- Je pourrais l'arracher à ton corps encore tiède, mais Harry le remarquerait probablement," dit Rogue entre ses dents. Patmol se dit que Rogue ne comprenait pas qu'il entendait très bien.

Ou peut-être Rogue était juste malpoli.

Ignorant _et_ malpoli. Bien sûr.

Patmol essaya d'aboyer en tenant un serpent dans sa gueule. Le serpent continua à essayer d'en même temps fuir et faire le mort.

\- Je déteste les animaux," lui dit Rogue. "Je te déteste _toi_ , en particulier, pour des raisons trop nombreuses pour les énumérer."

Ça semblait être une bonne raison pour partir. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Reste là, espèce de-

Patmol s'arrêta, et regarda par-dessus son épaule avec son regard le plus innocent.

\- Je pourrais t'assommer," dit Rogue.

Il pouvait _essayer_. Patmol serait ravi d'avoir l'occasion de se battre et d'affirmer sa domination. Ça serait chouette.

Pas aussi chouette qu'un os, probablement.

\- _Ou alors_ ," dit Rogue en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, "je t'échange le serpent contre un os de jambon."

 _Oui !_ Être un chien c'était super. Comment avait-il pu penser un jour qu'être humain c'était une bonne idée, déjà ?

L'échange fut fait, le serpent fut enfermé dans une boîte en verre, et Patmol et son os furent renvoyés sur la route.

\- Si je te reprends à rôder dans mon jardin, j'appelle la fourrière moldue," dit Rogue alors que Patmol examinait son os pour voir s'il y avait encore du jambon dessus. Oui ! Il ne devrait probablement pas accepter de la nourriture de Rogue, franchement, mais ça faisait partie de son plan grandiose pour devenir amis.

\- Nous ne sommes pas _amis_ ," s’exclama Rogue, du ton exact qu'il empruntait quand on renversait de l'encre sur ses notes de cours. C'était rigolo. (Ce n'était pas rigolo, bien sûr. Sirius était un adulte maintenant. Oui, tout à fait un adulte.)

Oh, exact, occlumancie. Patmol ferma son esprit, et le reste des pensées d'un animagus restera un mystère.


	18. Un autre projet s'annonce

Le salon et ses murs tapissés de livres avaient été quelque peu en désordre depuis que le duel avait brisé les meubles et détruit les murs. Oh, tout avait été réparé, mais ensuite Minnie avait pleuré et il avait fallu faire des repas et vérifier des potions et avoir des disputes – toutes les parties du quotidien d'une vie essayant d'entasser trop de gens et trop de carrières dans ce qui était, à la base, une maison plutôt petite.

Ce fut donc avec une certaine surprise que Harry rentra de faire des courses pour découvrir l'endroit transformé, avec un mur entièrement remplacé par une rangée de vivariums comme dans un zoo, avec des petites plantes et des petites coupelles d'eau. Le professeur Rogue était en train de lire un livre à la couverture verte ornée d'un dessin de serpent et tenait Minnie de son autre bras, tout en observant à travers la vitre un serpent maronnasse d'une trentaine de centimètres.

\- Ah, Potter. Bien. Je commençais à manquer de bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, monsieur ?

\- Une couleuvre juvénile, _natrix natrix_ , sauf erreur de ma part. Les écailles marron et les marques jaunes distinctives derrière la tête, qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas, monsieur.

\- Non ? Il m'a semblé comprendre que vous parliez le fourchelang de façon assez accomplie.

\- Ce n'était pas mon talent. Monsieur.

\- Profitez de toute occasion, Potter. De toute occasion.

Ça ressemblait presque à un conseil. Rogue devait être _vraiment_ distrait. Harry prit Minnie, et elle babilla en sa direction, demi-syllabes et presque mots. Il lui sourit.

Rogue avait été plongé dans son livre, pendant ce temps.

\- Il est écrit ici que les couleuvres mangent surtout des grenouilles. Demandez-lui s'il en veut une, vous voulez bien ?

\- Euh.

\- Sans y passer toute la journée, Potter.

Le regard de Harry se posa sur la paroi de verre et en particulier sur une branche fixée à mi-hauteur du vivarium. Il se dit qu'un serpent devrait aimer ça. Est-ce qu'un vivarium d'un mètre de long et de trente centimètres de large était assez pour un serpent ? Pourquoi y avait-il un serpent ? Pourquoi y avait-il _plusieurs_ vivariums ?

Ça ne pouvait que bien se terminer.

\- Est-ce que tu veux une grenouille ?" demanda-t-il à la branche.

Rogue soupira.

\- Je vous ai _dit_ que je ne le parlais plus. C'est _lui_ qui faisait ça.

\- Vous avez appris quelques mots à Weasley pendant la guerre.

\- Juste au cas où il – où quelqu'un – voudrait descendre à la Chambre sans moi.

\- Est-ce que vous vous rappelez ce que vous lui avez appris ?

\- Euh. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai prévu d'apprendre le fourchelang.

\- … est-ce que c'est possible, monsieur ?

\- Si Dumbledore a pu apprendre le Sirénien et tous les autres charabias qu'il maîtrisait, je peux apprendre le fourchelang. C'est un langage magique, mais il y a eu des récits de personnes l’ayant appris, au lieu de le parler naturellement.

\- … dans ces livres sur les sorciers maléfiques célèbres que vous m'avez fait emprunter chez les Malefoy ?

\- Il se trouve que oui.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que vous devriez vous plonger dans ce genre de saletés, monsieur ?

\- Je ne pense vraiment pas que communiquer avec une créature dont le plus grand crime contre la nature est de manger des grenouilles compte comme des 'saletés', Potter. Maintenant, si j'ai satisfait votre curiosité, comment avez-vous ouvert la Chambre ?

Harry se rappela les mots dans sa tête et dit "Ouvre-toi."

\- En anglais. Encore.

Il ferma les yeux, et essaya de se rappeler le son. Un sifflement, une chute…

\- SSSss," essaya-t-il, mais à son oreille c'était plat et faux, sans aucun sens, juste un sifflement. Il secoua la tête. "Non, désolé. Je ne sais pas."

\- Votre maîtrise précédente du langage est un point de départ. Aucune inquiétude à avoir. C'est loin d'être le problème le plus complexe que nous avons affronté. Maintenant, donnez-moi Minnie. Vous devez aller chercher des grenouilles pour notre nouvel invité.

Harry lui tendit le bébé, malgré les protestations dudit bébé. Elle lui siffla dessus.

\- Monsieur, vous êtes sûr-

\- Ce n'est pas une option, idiot.

\- D'accord… où je vais trouver des grenouilles, alors ?

\- Près de la rivière. Ce n'est peut-être pas au niveau de votre danger habituel, mais je suis sûr que si vous y mettez du vôtre, vous pourrez réussir à tomber dedans et manquer de vous noyer.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, monsieur.

Le silence de Rogue fut éloquent.

Harry attrapa des grenouilles en pataugeant dans la boue puante sur le bord de la rivière, et tomba juste un tout petit peu dedans.

* * *

Le plan de Rogue était assez simple, mais il ajouta d'autres tâches à un emploi du temps déjà plein comme un œuf. Des souvenirs de sons de serpent et de leur langage corporel étaient enregistrés dans une pensine, analysés et transcrits. À la couleuvre se joignirent deux jours plus tard une vipère, un serpent des blés acheté lors d'un passage à Londres, et, plus exotique, un Boa venant d'Amérique du Sud.

\- Vous ne devriez pas classer ceux-là à part ?" demanda Harry, observant les petites fioles de cristal contenant les sons du nourrissage du Boa rangées à côté des autres.

\- Pourquoi, je vous prie ?

\- Il – elle ? utilise probablement un dialecte différent. J'ai rencontré un Boa originaire du Brésil une fois. Il avait un drôle d'accent.

\- Il y a des dialectes en Fourchelang.

\- Si c'était facile, tout le monde l'apprendrait. Monsieur, pourquoi étudiez-vous le Fourchelang ?

\- À votre avis ?

\- Je ne _sais pas_. Fierté Serpentard ? Voldemort vous manque à ce point ?

Rogue se figea, serrant sa baguette jusqu'à ce que ses doigts deviennent blancs. Le bureau parut soudain tout petit.

\- C'est une explication comme une autre," murmura Rogue.

\- Ben à moi il ne me manque pas," dit Harry d'un ton hargneux. "Vous pouvez vous passer de moi pour le reste de l'après-midi, hein ?"

\- Bien sûr.

Bien sûr.

\- Je sors.

Vers un endroit qui n'était pas rempli de serpents, alors que Harry voulait juste étudier les potions et ne pas avoir à penser à la guerre. Des serpents. Nagini, ses crocs dans le cou de Rogue. Le basilic.

Ce n'était pas comme si Harry _aimait_ les serpents.

Il transplana, sans être trop sûr de sa destination, les yeux en feu, les joues humides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note de la traductrice :**
> 
> J'ai pris la liberté d'employer le mot "Sirénien" (qui existe vraiment mais veut dire autre chose) au lieu de "Langue aquatique" parce que je trouve que ça sonne mieux et qu'à mon humble (lol) avis J-F Ménard aurait pu faire un effort (ou peut-être y a-t-il songé mais a été bloqué par le fait que le mot existe vraiment mais veut dire autre chose).


	19. Cicatrices en guérison

\- Harry, mon chéri, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Harry se retrouva enveloppé par la figure ronde de Mme Weasley, et la serra dans ses bras en retour. Il était au Terrier, donc. Bien.

\- Entre et je vais nous faire une tasse de thé," dit-elle, et Harry entra, s'assit à la table de la cuisine, et la regarda faire une tasse de thé. Il faisait toujours si confortablement chaud ici.

\- Rien de vraiment grave. Je suis juste – fatigué.

\- L'apprentissage te demande beaucoup de travail ?

\- Un peu.

Il y eut le calme, et la bouilloire qui dansait en préparant le thé, et Mme Weasley expliquait comment allait tout le monde.

\- Et Ginny est sortie voler aujourd'hui," finit-elle, et Harry leva le nez de sa contemplation de petites cuillères volantes.

\- Je suis venu pour la voir, en fait.

\- Oh. Eh bien, tu pourras aller la voir dans un instant, quand tu m'auras dit ce qui ne va pas.

L'autorité maternelle était confortable et en même temps lui donnait envie de s'enfuir. Il serra ses mains autour de sa tasse et sirota son thé, gagnant du temps.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que tout le monde a du mal à oublier que la guerre est finie ?

\- Oh, oui. Harry, _merci_.

\- Euh. Quoi ?

\- Nous n'aurions pas dû te demander de tout prendre en charge. Tu étais trop jeune. Oh, j'étais terrifiée, absolument terrifiée.

Harry tapota sa main et fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air inquiet. Pour éviter une autre étreinte, il reprit un peu de thé.

\- J'ai perdu mes frères pendant la première guerre, tu sais. Je n'avais pas été impliquée, et j'étais tellement en colère de ne rien avoir pu faire, vraiment, alors que j'avais les garçons à la maison, ils étaient petits, et que je ne pouvais pas vraiment…

\- Tout va bien, Mme Weasley, je veux dire… tout ne va pas bien.

\- Appelle-moi Molly, mon chéri. Ensuite il y a eu cette guerre et je me suis encore retrouvée… quelqu'un d'autre a fait le gros du travail. Ce que je veux dire… ce que je veux dire, c'est que, tout ce que je peux faire, nous le pouvons. Absolument tout.

Harry lui sourit.

\- Juste me dire où est Ginny aujourd'hui… et peut-être des vêtements et des trucs de bébé ? Pour Minnie, je veux dire. Elle grandit.

La joie de Molly sembla réapparaître comme le soleil derrière un nuage, et elle hocha fermement la tête.

\- J'ai encore toutes les affaires de Ginny dans le grenier, je vais les chercher. Ginny est en bas de la colline, tu connais le chemin.

\- Merci.

Harry finit son thé, et sortit. Il avait commencé à bruiner, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. La vie n'était pas si mal.

* * *

Harry et Ginny étaient assis dans les branches d'un énorme chêne, vieux et tout tordu, dont les feuilles les abritaient de la pluie qui se déversait autour d'eux. Il y avait des gouttes de pluie dans les longs cheveux roux de Ginny. Harry essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il avait voulu dire, si même sil l'avait su.

\- Harry ?

\- C'est dommage pour la pluie.

\- Oh, le jardin en a besoin, et ce n'est pas comme si on était trempés. J'aimerais juste pouvoir transplaner. Tu pourrais me ramener ?

\- Non. Non, je voulais te parler en fait.

\- Oh ?

\- J'ai encore plusieurs années d'apprentissage.

\- Je sais.

\- C'est un paquet de temps.

\- Harry Potter, viens-en au but.

Il rit, et sourit devant son visage décidé.

\- Bon. D'accord. Euh." Il n'y avait aucun moyen élégant d'aborder ça. Est-ce qu'il devrait même en parler ? "J'ai l'impression que je viens te parler seulement quand je veux parler de Voldemort. Je suis désolé."

\- … tu as intérêt. Ron dit que tu ne lui as pas beaucoup parlé non plus. Nous sommes tes amis, Harry.

\- Je sais. C'est juste que j'ai tellement de choses à faire, et j'oublie. Tu passes un bon été ?

\- Oui. Ça fait bizarre de n'avoir personne d'autre dans la maison, juste maman, papa et moi. La goule prend ça assez mal.

\- Ça a l'air – calme.

\- Très. Tu devrais venir et m'aider à m'entraîner pour l'équipe.

\- Je vais voir quand je peux. Il y a tellement de choses à faire.

\- Maman dit que c'est typique des hommes de ne pas demander de l'aide quand vous en avez besoin.

\- Ron dit qu'elle a failli débarquer plusieurs fois.

\- Elle le ferait, si le professeur Rogue n'était pas si susceptible. Je l'imagine mal s'occuper d'un bébé, franchement.

\- Je parie qu'il était nul au début, mais il s'en sort assez bien maintenant. À part le fait qu'on manque tous de sommeil. On n'a pas encore trouvé de solution.

\- Eh bien, trouvez-la, Harry.

Il rit à nouveau.

\- Tu es un héros. Tu résous les problèmes.

Elle avait l'air si sûre d'elle, comme si c'était aussi simple que ça.

\- Je n'ai pas été le seul à me battre dans cette guerre. Tu as fait ta part aussi.

\- Bien sûr. Obligé.

Des objectifs clair, voilà. Elle les avait. Il en voulait. Il voulait…

\- On n'est pas obligés de parler de Voldemort," dit-il.

\- Oh ? Je me sentais presque prête à le faire.

\- Il est mort. Il peut rester juste mort. Ça n'a pas d'importance de savoir comme il était, vraiment, ou comment ça faisait de le connaître. Il est mort.

\- C'est vrai.

La pluie produisait un halo brumeux sur les feuilles au-dessus d'eux, les enveloppant dans une bulle d'eau protectrice. Le soleil qui revenait donnait au tout une lueur dorée.

\- C'était un connard," ajouta Harry.

Ils rirent tous les deux.


	20. Manque de sommeil

Harry retourna à son apprentissage chargé de cartons de layette et d'un grand plat de tourte au bœuf pour le dîner. Il y avait eu une discussion au sujet des tourtes, et de comment on pouvait compter sur elles même en face d'hommes têtus et de mauvais souvenirs.

Harry rangea ses affaires et alla jeter un coup d'œil au bébé. Elle dormait dans son petit lit, et Rogue était penché sur elle, l'observant. Avec son visage pâle et ses yeux sombres et scintillants, il avait l'air particulièrement vampirique ce jour là.

Harry croisa son regard, sentit l'occlumancie effleurer son esprit.

 _En bas_? pensa/imagina Harry, projetant dans l'espace sombre au-delà des murs de feu de son esprit, et Rogue hocha légèrement la tête.

Ils descendirent, les portes se fermant silencieusement derrière eux, et Harry mena le chemin à travers le salon plein de serpents et de livres jusqu'à la cuisine, qui était toujours la même que lorsque Harry avait commencé ce travail, il y avait combien de semaines de ça ?

Pas tant que ça. Ça paraissait plus.

\- Vous n'êtes pas revenu pour démissionner," observa Rogue. "Si c'était aussi facile de vous faire changer d'avis, j'aurais été débarrassé de vous depuis des années."

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Minnie me manquerait, de toute façon," dit-il.

\- Tiens donc.

\- Pourquoi c'est si difficile d'imaginer que je peux _l'aimer_?

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à prédire votre comportement, Potter.

Harry se força à garder une expression neutre, même sous le regard noir de Rogue. Il ne gagnerait rien à rire, ou à sourire.

\- Alors, on fait quoi maintenant.

\- Maintenant, nous continuons notre travail. C'est assez de comédie, vous ne croyez pas ?

\- Vous pourriez juste me dire ce qui se passe.

Rogue l'observa sous ses paupières mi-closes.

\- Nous avons entrepris une étude des potions et du fourchelang, et nous prenons soin de Minerva Delphi, car ce sont les tâches nécessaires qui se présentent à nous.

Harry enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Nécessaires ?

\- Oui, idiot.

\- Oh. C'est bon, alors.

Les sourcils de Rogue firent un petit bond.

\- Je ne suis pas _paresseux_ , monsieur. Je veux juste pouvoir penser que je ne perds pas mon temps.

\- Je vous promets que vous ne perdez pas votre temps.

\- C'est bon, alors. J'ai rapporté le dîner, donc il reste quoi ?

\- Relisez mes notes sur les phonèmes identifiés et ajoutez vos commentaires, puis quand la lune se lèvera le chaudron principal aura besoin de trois mesures d'aconit en poudre. Vous vous rappelez les gestes à faire ?

\- Oui, je maîtrise," confirma Harry.

L'expression de Rogue, n°7, était le désir frustré de trouver quelque chose à propos duquel faire un reproche et se voir repoussé par le bon travail du malheureux récipiendaire du regard noir. C'était une des expressions préférées de Harry.

* * *

Le manque de sommeil avait des effets étranges sur la façon dont on percevait le temps. Harry avait clairement l'impression d'avoir commencé son apprentissage quelques jours plus tôt, et en même temps d'avoir passé les nuits à étudier les interactions et correspondances des ingrédients depuis toujours.

Ce n'était pas comme si Minnie Dee ne dormait pas la nuit, pas vraiment. C'était une enfant charmante quand on lui accordait toute l'attention qu'elle voulait, mais elle avait toujours du mal à être laissée toute seule (ainsi que Rogue, et Harry par extension). Harry ne savait pas trop de quel esprit sortaient les cauchemars et les anxiétés et qui s'en nourrissait, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Aucun d'eux ne dormait bien, entre le rythme de leur travail et le besoin de se trouver à trois endroits en même temps, surtout maintenant que les serpents aussi réclamaient des soins.

Réduire le fourchelang à des mouvements et des morceaux de sons était vaguement intéressant, même si c'était plus le genre d'Hermione que de Harry, à la base. Il n'aimait pas rester immobile, assis à son bureau à définir les différences entre sS, Sss, et sss. Sans parler des possibilités du langage corporel comme composante du fourchelang, ce qui lui donnait envie de mettre le feu à l'atelier et de s'enfuir en balai.

Or, le truc avec Harry c'est qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de très passif. Il abordait ses problèmes de façon inattendue, mais il finissait pas les aborder. Il ne s'écoula donc pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'il referme la petite fenêtre ronde derrière Hedwige, l'envoyant chasser et porter ses courtes lettres (surtout pour rassurer tout le monde qu'il n'était pas mort et n'avait pas assassiné son professeur de potions).

Ses lunettes étaient mouillées. Il avait plu une petite pluie fine toute la journée, l'humidité s'infiltrait partout, et la situation était juste… idiote.

Ridicule, franchement. Quand avait-il attendu Rogue pour trouver une solution à un problème. Il était sûr qu'il y avait un problème, même s'il était probablement secret. Ça signifiait juste que Harry devait trouver une solution.

Il essuya ses lunettes sur son t-shirt, sortit son miroir de poche, s'allongea sur son lit, et appela :

\- Sirius ?

Sirius apparut dans le petit miroir, comme s'il se tenait très loin.

\- Harry ! Il était temps que tu appelles.

\- Euh. En fait j'appelais pour Kreattur ?

\- … _pourquoi_.

\- J'ai pensé qu'il aimerait peut-être avoir du travail ? S'il te plaît, Sirius ?

\- Je ne suis pas à la maison, mais je vais lui dire de faire un saut. Ce que tu pourrais faire.

\- Je dois travailler pour mon apprentissage.

Et s'occuper de Rogue et du bébé.

\- Tu as utilisé ces trucs que je t'ai offert ?

\- En fait, Minnie Dee aime bien les fausses baguettes qui lancent des feux d'artifice.

Sirius émit un petit soupir satisfait.

\- Je parie que Rogue adore ça.

\- Pas du tout.

Harry savait que son ton était parfaitement normal, mais Sirius éclata de rire. La conversation après cela fut plus légère, et Harry se sentit plus léger. Il avait un plan.

* * *

Tout se passa très bien pendant environ six heures. (Harry aurait vraiment dû se méfier, songea-t-il plus tard. Sa vie ne pouvait pas être si simple.)

Kreattur avait poliment accepté, disant :

\- Kreattur serait ravi de s'occuper de la jeune maîtresse. Elle a un très bon nez, cela est sûr.

Rogue, ayant été informé par Harry que Harry avait trouvé un ami elfe de maison qui viendrait aider, se contenta de hocher la tête tout en continuant à éplucher des racines d'anis, et demanda à Harry de lui attraper quelques mulots. Harry résista à l'envie de lui dire qu'il n'était pas Drago, et alla faire ce qu'on lui demandait.

Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard, alors que Harry était rentré pour lancer les mulots dans la vague direction des serpents, avait gravi l'escalier dans lequel Minnie Dee était tombée la veille (et n'avait-ce pas été une occasion fascinante de tester les sorts de sécurité) et avait passé la tête dans le labo de potions, que Rogue sortit de sa stupeur.

\- À _qui_ avez-vous dit que vous aviez confié Minerva ?


	21. Rogue casse une lampe

Rogue baissa la flamme sous le chaudron bouillonnant.

\- C'est un elfe de maison de la famille Black, donc je suis sûr qu'il s'est déjà occupé de plein de bébés," dit Harry.

\- Que venez-vous de dire ?

\- Il s'est déjà occupé de plein de bébés.

\- L' _autre_ partie.

\- C'est l'elfe de maison de la famille Black. Il s'appelle Kreattur. Je vous ai déjà parlé de lui, il aime désapprouver tout ce que je fais.

\- Où est-il en ce moment ?

\- Il surveille Minnie Dee. C'était le but, non ?

Rogue sortit de la pièce à la hâte, et Harry le suivit. Ensemble, ils allèrent voir ce que faisait Kreattur, et le trouvèrent en train de s'occuper de Minnie, rangeant des jouets éparpillés et chantant une petite chanson croassante à propos de grenouilles pour le ravissement évident de la petite fille. Rogue referma doucement la porte de la chambre.

\- Allez préparer le déjeuner," dit Rogue, avant de retourner dans le laboratoire.

Eh bien, c'était bon, non ? Harry n'aimait pas trop ce ton de voix, mais Rogue n'avait rien fait d’agressif.

* * *

Tout s'écroula quand Minnie fut mise au lit pour sa sieste.

Harry, en train de s'occuper des serpents, salua Kreattur d'un air distrait quand l'opération de nettoyage de l'elfe atteignit le salon. Le monologue interne-externe de Kreattur n'avait pas trop changé depuis toutes les années que Harry le connaissait, donc Harry entendit les opinions de Kreattur sur les meubles (de la camelote), les serpents (pourquoi donc étaient-ils là, Kreattur se demandait bien) et les cheveux de Harry (ni fait ni à faire).

Harry lissa ses cheveux, mais c'était toujours, évidemment, peine perdue.

Rogue entra dans la cuisine, et Harry s'interrompit pour le saluer de la main. Kreattur ne leva pas les yeux vers Rogue, époussetant la lampe sur la petite table à côté du canapé.

\- C'est lui le père, alors ? Cette charogne impure ? Pas ce à quoi Kreattur se serait attendu, non, pas du tout, pas de la part de-

Harry lut le regard de Rogue un instant avant que Rogue agisse.

\- COUCHE-TOI," hurla Harry, alors même que le sort vert acide traversait l'espace où Kreattur se tenait une seconde avant.

Harry tira son _autre_ baguette, la laissant bondir dans sa main comme elle avait toujours envie de le faire. Il la braqua vers le professeur Rogue alors que le professeur Rogue pivotait pour lui faire face, un rictus meurtrier au visage.

\- EXPELLIARMUS," hurla Harry, et la force du sort projeta Rogue dans la bibliothèque, son crâne heurtant le bois avec un bruit horrible.

Kreattur était roulé en boule dans le coin de la pièce, près de la lampe brisée. Harry prit une respiration prudente, et observa les livres éparpillés, son professeur inconscient, et la troisième baguette dans sa main. Il n'allait pas commencer une collection.

\- Kreattur. Nettoie tout ça.

Kreattur se leva, observant longuement Harry par-dessous ses paupières, et obéit. Au moins recevoir un ordre avait calmé ses tremblements.

\- Je vais m'en occuper," promit Harry. "Il ne va pas – je suis désolé, Kreattur."

\- Le jeune Harry s'en sortait presque bien," dit Kreattur dans le vide, "jusqu'à ce qu’il dise qu'il était désolé."

Harry soupira, et alla appliquer des potions de guérison sur le crâne de son professeur, là où il avait percuté la bibliothèque.

Rogue se réveilla alors que Harry versait la potion de guérison locale sur un mouchoir, et ne bougea pas.

\- On va devoir trouver une autre solution que le meurtre, monsieur," dit Harry, se concentrant sur la plaie et sur garder son autre main bien stable, sa baguette pointée sur la gorge de son professeur.

La mort pour tous, et tous mourraient à leur tour, mais pas aujourd'hui, pour Kreattur. Harry ne pouvait oublier cette lumière d'un vert acide, tout à fait comme la lumière qui avait tué Dumbledore pendant cette nuit sombre. Il avait pensé qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à voir cette lumière.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, Potter," murmura Rogue.

\- Non. Je vous arrêterai.

Ils s'observèrent pendant de longues secondes, immobiles. Puis, à l'étage, ils entendirent Minerva se mettre à pleurer. Rogue ferma les yeux un instant, et pendant cet instant, il eut l'air horriblement, effroyablement fatigué.

Harry savait profiter d'une occasion quand il en voyait une.

\- Monsieur, si vous vous méfiez de Kreattur, ce n'est pas la peine. Il ne lui fera aucun mal, vraiment, je vous assure.

Cela ne sembla pas aider.

\- Et si vous voulez qu'il ne dise rien, il ne dira rien. Je peux le lui ordonner. S'il était insultant-

\- Il ne dira rien de moi, ou de Minerva Delphi. À vous, à quiconque. Jamais.

\- Kreattur, obéis à ça," dit aussitôt Harry.

\- Kreattur obéit," marmonna Kreattur. "Mais Kreattur ne comprend pas, mais Kreattur n'a pas à comprendre, Kreattur doit seulement obéir au premier chien errant qu'il croise dans la rue. Pas _n'importe quel_ chien errant, bien sûr."

L'expression de Rogue était sombre et menaçante. Harry acheva d'appliquer la potion, et se pencha en arrière, appuyé sur ses talons.

Rogue regarda la baguette dans la main de Harry, et croisa son regard. Aucune pensée ne passa de l'un à l'autre, mais quelque chose changea dans le regard sombre de Rogue.

\- Potter. Allez voir Minerva. Kreattur. Je vais expliquer.

\- … vous lui expliquez à _lui_?" protesta Harry.

\- Filez.

\- Si vous lui faites du mal-

\- Non.

Harry monta l'escalier en tapant des pieds, ruminant des pensées rageuses et moroses à propos de professeurs qui pensent que le meurtre est la meilleure façon de régler les problèmes et de bébés qui n'arrêtaient pas de pleurer et de pourquoi _donc_ le professeur Rogue avait essayé de tuer Kreattur et pourquoi le professeur Rogue allait expliquer à _Kreattur_ et pas à Harry. Pourquoi.

* * *

Quand Harry redescendit en portant une petite fille cramponnée à lui, Kreattur plaçait un plateau de thé sur la table, tout en chantonnant à nouveau une chanson sur les grenouilles. Rogue était assis dans le vieux fauteuil, le regard dans le vide. Harry s'assit sur le canapé, et se contenta de bavarder avec Minnie Dee.

\- Se'pent," commenta-t-elle, regardant le vivarium du bébé boa constricteur. Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers le vivarium, puis revint à Minnie Dee.

\- C'est ça, Minnie. Serpent. Tu peux dire dada ?

Elle souffla des bulles de salive.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle pleurait," commenta Harry. "Elle est calme maintenant."

\- Il est possible qu'elle ait une sensibilité envers la magie noire," dit Rogue.

\- Puisqu'on en parle," dit Harry, gardant un ton léger, amical, adapté à la présence d'un bébé. "Je commence à manquer de patience, monsieur."

Rogue croisa le regard de Harry, jeta un œil à la baguette de sureau toujours dans la main libre de Harry, et revint à son visage.

\- Je vois ça.

\- Alors ?

\- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez gardé cela.

\- La guerre n'était pas finie. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est toujours pas finie.

\- Vous avez toujours l'anneau ?

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance.

\- Le fait de savoir si vous avez oui ou non collecté les artefacts les plus puissants du monde n'est pas _important_?

\- Arrêtez de changer de sujet.

\- Savoir si oui ou non vous êtes le-

\- J'ai dit STOP," et la conversation fut interrompue par les pleurs de Minnie Dee, et Kreattur s'occupa d'elle, et puis il fallut servir le thé (thé noir avec des feuilles de framboisier, parfaitement préparé), et puis Minnie dut être mise au lit pour sa sieste, et puis il fallut s'occuper des potions dans le laboratoire, et il y avait encore de vieux livres sur les serpents à consulter.

Harry laissa la baguette de Rogue sur une paillasse du laboratoire, et elle avait disparu quand il regarda à nouveau.

Ils _allaient_ finir cette conversation. Mais pas celle à propos de savoir si oui ou non Harry était le maître de la mort.


	22. Détails importants

Harry frotta ses yeux irrités, aiguisa sa plume, et se pencha à nouveau sur son parchemin.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Merci pour la liste des personnes mortes et disparues pendant la guerre. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tellement de gens sont encore portés disparus. Tu penses qu'ils se cachent, comme le professeur Slughorn ? Je vais me renseigner._

_Les choses sont plus calmes ici. Le professeur Rogue et Kreattur arrivent à s'entendre. Minnie Dee dort mieux. Je joins à cette lettre les dernières notes sur le fourchelang. Kreattur a apporté deux de mes potions de nettoyage et les a lâchées dans la maison, donc tout est étincelant._

_À propos de Kingsley, ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas qu'il gagne ? C'est juste que je ne suis pas sûr d'être la bonne personne pour dire ça. La prophétie c'est du passé maintenant, moi pas- tu vois ce que je veux dire._

_Je pensais que j'aurais plus de temps pour dormir maintenant que je ne passe pas tout mon temps à m'occuper de Minnie Dee, mais il y a toujours encore plus à faire. Non, je ne veux pas voir un guérisseur. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas enfermé avec mes piles de livres et mes chaudrons, je sors faire des courses et je vais voler presque tout les soirs après le coucher du soleil et je n'aurai pas d'ennuis avec le Ministère (oui, je lance un sort de Désillusion!)._

_Il y a un autre effet à la présence de Kreattur ici pour aider – j'ai du temps libre ! Je peux vous retrouver toi et Ron à Londres ou à Pré-au-Lard, dis moi juste o_ _ù_ _et quand (et invite qui tu veux). Je peux m'arranger avec le Ministère, et la dernière trêve avec Rogue signifie que je peux pratiquement me balader comme je veux. Demande à Ron, je lui ai expliqué._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Harry_

Il restait juste une lettre, de l'écriture élégante de Drago. Harry _pouvait_ la laisser pour plus tard – mais il avait déjà fait ça trop de fois, et il restait un peu de soleil dans le ciel. Il rompit le cachet de cire et entreprit de déchiffrer l'écriture de Drago.

_Mon cher Harry,_

_Il est plus que déraisonnable de ta part d'être encore en colère contre moi. Ce silence est particulièrement malvenu et puéril…_

Bla, bla, bla, une demi-page de geignements…

_Tu as bien de la chance que ma mère éprouve un certain intérêt envers cet elfe de maison, autrement je n'aurais reçu aucune nouvelle de ta part et j'aurais supposé que tu avais fini par te faire tuer. Il dit que tu étudies le fourchelang et que tu vas voler et fabriquer des potions au lieu de dormir, ce qui semble tout à fait conforme à ton caractère. Tu peux arrêter de te comporter comme si tu allais mourir jeune, tu sais. En supposant que tu ne te laisses pas empoisonner, tu seras toujours aussi exaspérant quand nous aurons tous les deux l'âge de Dumbledore._

_J_ _'attends tes excuses avec impatience._

_Bien à toi,_

_Drago_

_PS. Merci pour les chocolats, que je n'ai pas encore goûtés. Que leur as-tu fait ?_

Alors comme ça, Kreattur allait raconter à Drago et Narcissa Malefoy que Harry parlait le fourchelang, un moyen détourné de ne pas mentionner Rogue ou Minerva Delphi. Harry replia soigneusement la lettre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une impression désagréable, et il ne pouvait comprendre _pourquoi_.

Narcissa Malefoy ne devrait pas montrer un tel intérêt envers ce que Harry faisait, ou ce que Rogue faisait. Kreattur ne devrait pas être si enthousiaste à l'idée de récupérer des affaires de bébé dans le grenier des Black ou d'avoir des discussions sous cape avec Rogue à propos de l'éducation traditionnelle des bébés sang-pur. Kreattur avait de nombreux aspects, mais la joie n'en faisait pas partie.

C'était comme recevoir un puzzle dont il manquait la moitié des pièces, et être capable de voir l'espace manquant. Il n' _aimait_ pas la forme de cet espace manquant, parce que c'était une femme morte qui avait connu Rogue, dont l'annonce de la mort avait mis fin au sort de mémoire sur Rogue, et que Kreattur avait appelé Miss Bella.

Harry n'était vraiment, vraiment pas prêt à s'attacher autant à la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange, sans même parler d' _aborder_ l'idée de elle et Rogue… comment ils avaient… il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Ses pensées venaient comme du caramel coulant lentement.

Ploc.

Il espérait vraiment que le mal n'était pas génétique. Est-ce que être un psychopathe sadique était génétique ?

Ploc.

Bon, si elle était une petite-cousine de Sirius, elle ne pouvait pas être _totalement_ mauvaise.

Ploc.

Mais franchement, ça ne semblait pas valoir le coup de lancer un _avada kedavra_.

Ploc.

Devrait-il dire à Rogue qu'il savait ? Bien sûr que non.

Ploc.

Devrait-il en parler à quelqu'un d'autre ? Il en avait envie.

Ploc.

Rogue ne l'avait pas fait jurer le secret, mais il l'aurait fait s'il avait su qu'il savait.

Ploc.

Il avait déjà révélé à Ron et Hermione des secrets bien plus sombres que celui-là. Il n'allait pas cesser de leur faire confiance avec ses secrets _maintenant_. Avec ses pensées en ordre, Harry déplia sa lettre à Hermione et raya le passage qui proposait une réunion de groupe.

_PS. J'ai découvert quelque chose. On se voit dès que possible._

Encore une lettre.

_Drago,_

_Peux-tu enquêter pour savoir ce que voulait ta mère ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'elle convainque Kreattur de me surveiller. Est-ce que ton père est au courant ?_

_Tu ne connais probablement pas la réponse à cette question._

_Il se passe trop de choses à la fois. je ne suis pas en colère, Drago, je suis fatigué. Je ne me suis pas fait empoisonner non plus, Rogue est trop occupé à essayer de me faire 'interagir' avec les serpents. Apparemment, admettre que je ne les aime pas signifie que je dois combattre ce penchant irrationnel._

_Nous avons fait des expériences assez intéressantes avec des écailles fraîches, en voyant comment changer d'espèce permet de changer les effets._

_Harry_

_PS. Les chocolats sont parfaitement sans danger pour un être humain. Régale-toi._

Harry souriait en tendant les lettres à Hedwige pour qu'elle les porte.

* * *

Les réponses arrivèrent par hibou le lendemain, et Harry les ouvrit au déjeuner.

_Cher Harry,_

_Ron et moi pouvons venir Square Grimmaurd ce soir. C'est l'endroit le plus sûr._

_Hermione Granger_

_Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques_

Et de la part de Drago :

_CE N'ÉTAIT PAS SANS DANGER POUR UN ÊTRE HUMAIN_

Harry prit une gorgée de jus de citrouille, et dit à Rogue :

\- L'extrait d'herbe à chat a fonctionné, si vous voulez que je prépare quelque chose pour le professeur McGonagall.

\- Hmm. Il me semble que je lui dois une bouteille de whisky, pour son assistance.

\- C'est une bonne idée, de mélanger les deux ?

\- Ça m'étonnerait.

\- Il me semble qu'on ne devrait pas le faire, alors.

\- Vous négligez un détail important, comme d'habitude.

\- Qui est ?

Rogue lança un regard éloquent vers Minnie et son nouveau jouet favori, un tambourin enchanté. Harry tressaillit quand il fit un bruit particulièrement fort, et hocha la tête. C'était, en effet, un détail important.


	23. … qui a besoin d'ennemis

Harry avait trouvé le truc pour s'occuper des serpents. Il fallait juste ne pas y penser, ne pas les regarder, et tout allait bien. Il était donc à présent confortablement installé dans le salon, ignorant les serpents, pendant que Minnie Dee traversait la pièce en tous sens sur un mini balai tandis qu'il lisait l'histoire de la fabrication de la potion Tue-Loup, qui avait été le résultat d'une série d'expériences à donner la nausée. Il avait envie de frapper de toutes ses forces l'homme qui l'avait fait, puis de lui serrer la main et de le remercier. C'était un sentiment assez complexe.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et Harry attrapa sa baguette.

C'était probablement juste le facteur. C'était un quartier moldu, il était ridicule.

Harry rangea sa baguette, alla ouvrir la porte, et resta planté sur place.

Lucius Malefoy portait un costume moldu gris, la cravate bien lisse et sa canne à pommeau d'argent à la main, et Narcissa Malefoy portait une robe vert olive avec un motif d'écailles de serpent.

Elle sourit, les lèvres très rouges, et dit :

\- Harry, pouvons-nous entrer ? Je suis tellement désolée d'arriver ainsi sans prévenir, mais cela ne vous dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry avait de très bons réflexes. Il n'était pas très doué pour savoir quoi dire à des personnes raffinées quand il n'était pas censé leur jeter des sorts parce que-

Il baissa la tête et regarda autour de lui par réflexe, et ne jura pas. Il se pencha et attrapa Minnie Dee avant qu'elle puisse réussir sa fuite vers le beau soleil, et la cala sur sa hanche.

\- Je suis désolé," dit-il alors qu'elle ronchonnait. "Allons, Minnie, tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de sortir. Oui, c'est vraiment injuste. Je sais."

Minnie Dee le frappa sur le nez. Harry se dit qu'il le méritait.

\- Elle est ravissante," dit Mme Malefoy, et Harry se rappela brusquement que si Bellatrix Lestrange était la mère de Minnie, alors Mme Malefoy était sa _tante_.

\- Merci," dit Harry. "Écoutez, je vais voir s'il est en mesure de recevoir une visite. Nous sommes au milieu d'une délicate-"

\- Expérience ?" interrompit délicatement Mme Malefoy.

\- On s'occupe d'une potion à tour de rôle. Celle de cette semaine est caractérielle.

Harry se demanda s'il était ou non malpoli de les laisser attendre sur le pas de la porte, et puis se dit que c'était les _Malefoy_ , et leur claqua la porte au nez. Ça lui apprendrait à baisser sa garde, se dit-il.

\- Kreattur," dit-il, et Kreattur apparut aussitôt. Bien sûr.

\- Le garçon a appelé ?

\- Quoi que tu aies raconté à Mme Malefoy, elle s'est pointée ici. Donc prépare un… thé ? Oui, un thé. Et arrête de chercher des moyens de contourner mes ordres, tu veux ?

Harry monta les escaliers en tapant des pieds, sans attendre de réponse. Kreattur pouvait se débrouiller avec les Malefoy quelques minutes. Minnie était un poids chaud, familier dans ses bras.

\- Ta famille est horrible," lui confia-t-il. "Heureusement pour toi, je sais plein de choses à propos des oncles et tantes horribles. Tu aurais pu trouver pire que Drago pour cousin, je suppose."

Elle n'était pas ravie, mais il ne s'attendait pas à autre chose. Il passa la tête dans le laboratoire de potions.

\- J'ai besoin de vous en bas.

\- Je suis _occupé_.

\- Vous voulez que je parle aux Malefoy pour vous ? Ça m'étonnerait.

\- Je ne _peux pas_ quitter cette potion maintenant.

\- On pourrait les laisser en bas. Oh, et vous ne pouvez toujours tuer personne.

Rogue fit disparaître la potion d'un coup de baguette rageur.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi. Ils sont là tous les deux, dites-vous ?

\- C'est ça. J'ai laissé Kreattur avec eux, donc on a une minute.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une minute.

\- Je prends Minnie.

Rogue tourna la tête juste assez pour regarder Harry. Harry, qui savait interpréter ce genre de regard, lui tendit la petite fille. Rogue la prit contre lui avec toute la délicatesse d'une homme qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas étrangler quelqu'un.

\- Vous parlez, je prends un air menaçant ?" proposa Harry.

\- Comme si vous pouviez.

Harry leva le menton, et se laisser imaginer affronter une bataille seul. Rogue fut le premier à détourner les yeux.

\- Votre baguette. Choisissez soigneusement – ils n'ont pas besoin d'une tentation.

\- Pas faux.

Pas de baguette de sureau, puisqu'il il ne voulait pas tuer avec.

\- Venez.

Rogue mena la voie vers l'escalier, Minnie agrippée à lui en silence. Soit elle avait sommeil, soit elle sentait leur inquiétude. C'était difficile à dire, et la vie était un puzzle avec trop de pièces en mouvement. Parfois Harry avait juste envie que ça s'arrête.

Harry renfonça cette pensée bien au fond de son cerveau, à sa place.

* * *

Rogue tira un rideau devant les vivariums, et s'installa avec Minnie dans un fauteuil avec toute la dignité d'un homme ignorant le bébé en train de tirer ses cheveux. Harry grimaça. Ça avait l'air de faire mal. Il s'appuya contre une bibliothèque, les bras croisés, surtout parce qu'il n'y avait que trois places assises et toutes étaient prises.

\- Vous avez l'air fatigué, mon ami," dit Lucius.

\- Les derniers mois ont été bien occupés.

Pendant quelques minutes, la conversation se concentra sur la répartition du thé et d'un gâteau au citron au sein de l'assemblée, Minnie Dee proposant une distraction en grignotant du gâteau avec ravissement.

\- Narcissa craint que vous l'ayez mal comprise lors de votre dernière conversation," continua Lucius.

\- Elle a été parfaitement claire," dit Rogue.

\- Severus, vous devez réfléchir à la situation," dit Lucius, tapotant sa canne du bout des doigts. "Vous n'êtes pas totalement remis. Devriez-vous prendre tant à charge ?"

\- Vous-même êtes si bien remis de votre séjour à Azkaban ?

\- Il y a des bons et des mauvais jours, mais j'ai mon épouse et… d'autres ressources.

Rogue s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil, le calme incarné.

\- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, même si je vous remercie de votre sollicitude.

\- Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis, Severus," dit Narcissa en se penchant en avant. "Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être ainsi sur la défensive."

\- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, madame.

\- Votre apprenti _a_ empoisonné notre fils ce matin" dit Lucius d'une voix sarcastique. "Ce qui n'a rien à voir avec vous, bien sûr."

\- Son penchant pour les farces puériles est l'influence de Black, et je n'ai rien à y voir.

Sauf que Rogue avait bel et bien été celui qui avait suggéré de tester si l'herbe à chat avait un effet sur les animagi chat, et ce n'était pas comme s'ils connaissaient tant de personnes correspondant à cette description.

Harry ne savait pas trop quelle tête il était en train de faire, mais d'après la colère montant sur le visage de Lucius Malefoy, ce n'était pas 'innocent comme l'agneau qui vient de naître.'

Lucius sourit.

\- Bien sûr que non, mon ami. Mais comment allez-vous, vraiment. Il me reste si peu de véritables amis, à présent.

Ils continuèrent ainsi, mêlant à la conversation des piques déguisées et des références politiques, faussement cordiales, à propos de personnes dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler et de points de philosophie qu'il ne comprenait pas, donc il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer.

\- Vous rappelez-vous quand Drago était petit, et qu'il a décidé de devenir un fermier ?" demanda Lucius à Narcissa.

Elle eut un petit rire cristallin.

\- Oh, oui. Il a ordonné aux elfes de maison de lui labourer un champ au milieu de jardin d'été, ce petit farceur. J'ai planté quelques rangées de citrouilles pour lui pendant la nuit, il était si fier.

\- C'était l'année où nous l'avions emmené voir les Pyrénées, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, nous étions allés à la villa cet été là, nous n'étions pas sûr qu'il soit assez grand pour la montagne.

\- Ah, oui.

Rogue ne disait plus rien depuis trop longtemps, réalisa Harry. Les Malefoy arrivaient à rendre même _Harry_ mal à l'aise à propos de son argent, alors qu'il n'était même pas celui qui…

Il n'était même pas celui qui risquait de perdre la garde de sa fille, parce que eux avaient de l'argent et étaient des personnes horribles et arrogantes qui ne se souciaient pas du fait que Rogue _aimait_ Minnie.

\- Rappelez-vous quand Drago-

\- Ça suffit," dit Harry.

Mme Malefoy lui offrit le sourire le plus poli, le plus rouge.

\- Ça suffit," répéta Harry. "C'était très gentil à vous de passer par ici, et je suis sûr que nous vous reverrons bientôt."

Il aurait probablement pu dire ça plus poliment.

Peu importe.

\- Harry, mon chéri", essaya Mme Malefoy.

\- Dites à Drago que je suis désolé, et que je lui dois une faveur. Maintenant, c'est l'heure de la sieste de Minerva Delphi.

Ce qui avait le mérite d'être vrai.

\- Bien sûr," dit Mme Malefoy. "Nous ne voudrions pas abuser de votre hospitalité. J'ai toujours pensé que la constellation du Dauphin était ravissante, qu'en pensez-vous, mon cher ?"

\- Tout à fait d'accord," dit Lucius.

\- Très bien. Au revoir, alors," dit Harry.

Cela prit encore une éternité pour les mettre dehors, après ça, mais ils débarrassèrent enfin le plancher. Rogue avait disparu à l'étage, et Harry resta seul avec ses pensées à propos des tantes et sa colère frémissante.

Il partit dans la cuisine pour se passer les nerfs sur un nouveau gâteau, puisque les Malefoy avaient mangé le plus gros du dernier.


	24. Où Rogue a le temps de réfléchir

\- Ce gâteau est vraiment bon, mec," dit Ron la bouche pleine de gâteau.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Et là M. et Mme Malefoy ont dit qu'ils devaient rentrer parce qu'ils avaient des choses à faire et nous ont offert des places de luxe pour le prochain match des Harpies.

Ron fit un commentaire très vulgaire sur l'endroit où M. et Mme Malefoy pouvaient se mettre leurs places de Quidditch.

\- Ron !" protesta Hermione, roulée en boule sur le canapé à côté de la grande cheminée du salon de Square Grimmaurd.

Ron prit une autre part de gâteau, et continua :

\- On gagnerait vraiment un max de temps si on pouvait tous les arrêter en tant que salauds maléfiques. Les Serpentard, je veux dire.

\- Tu ne veux pas vraiment dire ça," dit Harry.

\- Bien sûr que si. Ils sont tous les mêmes, non ? Même ceux de notre côté sont des connards gluants. Regardez Malefoy.

Ron, cible de deux regards noirs, s'affaissa légèrement.

\- C'est juste le boulot, d'accord ? On retrouve des Mangemorts qui se planquent depuis des mois et ils sont là genre 'oh, c'était pas moi, c'était cet autre type qui les a torturés'. Qui ils croient convaincre, sérieusement ?

\- Je croyais que tu aimais bien la formation d'Auror," dit Harry.

\- C'est pas mal. C'est juste que je pense pas être doué pour ça.

La seule personne qui pensait que Ron n'était bon à rien était Ron lui-même, mais il était _très_ difficile de le faire changer d'avis quand il avait une idée en tête. Harry aurait dû passer plus de temps à faire ça. Il était coupable d'avoir été trop occupé, et de ne pas être un bon meilleur pote. Il pouvait régler ça tout de suite.

\- C'est dommage," dit-il. "Parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide pour trouver quoi faire avec cette liste que Hermione m'a donnée.

Il tira l'épaisse liasse de parchemins des profondeurs de sa poche, et l'étala sur la table, entre les assiettes de gâteau et les tasses de chocolat chaud.

\- C'est toutes les personnes qui ont disparu depuis le début de la guerre," continua-t-il. "Il y a beaucoup de nés de Moldus, quelques sang-pur, et c'est le boxon. Quelques-uns ont dû se cacher ou fuir le pays, mais la plupart sont probablement… je ne sais pas. Métamorphosés et enterrés dans un fossé. Comment on est censés savoir ?"

\- Demandez aux Mangemorts," dit Ron, oubliant son gâteau.

\- Oh, Ron, bien sûr !" s'écria Hermione. "J'aurais dû penser à ça."

\- Rogue, les Malefoy," dit Ron en comptant sur ses doigts. "Et puis à Azkaban il y a Greyback, les Carrow, Lestrange, et machin là…"

\- Lestrange ?" demanda Harry, la gorge sèche.

\- Ouais, ils ont fini par l'attraper le mois dernier.

\- Il était marié à Bellatrix, non ?

\- D'après ce que je sais ils faisaient bien la paire," dit Ron en hochant la tête. "Complètement cinglés tous les deux."

\- Ouais," dit Harry, la tête tournant à toute vitesse. "Je pense que je devrais aller leur parler de ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière."

\- Je reconnais plusieurs de ces noms," ajouta Ron, "je les ai aidés à passer la Manche. Tu me passes la plume ?"

Harry lui passa la plume, et la soirée se transforma en listes et plans et stratégies, suppositions et plaisanteries, comme des dizaines d'autres soirées dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ça avait manqué à Harry, et il n'avait même pas réalisé à quel point.

\- Est-ce que tu voulais parler d'autre chose, Harry ?" demanda Hermione, alors que l'horloge sonnait une heure bien trop tardive pour un soir de semaine et que tout le monde ramassait ses parchemins et son parapluie. Ron enleva de la table les assiettes et les miettes de gâteau à la framboise.

\- Oh, juste des trucs à propos de Rogue et de ce à propos de quoi il est si mystérieux.

\- Je pense que c'est assez logique qu'il soit mystérieux, vu les circonstances," dit Hermione.

\- Euh." Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et pensa à 'il faudrait tous les enfermer.' "Ouais."

Hermione tapota son bras.

\- Je sais que ça doit être difficile, mais tu t'en sors vraiment bien. Tu me diras si tu as besoin d'aide avec les interrogatoires ?

\- Oui, mais je sais que tu es très occupée à trouver un nouvel endroit pour les Détraqueurs.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas leur faute _à eux_ s'ils ont des besoins alimentaires particuliers," dit Hermione d'un air pincé. "Mais les gens ont tellement de préjugés."

Harry rit.

\- C'est vrai.

* * *

Il était trop tard pour visiter une prison, et Harry avait besoin de paperasse de toute façon, donc il transplana vers la pelouse mitée près de la rivière boueuse et crapahuta vers la maison de Rogue, bâillant.

Il fut accueilli à la porte par Rogue, défaisant l'alarme.

\- B'soir.

\- Essayez ça encore une fois, je vous prie.

Harry réfléchit une seconde, ses pensées floues et douillettes d'épuisement.

\- Bonsoir, monsieur ?

\- C'est mieux, M. Potter. J'ai quelque chose pour vous, si vous voulez bien venir à la cuisine.

Harry le suivit dans la cuisine, se sentant à la fois paisible et inquiet. La fatigue donnait des sensations bizarres.

Rogue lui tendit un verre plein d'un liquide violet. Harry le leva pour le tenir à la lumière, essayant de voir les reflets mauves.

\- Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves, monsieur ?

\- C'est exact. Je vais prendre une dose moi aussi. J'avais espéré que nous puissions avoir une période de calme ininterrompu pour laisser nos esprits retrouver leur équilibre, mais si nous devons avoir des journées comme celle-ci, nous avons besoin de repos.

Harry pouvait voir ça. Il y avait un certain luxe à prendre le temps de baisser complètement sa garde. Il avait bien aimé ça, d'ailleurs. Il soupira.

\- Vous avez le choix," murmura Rogue. "Si vous souhaitez continuer comme vous avez fait…"

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Non, j'aimerais dormir. Bonne nuit, monsieur.

\- Bonne nuit, M. Potter.

Les choses allaient revenir à la normale, maintenant, supposa Harry. Le sommeil l'engloutit dans des nuances de violet, et il oublia ce à quoi il commençait à penser.


	25. Harry utilise la logique

C'était peut-être le fait d'avoir vraiment dormi qui fit ça, mais Harry calcula la date où ils étaient en préparant des œufs et du bacon le matin suivant.

\- On est presque en septembre, monsieur.

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Vous avez pensé à Poudlard ?

\- Le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal reste à ma disposition, si je choisissais de le prendre.

\- … c'est une très mauvaise idée.

\- Pourquoi.

\- Parce que vous aimez trop ça, monsieur. Vous aimez ça comme j'aime les potions." Quel était un bon argument. "Ça vous empêcherait de vous occuper de Minnie."

\- Le jour où je vous ai présenté Minerva et ses lamentables choix de surnoms était une bien mauvaise journée pour moi.

\- Oui, monsieur, mais quand même-

\- Stop.

Harry retourna les œufs et le bacon.

\- Je ne reviendrai pas à Poudlard," dit Rogue. "C'est une position publique, et je refuse de voir ma vie privée être disséquée par les élèves et leurs parents.

Harry prit ça comme l'idée qu'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un prête attention à Minnie.

\- Je suis content que vous n'écoutiez pas les Malefoy.

\- Idiot. Vous pensiez que j'allais le faire ?

Harry servit des assiettées d'œufs et de pain grillé et de bacon, et versa le thé. Rogue lui tendit une partie du journal, puis entreprit de nourrir Minnie.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi.

\- Si vous n'apprenez qu'une seule chose durant cet apprentissage, j'apprécierais si c'était un minimum de logique.

Harry se rappela une énigme logique, sept ans plus tôt.

\- Alors, je vais faire des recherches à propos de la guerre," dit-il pour changer de sujet. "Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour voyager et interroger des gens."

\- Oh ?

\- D'anciens Mangemorts, à propos de qui ils ont tué et de qui a juste disparu.

\- Je vois.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment quand ça sera.

\- Quand je vous dirai que vous pouvez, Potter.

Harry mangea un morceau de bacon.

\- À moins que vous souhaitez trouver un autre apprentissage, qui vous donnerait plus de temps libre.

\- Non. Non, c'est bon. Ça ne me dérange pas de travailler ici.

\- Je l'espère bien, ou je m'inquiéterais pour votre santé d'esprit," dit Rogue avec un sarcasme épais comme un Bubobulb mûr à point.

\- Ma santé d'esprit va bien.

\- Mm. Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur des potions de guérison.

\- Bien.

\- La potion Tue-Loup n'est pas assez facile à assembler pour que nous travaillions sans ingrédients.

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'un devrait recommencer.

\- Ce n'est pas faisable.

\- Je n'ai _rien dit_.

Rogue changea de sujet en parlant à Minerva Delphi, et Harry mordit férocement dans son pain grillé. Être bien reposé ne rendait pas la vie avec Rogue plus facile.

\- Je pourrais aider à acheter des trucs," essaya Harry.

\- Non.

\- Les gadgets de la boutique de Fred et George se vendent bien, et ils m'ont trouvé ce contrat avec Sainte-Mangouste pour-

\- J'ai dit non, Potter.

\- Mais je pourrais-

Il se tut devant le regard sévère de Rogue. Peut-être qu'il allait juste glisser en douce des produits de remplacement dans le placard à provisions. Ça ferait bien les pieds à Rogue.

\- Je suis loin d'être nécessiteux. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiet," mentit Harry.

Cela lui valut un regard tout à fait aussi moqueur qu'il le méritait, pour être honnête.

* * *

Les mains de Harry saignaient. C'était une conséquence naturelle de la tâche de cet après-midi, à savoir récurer tous leurs chaudrons avec du sable volcanique et de l'eau de mer, à cause de bien des discours compliqués disant que le feu et l'eau étaient de bons moyens de nettoyer des objets.

Le sel entrait dans les écorchures et piquait. Franchement, Harry avait pensé à la mort de Tante Pétunia qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à frotter quoi que ce soit jusqu'à en avoir les mains en sang.

Il n'aurait vraiment jamais pensé qu'il le ferait _volontairement_.

\- Harry ?

Harry leva la tête, et découvrit Percy Weasley planté, mal à l'aise, sur le trottoir fissuré devant la maison de Rogue, ses cheveux bien peignés.

Harry, de son côté, était couvert de sable et de sel séché, avec des vieux jeans moldus et un vieux t-shirt. Il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblaient ses cheveux, mais ils n'étaient pas bien peignés.

\- Salut, Percy. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Eh bien. Je me suis porté volontaire.

\- Pour ?

\- Tu as besoin d'une escorte. Pour Azkaban. Est-ce que ça va, Harry ?

\- Oui.

Harry réfléchit à son audience potentielle à Azkaban.

\- Laisse-moi aller mettre un truc propre et j'arrive. Et euh, me laver.

\- Tes mains…

\- Oh. Euh. J'y ai été un peu trop fort.

Percy le regarda en clignant des yeux.

\- Je suis là dans une minute.

Harry fila à l'intérieur, et n'invita pas Percy à entrer.

* * *

Expliquer à Percy les éléments importants pour éviter la contamination croisée quand on travaillait sur beaucoup de potions différentes dans un espace réduit occupa le plus gros du trajet jusqu'à Azkaban en bateau, et évita à Harry d'avoir à penser à où ils allaient, à ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il avait été là, et à la façon dont Percy tressaillait quand il mentionnait le nom d'un Mangemort.

Harry aurait préféré être accompagné de n'importe qui autre que Percy. Drago, de préférence, comme Drago était un animagus, ou Sirius si Sirius n'avait pas dû aller en Amérique du Sud pour son boulot.

Et puis il y avait Rodolphus Lestrange, dissimulé dans la pénombre de sa cellule, et Harry envoya Percy faire un tour.

\- Salut.

Pas de réponse.

\- J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, à propos de vos victimes.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, Harry Potter.

\- Dommage. J'ai des choses à vous demander, et vous ne pouvez aller nulle part.

\- Tu penses que tu me fais peur ?

\- Non. Je pense que vous n'avez pas accès à beaucoup d'informations ici, hein ? Je parie que vous vous demandez ce qui se passe dehors.

Lestrange n'eut aucune réponse à ça non plus. Harry lut le premier nom de sa liste, en observant Lestrange pour voir s'il réagissait.

Ce fut un très long interrogatoire.

Finalement, Lestrange dit :

\- Demande ce que tu es vraiment venu demander.

\- Qui est ?

\- Tu le sais.

\- Je ne sais pas," dit Harry, parfaitement honnête. "Mais je pense que vous voulez me demander quelque chose, vous.

\- J'ai vu dans le journal que tu habites avec Severus, maintenant.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Tu penses qu'il s'est racheté ? Il a toujours été doué pour se placer juste au bord du repentir.

\- Vous étiez à l'école ensemble, non ?

\- Les meilleurs amis," dit le murmure dans la pénombre.

\- Oh.

C'était difficile à imaginer.

\- Tu peux lui donner un message de ma part.

\- Quel message ?

\- Je ne vais pas rester ici pour toujours. Il ferait bien de se rappeler ça.

\- Et, euh, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, quand vous ne serez plus ici ?

\- Il le sait.

\- Il a des petits problèmes de mémoire, ces temps-ci. Vous devriez peut-être lui rappeler.

Cela lui valut un éclat de rire rouillé. Harry, qui savait ne pas être le meilleur des menteurs, ne changea rien à sa position ni à son expression.

\- Je ne sais pas quelle est sa véritable histoire. Je m'en fiche. Elle a un destin, et il n'a aucune importance comparé à ça.

Quelque chose dans Harry se figea.

\- Je lui dirai," dit-il, assommé, et il sortit en prenant soin de ne pas sembler courir.

La logique dépendait de prémices solides, songea-t-il pendant le long trajet du retour en bateau.

Fait. Minnie n'avait pas de chance en matière de parents. Fait. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Fait. Harry en savait quelque chose en matière de destin. Fait. Il n'allait pas laisser ça arriver à quelqu'un à qui il tenait, s'il pouvait faire quelque chose.


	26. Où Harry affronte ses problèmes

Que ferait Dumbledore ? Dumbledore était un maître des contradictions et de la folie intrinsèque du monde sorcier, de sa créativité et de ses traditions. C'était un génie, capable du pragmatisme le plus froid et d'empathie infinie, poussant ses ennemis à se tuer eux-même en pensant que leur plus grand trésor était ce qu'ils devaient détruire.

Dumbledore allait mentir, avec un sourire et des yeux pétillants, en vous disant une partie de la vérité et en vous offrant des bonbons. Il serait aussi discret qu'une goutte de pluie et aussi mortel qu'un tsunami, et Harry avait bien conscience de tomber dans la poésie à ce stade, mais il se pardonna, parce que c'était acceptable de tomber dans la poésie de temps en temps.

\- Un bonbon au citron ? » proposa-t-il à Percy, qui sortit de sa contemplation des vagues agitées autour de leur bateau pour accepter un bonbon au citron.

\- C'est ceux que Fred et George vendent, c'est ça ? » demanda Percy.

\- C'est ça.

Percy le mangea, ce qui était une marque de confiance de sa part. Harry ne savait pas trop comment Percy arrivait encore à faire confiance en ayant grandi avec Fred et George comme frères.

\- Merci, Harry, » dit Percy avec un sourire. « Azkaban est un endroit sinistre, hein ?

\- C'est vrai, » acquiesça Harry, écrasant le bonbon entre ses dents et sentant son humeur devenir plus légère en arrivant au cœur liquide.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?

Dumbledore mentirait.

\- Oh, j'essaie de faire comprendre aux Mangemorts combien ils se sont trompés. Tu n'as jamais rêvé de le faire ?

\- Après ce que j'ai vu en travaillant pour le Ministère… non. Je préfère ne plus jamais les voir.

Harry tapota le bras de Percy, ne sachant pas trop comment prendre ça.

\- Fred m'a dit que tu allais travailler avec eux quand tu aurais fini ton apprentissage.

\- Peut-être. Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Il y a tellement de nettoyage à faire après la guerre, tu sais.

\- On a un sacré boulot à annuler toutes les lois qu'ils ont décrété.

\- Ouais, je pense bien.

Ils parlèrent de ça, ensuite, et les raisons derrière le voyage de Harry semblèrent se fondre dans la distance qui les séparait d'Azkaban, alors que le bateau s'approchait de la côte rocheuse.

C'était un différent _style_ que les mensonges aux Malefoy, à Rogue et à Drago. C'était de grands mensonges, le genre de mensonges qui réécrivaient la réalité.

Si Harry pouvait réécrire la réalité…

Si Harry souriait un peu bizarrement quand il arriva à l'Impasse du Tisseur, les autres occupants de la petite maison n'en firent aucun commentaire.

* * *

Le dîner avec été mangé, les assiettes officiellement dérobées par Kreattur, les lettres à Hermione et Ron avaient été écrites, et Minnie était depuis longtemps au fond de son lit, comme étaient censées le faire les gentilles petites filles qui se couchaient à l'heure. La maison était silencieuse, tout bruit extérieur étouffé par les livres, l'amour des secrets de Rogue et probablement la magie, et Harry renonça à essayer de dormir et descendit silencieusement se faire un chocolat chaud. La seule lumière était l'éclat paresseux des réverbères et la lueur de la baguette de Harry, quand il passa dans le salon pour jeter un coup d'œil aux serpents. En temps normal il serait allé les voir plus tôt, mais la journée d’aujourd’hui n'avait pas vraiment suivi la routine habituelle.

Le chocolat chaud, fait avec du lait frais et du cacao magique, avait un goût de bons souvenirs. Harry réchauffa ses mains autour de l'épaisse tasse de céramique, même si le plancher était froid sous ses pieds nus. Il regrettait les sols dallés de Poudlard. Les maigres tapis de Rogue n'avaient pas cet air familier, réconfortant.

Le serpent dans le vivarium était roulé en une boule d'écailles noires, endormi blotti autour d'une grosse branche. Celui-là ne faisait pas grand chose, à part dormir toute la journée. Harry avait rarement l'occasion de l'enregistrer, même si lui et Rogue avaient du mal à croire que les complexités du Fourchelang puissent se résumer aux sons.

C'était étrange comme avoir une grosse responsabilité, un bébé enveloppé dans de sombres intrigues (pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas laisser les enfants _tranquilles_ ) le faisait se sentir plus stable. Comme du ballast au fond d'un navire de croisière.

Le serpent leva la tête juste assez pour le regarder et dit _«_ _Éteins la lumière._ _»_

* * *

_À suivre…_


	27. Le style Dumbledore

Le feu brûlait dans la cheminée, Rogue avait un verre de vin blanc et un livre, et Kreattur chantait une chanson joyeuse à propos d'une sorcière sur un bûcher à une Minerva Delphi hoquetante, qui avait été grognon toute la journée, ce qui n'était _pas la faute de Harry_. D'accord, il avait élevé la voix au petit-déjeuner, il n'avait pas crié sur le bébé.

Harry piétina mentalement le serpent agité de sa mauvaise humeur. Le fait qu'il soit coincé à l'intérieur depuis trois jours à cause d'une bruine constante et qu'il puisse toujours parler aux serpents n'était pas une raison d'être _maussade_. Il se laissa tomber dans l'autre fauteuil du salon, enfonçant ses coudes dans le velours râpé.

\- Je peux aller voir Ron et Hermione ce soir ? » demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

\- Non, » dit Rogue sans lever la tête.

\- Euh, quoi ?

\- J'ai dit non. » Harry souffla par le nez, agacé. « J'ai besoin de vous ici, » continua Rogue.

Harry en resta bouche bée.

J'ai besoin de vous ici.

Rogue tourna une page de son livre. Kreattur continua à chantonner comment la sorcière avait brûlé, brûlé, brûlé, parce qu'elle n'avait pas appris, appris, appris. Le feu brûlait avec appétit.

 _J'ai besoin de vous ici_.

La bouche de Harry était sèche, et il ne pouvait pas trouver de nom pour la tempête émotionnelle qui faisait rage en lui. Il resta bien immobile, parce que autrement il allait se briser comme une sculpture en verre. L'idée, la simple idée, d'être _désiré_.

\- Oh, » dit-il, et il sut qu'il était resté silencieux trop longtemps, « D'accord, alors.

D'accord, alors. Il allait rester ici. Il pouvait relire la lettre d'Hermione sur les voyages dans le temps, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de la contacter immédiatement à propos du fait de parler aux serpents.

 _J'ai besoin de vous ici_ , murmurait la voix de Rogue dans son crâne, totalement dépourvue de la malice ou du sarcasme habituel. J'ai besoin que vous me passiez les scones. J'ai besoin que vous éminciez les amanites. J'ai besoin de vous ici.

Harry alla chercher ses lettres, le traité de quinze pages d'Hermione à propos de la nature de la magie temporelle, l'emploi du temps des Mangemorts par Ron (trois pages) et le récit des essais de Quidditch de Ginny (ce qui était, honnêtement, la seule partie agréable du paquet), et s'installa pour lire, mais sa vue se brouillait.

Dans ses moments les plus honnêtes, les plus sombres, il avait pensé qu'il avait réussi à prendre Rogue à son propre jeu, et qu'une partie de Rogue avait juste refusé de laisser tomber un défi, même de la part d'un élève comme Harry. Harry pensait que c'était probablement vrai, au début. Quand est-ce que ça avait changé ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Est-ce que quelque chose avait changé ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue. Il avait meilleure mine, pour Rogue. Les cernes sombres sous ses yeux avaient presque disparu, et son caractère était redevenu acerbe, au lieu de vicieux. Il n'avait plus de moments d'absence comme il avait eu pendant la dernière année de la guerre et les semaines qui avaient suivi, comme s'il avait oublié sa propre existence (ou l'existence de Minnie). Ses cheveux étaient toujours… bon. Si Rogue était un jour décoré d'un Ordre de Merlin, ce qu'il méritait, Harry lancerait une autre potion de soin des cheveux sur lui.

Qu'est-ce que Harry avait bien pu faire pour être désiré, il se le demandait. Comment pouvait-il le faire à nouveau ?

Leur samedi après-midi s'enfonça douillettement dans un silence aimable, si un peu étonné.

De par leur nature elle-même, les potions ne s'adaptaient pas à un rythme de jours ouvrables et de week-ends. La nouvelle lune et la pleine lune étaient des jours très importants pour la récolte et la préparation d'ingrédients, mais pour garder une potion complexe en préparation pendant un mois ou plus selon le rythme imposé, le samedi et le dimanche devenaient des jours comme les autres, à l'exception du déjeuner occasionnel chez les Weasley et des soirées avec Ron et Hermione, même si ses visites à Drago étaient actuellement quelque peu réduites à cause de la guerre froide entre Rogue et les parents de Drago.

Cela expliquait peut-être pourquoi, en ce samedi pluvieux, la première pensée de Harry en ouvrant la porte de l'Impasse du Tisseur sur le sourire professionnel de Rita Skeeter fut _Je ne vais plus jamais pouvoir justifier un déjeuner avec Drago._

La liste de personnes qui connaissaient l'adresse de Rogue, connaissaient Rita Skeeter, et cherchaient actuellement à se venger tenait en un nom, si ce nom était un nom de famille.

La deuxième pensée de Harry fut _ça pourrait être un bon entraînement_. Il sortit, et ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Madame Skeeter. Nous ne donnons pas d'interview aujourd'hui.

\- Harry, Harry. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas te cacher ainsi.

Harry le savait bien.

\- Laissez-moi vous raccompagner au point de transplanage. Vous pourrez me dire pourquoi vous êtes là.

Elle ajusta ses lunettes, mais laissa Harry mener la voie d'un pas vif.

 _\- Normalement,_ quand je reçois un tuyau intéressant, j'enquête avant de parler au témoin, mais j'ai un grand respect pour toi, Harry, et j'ai donc pensé que j'allais venir te parler directement. Tu sais que le professeur Rogue est impliqué dans des affaires assez louches ?

\- C'est généralement le cas. C'est lié à sa carrière d'agent double, mais la guerre est finie maintenant.

\- Elle l'est ? C'est bien optimiste de ta part.

\- Je vais continuer à engueuler les gens jusqu'à ce qu'elle le soit, en tout cas. Écoutez, est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de vous dire des choses sans que ça finisse en première page ?

\- Il me semble que tu parles de discuter officieusement, Harry. Ça me ferait tellement plaisir d'avoir quelques informations de ta part pour mes livres.

\- Hmm. Et comment ils avancent ?

Et entre ça et des questions sur la progression des élections, Harry réussit à maîtriser la conversation jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la petite zone herbeuse où les Moldus ne venaient jamais.

\- C'est à propos du bébé, hein, » dit Harry.

\- Même toi tu n'es pas assez naïf pour avaler cette histoire à propos d'une femme moldue, n'est-ce pas ?

Eh bien, non, en effet.

\- D'accord, » dit Harry. « Deux choses. D'abord, Rogue a grandi avec ma mère.

\- Oh ?

\- Ils étaient proches. » Mieux valait ne pas trop penser à ça. « Deuxièmement, après le combat au Département des Mystères, Rogue a disparu quelques temps. Nous avons détruit tout un paquet de retourneurs de temps.

Les sourcils élégamment dessinés de Skeeter se soulevèrent subitement.

\- Si vous publiez ça dans le journal, je vous retrouverai, » dit sèchement Harry. « Mais je me suis dit que vous alliez continuer à fouiner autrement, donc je vous donne quelque chose d'autre que ce que Rogue raconte.

Rita le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes, plissant des yeux.

\- Dirais-tu que tu considères Rogue comme une figure paternelle ?

Harry fit la grimace.

\- Je suis son apprenti. C'est déjà largement assez à gérer.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de te croire, mais ça fait une jolie histoire, Harry.

Il sourit.

\- Vérifiez pour Rogue et ma mère, et après dites-moi si vous me croyez.

Crée la réalité où tu veux vivre, une semi-vérité à la fois. C'était le style Dumbledore.

* * *

_À suivre…_


	28. Où le journal du matin arrive

**LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER**

5 septembre 1998

**Rogue : Scélérat ou Saint ?**

« Comme une sœur pour moi »

Votre reporter a eu la chance de recevoir une copie de la version finale du nouveau livre de Rita Skeeter, qui sortira le mois prochain.

Les lecteurs seront ébahis devant les secrets ténébreux, les mésaventures magiques et les amours contrariés dans ce récit sans précédent de l'affaire de la famille Potter et des tourments du temps.

_À suivre page 2._

**Du nouveau pour les élections**

« Plutôt doué dans les situations difficiles »

Contacté à propos des élections ministérielles, Harry Potter a parlé en toute franchise.

« Je ne connais pas vraiment le Ministre, mais je pense qu'il est correct. J'ai travaillé avec Kingsley [Shacklebolt] pendant la guerre. Il est plutôt doué dans les situations difficiles. »

_À suivre page 3._

**« Comme une sœur pour moi »**

Harry Potter a grandi avec des Moldus, jusqu'à ce que leur mort tragique ne lui laisse pour seule famille que Dudley Dursley, fournisseur de motos enchantées de qualité avec Gruntlings Motors. Son apprentissage lui a offert une nouvelle famille sous la forme de Maître Severus Rogue et du bébé Minerva.

_À suivre page 5._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Le portrait de Rogue a été réalisé par Eleniaz... qui a supprimé tous ses comptes :(
> 
> \- Le portrait de Shacklebolt a été réalisé par [UptheHill](https://upthehillart.tumblr.com/), voici l'[original](https://www.deviantart.com/upthehillart/art/Kingsley-616656857)
> 
> \- La police de caractère des articles est HogwartsWizard, une police en libre accès
> 
> \- Les polices de caractère des numéros de page en bas de la une ont été trouvées sur [dafont](https://www.dafont.com/fr/), je n'ai pas noté les noms
> 
> \- Le tout a été assemblé sur paint.net, un programme en libre accès


	29. Après l'arrivée du journal

Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient dans les haies, Minnie n'était pas ronchon pour une fois, et Harry allait mourir.

Il baissa son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier pour regarder Rogue de l'autre côté de la table, toujours dissimulé par l'autre exemplaire livré par hibou quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Euh.

\- Il n'est pas bon pour le développement des jeunes enfants de crier devant eux, donc pardonnez-moi si je ne veux pas vous parler.

\- Mais, euh, on devrait probablement le faire. Kreattur pourrait la surveiller ?

\- Kreattur a des devoirs envers le foyer de son maître, comme il m'en a informé avant que vous vous réveilliez ce matin.

\- Je pourrais… je pourrais demander à un des serpents de la surveiller. Je suppose.

Rogue plia son journal d'un geste sec et le posa sur la table, ses doigts blancs alors qu'il pressait le journal innocent contre le bois. Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux gros titres à propos de la vie privée de Rogue. D'accord, ça avait semblé être une meilleure idée la veille.

\- Vous essayez de me distraire, » dit Rogue. « Ça ne marchera pas. J'avais déjà conscience du fait que vous continuez à maîtriser le Fourchelang.

\- Vous auriez pu le _faire remarquer_.

\- J'estimais que cela allait devenir évident avec le temps. Vous n'allez pas apprendre quoi que ce soit si je vous donne les réponses. » Rogue poussa un profond soupir. « Vous n'allez également rien apprendre si j'enterre votre corps dans le jardin, donc je suppose que je vais devoir me résoudre à rester poli. Potter. Harry. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Il désigna le journal avec ses longs doigts. Dans ce geste, comme un vol d'oiseau, et les traits pâles de Rogue, Harry lut de la peur, vraie et durable, et ressentit le premier moment de vrai regret.

\- C'est ma réponse à la question de qui elle est.

Rogue le regarda, ses narines se gonflant.

\- Je sais que ce n'est probablement pas exactement la vérité, » continua Harry. « Comme vous ne vouliez rien me dire, j'ai dû trouver quelque chose. Vous ne pouviez pas juste – les gens remarquent. Vous ne pouvez pas vous contenter de la cacher. On avait besoin de… il faut un récit. Comme le Survivant. Ça n'a pas d'importance si c'est vrai tant que les gens le croient. N'est-ce pas ?

Rogue baissa les yeux sur son pain grillé, coupé en triangles bien propres, à côté des œufs à la coque, des tranches de bacon, et de la tasse de thé qui refroidissait lentement à côté de son assiette. Harry attendit. Rogue s'occupa de faire manger Minnie Dee, et Harry attendit un peu plus.

\- Comment donc pouvez-vous persuader un serpent de faire quelque chose ? » demanda Rogue d'une voix atone.

Connard impénétrable.

\- Du bacon, » répondit Harry.

\- Très bien. Je vous suggère de faire cela. Avez-vous fait la moindre découverte sur la question du fourchelang en tant que langage enseignable ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire… ça ne ressemble pas à un sort que je lancerais ? Ça ressemble plus à de la métamorphose, d'une certaine façon, mais je ne voudrais pas métamorphoser la gorge de quelqu'un afin de pouvoir-

\- Idiot.

Harry s'interrompit.

\- Qu'êtes-vous venu apprendre ici ?

\- L'art de la fabrication de potions.

\- Diriez-vous que la métamorphose ou les sortilèges possèdent plus de pouvoir qu'un potion bien faite ?

\- Bien sûr que non, il leur manque le composant rituel qui leur donne le renforce… ment… des branchiflores, peut-être ?

\- Possiblement, pour commencer. Prenez le Compendium et commencez à me chercher des correspondances pour les serpents et le son.

Harry recula sa chaise de la table et se leva.

\- _Asseyez-vous_ , Potter. Finissez votre petit-déjeuner.

Minnie éleva la voix pour protester contre le fait que Rogue avait élevé la voix, et Harry mangea à contrecœur ses œufs froids. Pourquoi devait-il y avoir des disputes et du pain grillé et des intrigues quand il y avait des potions à préparer pour modifier la forme des cordes vocales et rendre possible l'impossible. Il pourrait-être être en train de faire de la _magie_ en ce moment, franchement.

\- Pensez à demander au serpent noir, pas à un des autres. Ils ont un air louche, je ne leur fais pas confiance, » ajouta Rogue.

Et Rogue s'y connaissait en matière de personnes louches à qui on ne pouvait pas faire confiance, songea Harry, mais comment donc mesurait-il le caractère moral de serpents potentiellement baby-sitters ?

* * *

Dans ça au moins, il étaient toujours en accord. Leur dispute à propos de la renouée au lieu de l'ageratina, de la branchiflore et des écailles de basilic fut âpre et délicieuse.

Harry leva les yeux de son livre pour continuer son argument à propos de l'absence de réalisme de bâtir une potion à partir d'une substance aussi difficile à trouver que des écailles de basilic juste à temps pour voir Rogue prendre une fleur violette et deux feuilles cireuses, les rouler en boule, les mettre dans sa bouche et mâcher.

\- C'est toxique.

Rogue mastiqua sa bouchée pendant une minute entière avant de la recracher dans un bol en cuivre.

\- Et inefficace, d'ailleurs. Aucune harmonie.

Harry éprouva la sensation désagréable de comprendre pourquoi Rogue n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'amis à l'école. Il était _bizarre_.

\- Vous goûtez toujours vos ingrédients de potion ?

\- Seulement quand je travaille sur quelque chose de nouveau.

Harry le regarda.

\- Les sorts ont un son et une couleur, » expliqua Rogue. « Les potions et leurs ingrédients ont une couleur, une odeur et un goût. Comprendre le goût signifie comprendre la magie.

Euh.

\- Puisque nous parlons de surprises, pourquoi avez-vous ressenti le besoin d'inventer une histoire pareille pour le journal ?

\- Je vous ai déjà dit.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé. Je vous ai demandé, pourquoi _cette_ histoire.

Harry tapota sa baguette du bout des doigts, nerveux.

\- Je l'aime bien. Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas l'adopter ?

Le visage de Rogue fit quelque chose de très compliqué.

\- Au vu des circonstances, » dit-il, « je suppose que je devrais expliquer.

Il sembla hésiter, alors, comme si la vérité était une montagne trop grande pour être gravie d'un seul coup. Voir Rogue ne pas trouver les mots était à la fois délicieux et perturbant. Harry ne revint pas au Compendium, laissant ses yeux prendre la parole. Il avait remarqué, depuis qu'il avait pris les Reliques, que personne n'aimait le regarder dans les yeux très longtemps.

\- Qu'avez-vous établi jusque là ? » demanda Rogue, détournant le sujet.

Harry enleva ses lunettes et les essuya sur le bord de sa manche.

\- Euh. » En parler à Rita Skeeter avait été tellement plus facile. « C'est logique seulement si sa mère est Bellatrix. Mais ça impliquerait, euh, elle… et… vous… donc il me manque encore quelque chose.

\- Vous avez – raison, » murmura Rogue. « Il vous manque beaucoup de choses.

Très drôle. Mais Rogue continua, avant que Harry puisse dire quelque chose.

\- Est-ce que son origine n'est pas une raison suffisante d'éviter tout lien ?

\- Non ? Elle ne va pas – je vais _m'assurer_ qu'elle ne va pas grandir en devenant comme Mme Lestrange.

\- Si vous pensez que vous pouvez la réparer- » dit Rogue d'un ton venimeux.

Harry l'interrompit, sentant son calme se rompre de façon presque audible. « Il n'y a rien à réparer ! C'est un bébé ! Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tout soit aussi compliqué, putain ! On n'est pas en _guerre_!

Il y eut un sifflement paniqué de « Voleur d'œuf ! » par la porte ouverte du laboratoire, et Harry aurait _dû savoir d'éviter de dire une chose pareille._


	30. C'est toujours Voldemort

Harry courut. Il fit irruption dans la chambre du bébé alors que le Mangemort masqué sautait par la fenêtre, jurant. Harry plongea par la fenêtre après lui, la Baguette de Sureau repoussant un sort gris sombre lancé sur son visage. Elle repoussa encore, et encore, deux autres sorts, trois. Puis Rogue se joignit à la poursuite, et Harry put enfin répondre, comme il n'était plus le seul à se faire attaquer. Mais comment frapper quelqu'un qui porte un bébé sans faire de mal au bébé ? Il hésita.

Un sort d'explosion frappa le sol juste devant eux et Harry bondit par-dessus le trou sans s'arrêter.

Rogue ne courait plus à côté de lui, à travers les hautes herbes et les vieux bâtiments abandonnés. Harry se dit que Rogue pourrait lui pardonner de ne pas s'arrêter pour vérifier s'il allait bien. Si Rogue se laissait abattre par quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'un unique Mangemort, il rescuciterait pour se tuer lui-même de honte.

Le Mangemort était sans le moindre doute meilleur que Harry dans un duel, et meilleur pour courir tout en lançant des sorts. C'était  le pouvoir de la Baguette de Sureau, invincible. Harry eut le temps de se demander qui était cet homme, pourquoi il avait pris le bébé – Lestrange, peut-être ? - et où ils allaient, au lieu de penser aux sorts que sa baguette crachait en éclats multicolores.

Le Mangemort plongea derrière le coin d'un vieux hangar, se cachant derrière ce qui restait d'un muret de briques.

\- Assez ! Assez, Harry. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour t'affronter.

\- Ouais, eh ben, bonne chance avec ça !

\- Tu ne veux pas faire ça,  »  dit la voix familière.  «  Je ne veux pas faire de mal à la petite, mais ce serait – tellement  _tragique_ s'il lui arrivait quelque chose parce que je devais me défendre, hein ? Un accident de désartibulation, la panique, ça pourrait arriver à n'importe qui… ce serait si triste.

Harry tremblait d'adréaline, de rage et de peur. Il voulait tuer cet homme. Il voulait reconnaître cette voix.

Minnie, bien sûr, n'était pas contente. Elle hurlait. Et puis quelque chose changea dans le ton de sa voix.

\- Mordre,  » cria-t-elle.  «  Mordre, mordre, mordre ! Manger !

\- Non,  »  dit le Mangemort.  «  Non. Pas ça. Nous ne pouvons pas-

\- Je ne vais pas vous attaquer,  »  dit Harry, inquiet devant la quantité de panique qui se mêlait à la voix du Mangemort.  «  Mais vous devez me la rendre, qui que vous soyez. Vous devez. Elle est à moi.

Il y eut un léger bruit de froissement, et Peter Pettigrow  apparut, sa baguette fermement pressée contre la poitrine de Minnie.

\- Ils ne t'ont probablement pas dit,  » dit Pettigrow pour lui-même.  «  C'est la seule explication que je vois.

Minnie sanglotait très fort, sans le moindre bruit. Un sort de silence ?

\- Si vous lui faites du mal-

\- Nous devons partir,  »  l'interrompit Pettigrow.  «  Nous devons la tuer, tu comprends ? Tu vois ? Je ne veux pas refaire ça. Pas d'autre Seigneur des Ténèbres. de Dame des Ténèbres. Plus jamais ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous  _racontez_ ?

\- Je pensais que c'était la mioche de Rogue, pas de problème, je peux faire ça, facile. Rogue est pathétique, je n'ai pas peur de lui.

C'était probablement  la chose la plus stupide que Pettigrow ait dit de la journée.

\- Elle l'est.

\- Elle est de  _Voldemort_ .

Pour une fois, le nom provoqua une sensation profonde et glaçante en Harry. Il avait essayé de ne pas penser à ça, pour être tout à fait honnête. Penser à Bellatrix Lestrange et Voldemort en train de flirter. Penser aux trois dans la mémoire de Rogue. Penser à la fascination de Rogue pour le fourchelang.

Est-ce que Minnie avait été en train de crier, ou de siffler ? Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'elle parlait fourchelang à Harry sans qu'il s'en rende compte ? Comment est-ce que Rogue avait pu prendre ça ? Est-ce que Rogue le savait ?

Bien sûr que Rogue le savait.

Pettigrow se força à sourire.

\- Tu vois, tu vois. Je vais le faire. Tu es le sauveur, tu ne devrais pas avoir à… c'est à ça que sert Peter, n'est-ce pas ? Le sale boulot. Le boulot nécessaire.

\-  _Nécessaire_ ? Espèce de lâche.

Pettigrow montra les dents.

\-  Ça bien de Sirius, ça, hein ? De me traiter de lâche. Comme si le seul moyen d'être courageau était de suivre  _Dumbledore_ comme un mouton. Je ne suis pas un lâche. J'ai  _raison_ .

La baguette de Pettigrow reposait toujours sur la poitrine fragile de Minnie.

\- Ah bon ?  »  demanda Harry, serrant son poing sur sa baguettes, ses nerfs tremblant. Il avait besoin de chaque seconde, de chaque souffle, de chaque étincelle dans les yeux de Pettigrow, son attention détournée par les mots de Harry.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un animal dangereux. Je le reconnais. C'est pour ça que nous sommes là aujourd'hui, hein ? Mais il voulait ce qui est  _juste_ .

\- La liberté de torturer et de tuer qui on veut ?

\- La liberté de  _marcher dans la rue_ . De sortir en portant mes propres vêtements et ma baguette, pas de me cacher dans des taudis alors que les Moldus vivent dans le ciel. Pourquoi one ne pourrait pas prendre ça ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas à nous ?

\- Tu es le héros, tu sais. Tu pourrais retourner ça, convaincre les gens. Le code du secret magique est archaïque.

\- Hmm. C'est intéressant.

La poigne de Pettigrow était toujours ferme, son attention toujours présente. Il n'avait pas survécu aux deux guerres en état stupide.

\- Je suppose que je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. Je ne m'y connais pas trop en politique.

\- Bien sûr que non. Tu es l'agneau sacrificiel de Dumbledore, hein ? Comme s'il voulait que les membres de son  _Ordre_ puissent penser par eux-mêmes.

\- Vous allez avoir du mal à me convaincre.

\-  Stupide, stupide,  »  marmotta Pettigrow pour lui-même.  «  Je dois juste-

\- Non,  » interrompit Harry.  «  Vous n'avez pas vraiment envie de ça, hein ?

\- De prévenir l'ascension du Dame des Ténèbres ? De me venger de toutes les trahisons de son père ? Je veux que ça  _s'arrête_ .

\- C'est peut-être une erreur. Elle pourrait être…

Pettigrow rit, profond et amer comme du chocolat noir, et son sourire était vicieux.

\- Je ne passe pas mon temps à tuer des bébés  _sanx_ raison. J'en suis sûr. Elle est de mauvais sang, tu sais. Tu veux vraiment affronter à nouveau quelqu'un comme lui ?

Harry baissa sa baguette, lentement, sachant que son visage reflétait tout ce qu'il était en train de réaliser. La fille de Voldemort, avec Bellatrix Lestrange. Un destin. L'inquiétude désespérée, nerveuse de Rogue pour elle. Lestrange en prison, riant. Le visage de Pettigrow s'adoucissant, adoptant ce sourire amical, cette expression honnête et ouvert d'un vendeur de vieilles voitures.

\- Je ne te demanderai pas de regarder,  » dit Pettigrow.  «  Je ne te demanderai pas de me laisser te jeter un stupéfix ou je ne pas quoi, je ne suis pas idiot, hein ? Regarde ailleurs une minute. Peter va s'en occuper.

Harry ne savait pas quoi  _faire_ .

Dans le doute, gagner du temps.

\- Assez  déloyal, de lâcher vous amis comme ça pour vous joindre aux Mangemorts. Ça vous arrive de le regretter ?

Par pitié, qu'il aime faire un monologue, par  _pitié_ . Peter était connu pour ses sorts d'explosion, le genre de trucs qui même dans un duel contre Sirius pouvait tuer une foule en moins de temps qu'il fallait à Sirius pour le battre. Il était peut-être un rat, mais il avait raison – il n'était pas idiot.

\- Ils ne voyaient pas  la vue d'ensemble. Le bien et le mal, c'est bien joli, mais ça ne se résume pas à ça.

\- Et ça se résumait à  _quoi_ ?

\- Les loups-garous.

\- Remus ne serait pas d'accord.

\- Remus ne remarquerait pas quelque chose dans son propre intérêt si c'était en face de lui,  »  dit sèchement Pettigrow.  «  C'est un idéaliste prêt à crever pour Dumbledore, mais  _quelqu'un_ devait se rappeler ses intérêts.

Cette conversation devenait profondément bizarre.

\- On dirait qu'il vous manque.

\- La meilleure chose que je puisse faire pour Remus est rester loin de lui. Donc je vais faire ça.

\- Il apprécierait probablement des excuses.

\- Je ne suis pas  _désolé_ . Je ne serai pas désolé après aujourd'hui, non plus. Tu hésites, Harry. Tu sais que j'ai raison. Le Monde Sorcier a besoin de changer, mais il n'a pas besoin d'une nouvelle guerre. La gamine doit mourir.

Ce qui était très bien, mais Pettigrow n'était toujours pas  _distrait_ .

\- Ce n'était pas notre accord,  »  dit une voix sèche, froide, familière.

\- Les choses changent, monsieur,  »  dit Pettigrow, avec un sourire onctueux et un coup d'œil sur le côté. Harry jeta un coup d'œil de ce même côté, sans quitter Pettigrow des yeux ni de la baguette.

\- Tu me dois la vie, Peter Pettigrow,  »  dit Drago Malefoy, droit et étrange dans des robes  gris tourterelle, sa baguette à la main et son autre main calant une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.  «  Tu vas respecter notre aggrément.

Harry ne demanda pas à Drago s'il voulait un miroir pour vérifier son apparence, mais c'était tentant.

\- Laisse tomber,  »  continua Drago, d'une voix ferme que Harry interpréta comme totalement terrifiée que Drago ait atteint l'autre limite de son courage.

Pettigrow hésita.

\- _Stupéfix_! » aboya Harry, et à l'unission Drago lança « _Wingardium leviosa_ \- 

Et Minnie flotta, endormie, dans les bras tendus de Drago, alors que Pettigrow s'écroulait.

\- Et bien, c'était pathétique,  »  commenta Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu  _fous_ ici ?  »  explosa Harry. Harry en savaient même pas où ils étaient exactement, à part 'quelque part dans la ville où Rogue a grandi' ! Tout ne pouvait pas être expliqué en haussant les épaules et en disant 'c'est magique' !

Drago cligna des yeux lentement, comme un chat.

\- Ce n'est pas évident ? Mes parents ont engagé Pettigrow pour la capturer.

Harry avait pointé sa baguette sur Drago avant d'avoir tout à fait le temps de réfléchir.

\-  _Potter_ . Harry.  »  Drago soupira.  «  Laisse-moi t'expliquer ça de façon simmple. Je. Suis ici. Pour t'aider.

\- Donne-la moi.

\- Nous devons discuter.

\-  _Maintenant_ , Drago.

\- Oh, pour – d'accord.  _D'accord_ .

Drago lui tendit Minnie et Harry se retrouva partagé entre l'envie de la serrer contre lui et de la tenir à bout de bras comme une bombe amorcée. Il transplana avec un  _crac_ dans le salon dévasté de rogue, tendit le bébé à l'homme en personne, pas mort, et transplana à Pré-au-Lard. Il avait une  _discussion_ à avoir.

Parler à Rogue pouvait attendre.

* * *

Harry monta tout seul au sommet de la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard, et tourna l'anneau sur son doigt.

\- Tom ! Tom Jedusor ! Ramenez-vous ici  _tout de suite_ .

\- Je n'apprécie toujours pas ce nom, » dit le fantôme de Tom Jedusor. Harry se tourna pour le regarder et le regretta aussitôt. Voldemort était un spectre au visage de serpent, brumeux et terrible.

Il était un adolescent, au bord de l'âge adulte, avec un sourire amical.

Il était un jeune homme, les cheveux coiffés en arrière, arrogant.

Il était une créature à demi transformée, avec des yeux rouges et des traits distordus mais presque humains, comme ces marionnettes au visage trop proche du réel.

Il était un [tk : forme physique du morceau d'âme]

Il était un bébé braillant.

Il était un adolescent.

Harry détourna les yeux, et regarda le ciel gris.

\- Tu as appelé, Harry, »  dit le fantôme.

\- Votre fille. Vous m'avez laissé votre fille.

\- J'ai laissé ma fille à Severus Rogue.

\- Je vous interdis de détourner ce que je dis ! Vous aviez que j'allais être là. Vous saviez.

\- Et alors ?

\-  _Pourquoi_ _?_

\- C'était juste une option de secours. Je n'avais pas l'intention de mourir, après tout.

Harry résista à l'envie de regarder l'ombre brisée. Il aurait dû faire nuit. Ça aurait dû être un moment dramatique, ça aurait dû avoir du sens, il devrait être capable de penser à autre chose qu'à l'homme qui continuer à  _détruire sa vie après sa propre mort._

\- Je ne veux pas faire ça.

\- Laisseras-tu une enfant être isolée, affamée, battue, tuée ? Abandonnée ou gâtée ou détruite de quelque façon, élevée par un Malefoy ou un Black ?

Drago. Sirius.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- C'est ta faute, tu sais.

\- Vous dites tout le temps ça, et ce n'est jamais vrai. Vous avez vraiment du mal à accepter la responsabilité de ce que vous faites.

\- Si tu ne m'avais pas montré à quel point il était doué pour élever un enfant, je n'y aurais jamais pensé.

\- Je m'étais demandé qui pouvait être assez cinglé pour confier un bébé à Rogue. J'aurais dû comprendre à ce moment là.

\-  Tu aurais dû comprendre bien avant ça, Harry. Il t'a donné assez d'indices. Tu as toujours eu plus de chance que de jugeotte.

\- De la chance dans mes amis.

\- Ils vont devenir ses amis à elle aussi, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Innocente et pure, dans le nid du phénix. Avec leur sauveur pour aider à l'élever, qui pourrait se douter de quoi que ce soit ?

\- Elle ne sera pas comme vous.

\- Elle sera quelque chose de spécial. Elle sera intelligente, elle s'ennuiera, et elle verra que le monde est injuste et a besoin d'être réparé.

\- Je ne vais pas laisser ça arriver.

\- Nous verrons bien. Reviens me voir bientôt, Harry.

Alors que Harry s'éloignait de Poudlard en tapant des pieds, le calmar géant lui fit coucou depuis le lac.

Harry lui lança la pierre de resurrection, et il l'attrapa dans un énorme tentacule.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'utiliser pour discuter avec des calmars morts, comme ça. Harry avait toujours pensé qu'il devait se sentir tout seul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note de l'auteur :**
> 
> Est-ce que Peter Pettigrow est un idiot qui s'auto-justifie ? C'est fort possible.
> 
> **Notes de la traductrice :**
> 
> \- Félicitations à toutes les personnes qui avaient deviné, ainsi qu'à ceux qui s'en doutaient et qui m'ont posé la question dans les commentaires… j'ai choisi de ne pas répondre parce que je savais que la réponse allait finir par venir.
> 
> \- Je tiens à faire remarquer les efforts qu'il m'a fallu pour ne pas écrire « Tom Jedusor ! Ramenez vos fesses ici ! » (de rien, c'est cadeau)


	31. Trêves

Le transplanage suivant de Harry le fit arriver au manoir Malefoy. Il n'y mit pas le feu. Il remonta la longue allée comme un homme civilisé. Il toqua à la porte. Il attendit que l'elfe de maison lui ouvre. Il se laissa introduire dans la bibliothèque, où se tenait Lucius Malefoy, seul, debout près d'une table portant un nécessaire à thé. Il tenait une tasse de thé à la main.

\- M. Potter. Mon fils m'a informé de ce qui s'est passé. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas passer votre temps à dire que vous n'aviez pas l'intention d'être un terroriste ni de tuer des bébés et espérer que ça va suffire ! J'ai dit au ministère de vous laisser tranquille, ce qui était une _erreur évidente_ , et pourriez-vous arrêter d'essayer de fuir vos responsabilités pour une fois dans votre vie ! Oh, j'étais sous imperius, ne m'enfermez pas pour ce que j'ai fait pendant la Première Guerre, oh, j'ai changé de camp au dernier moment, ce n'était pas ma faute non plus. Vous pensez que vous allez vous en tirer ?

Enfin, Harry avait trouvé quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait crier sans avoir de remords.

Lucius Malefoy lança sa tasse dans la cheminée, où elle éclata.

\- Je m'en 'suis tiré' en affirmant avoir été soumis à l'imperius parce que c'était le cas. Assez longtemps pour qu'il devienne absurde de faire marche arrière et d'affirmer que c'était une erreur de jeunesse.

Harry éclata de rire, sentant l'amertume de la vérité sur sa langue.

\- Ouais, il était comme ça, hein ? Ce salaud.

\- Je ne prétends pas être très ouvert d'esprit à ce sujet, mais…

\- Vous n'êtes pas apparu un beau jour adulte et amateur de torture et de meurtres ?

Lucius le regarda d'un air las, puis détourna les yeux sans avoir tout à fait croisé ceux de Harry. En cet instant, il ressemblait beaucoup à Drago.

\- Vous essayez juste de me donner pitié pour vous.

\- Je préférerais que vous intercédiez pour moi auprès de Severus, oui, si vous devez être aussi direct.

\- Je veux dire, ouais, il va être fou de rage.

\- Pettigrow est, à présent, mort. Je pense que vous éprouvez une certaine affection pour mon fils, et il préférerait que je reste vivant.

\- Il…

En fait, oui, probablement. Harry n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à l'idée de laisser Peter Pettigrow seul dans la même ville qu'un Severus Rogue furieux et terrifié, hein ? Harry avait été lui-même si furieux et terrifié qu'il avait fait une erreur. Un homme était mort, maintenant, probablement, parce que Harry avait fait une erreur.

\- Je vais supplier, si vous l'exigez.

\- Oh, bon sang. Je ne suis pas _Voldemort_. Bouclez-la une minute, j'essaie de réfléchir.

Et parce que la journée de Harry était horrible, Lucius Malefoy se tut et le laissa réfléchir.

\- Vous allez arrêter toutes ces conneries à propos de Minerva Delphi. Vous saviez pour…

\- En effet.

\- Alors sachez ceci – je viens de vérifier avec Voldemort et il _voulait_ que ce soit Rogue qui la récupère. Vous pouvez vous disputer avec nous tant que vous le voulez, mais je ne vous ai jamais considéré comme suicidaire.

\- Vous venez. De vérifier.

Harry ressentit un plaisir féroce devant la peur dans l'expression de Malefoy.

\- Est-il mort ?

\- Ça ne l'a pas empêché jusque là, hein, » feula Harry.

Un silence de mort se fit.

\- Qu'exigez-vous de moi ?

\- Essayez de ne pas me pousser à vous tuer. Vous avez raison, Drago _n'aimerait_ pas ça.

\- Bien sûr, M. Potter.

Il ne semblait rien y avoir d'autre à dire. Harry fit demi-tour et partit.

* * *

La maison de Rogue avait été rangée. Rogue était assis dans son fauteuil, sa baguette à la main, surveillant la porte, alors que Minnie Dee jouait par terre avec les serpents.

Harry se sentait assez stupide et aveugle.

Il se laissa tomber dans l'autre fauteuil.

\- J'ai une question, » dit-il. « Est-ce que Pettigrow est mort ?

Rogue sourit.

\- Je l’ai remis aux autorités appropriées, bien sûr, » dit-il d'une voix sirupeuse.

Absolument, absolument mort. Les autorités appropriées étant, probablement, la Mort et le juge post-mortem de votre choix.

\- J'ai plus ou moins dit à Malefoy qu'on ne le tuerait pas pour ça. M. Malefoy, je veux dire.

\- Je n'ai aucune intention d'assassiner un membre important de la société au fils duquel je dois une dette. » Rogue hésita, observant Harry. « Vous vous êtes rué vers le danger, immédiatement, pour elle. Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

\- Il voulait la _tuer_. C'est une petite fille. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ?

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à…

\- Vous pensiez que j'aurais de la rancune ? Sérieusement ?

\- Une fois que vous saviez… » Rogue se tut, et resta silencieux un long moment, avant de le regarder à travers un rideau de cheveux noirs.

\- Merci, Harry.

Harry le regarda, se disant que ça ne pouvait pas être du polynectar, il y avait trop de secrets à manipuler, personne ne pouvait prétendre être Rogue de façon aussi convaincante-

\- J'ai le droit d'être poli, » continua Rogue d'un ton agacé.

\- Je… vous en prie ?

\- Et vous êtes désespérant. J'ai travaillé d'arrache-pied pour me libérer de ma dette, et vous refusez de me laisser, c'est ça ? Vous m'avez encore sauvé la vie cette année. Vous vous êtes placé entre Minerva et… pourquoi.

\- Ben. Quelqu'un devait bien le faire.

\- Je ne pourrais tolérer personne d'autre de meilleure volonté.

\- Non, en effet. Au moins avec moi vous n'avez pas besoin de prétendre être reconnaissant.

Rogue retint un sourire.

\- En effet. Je prendrais garde de ne pas vous habituer à cette démonstration d'émotions de ma part, à votre place.

\- Donc ce que vous dites, c'est que je devrais en profiter pour vous convaincre de m'enseigner les trucs que vous dites être trop dangereux pour un amateur.

Rogue se pencha en avant, les coudes sur ses genoux, et éclata de rire.

* * *

Drago vint, et Harry lui cria dessus un moment, mais dut reconnaître que Drago avait joué un rôle essentiel dans la résolution de la situation et la guérison de Rogue qui s'était fait légèrement exploser. Sirius, qui n'avait rien su de tout ça, n'entendit qu'une version tronquée de l'histoire. Harry ne lui faisait pas confiance pour garder son calme auprès de Minerva Delphi Prince, autrefois Delphi Jedusor. Hermione, quand Harry trouva enfin le temps de lui parler, avait bien sûr tout compris depuis plusieurs semaines et avait supposé que Harry en avait fait autant. Harry nota mentalement de lui _demander_ la prochaine fois. Minnie fut plus nerveuse que d'habitude les jours après la tentative d'enlèvement, mais ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Harry se dit qu'entre Voldemort et Rogue, elle n'avait aucun moyen d'échapper à un certain caractère en grandissant.

Ce qui les amena à la journée d'aujourd'hui, une belle journée d'automne. Harry avait à nouveau essayé de préparer de la potion Tue-Loup, et Rogue l'avait puni d'un échec inattentif (et toxique) en remplaçant son thé de l'après-midi par une tasse de la potion ratée. Si Harry avait été assez stupide pour la _boire…_

Harry se pencha en avant sur la table, pressa ses paumes contre ses paupières, et respira profondément pendant une minute. C'était… passé trop près. Il repoussa hors de ses yeux ses cheveux trempés de sueur, et releva la tête pour croiser le regard blasé de Rogue. C'était passé trop près. Il avait trop à faire, il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Il devait finir ses études, jouer avec Teddy, élever Minnie, parler aux serpents…

\- Vous pourriez _arrêter_ ça ? » grogna-t-il.

\- Arrêter quoi ?

\- De m'empoisonner. Un de ces jours vous allez réussir, vous savez.

\- Bien sûr, » dit Rogue avec un sourire. « Il vous suffisait de demander.

\- … quoi ?

Après tout ça ? Après les duels, la terreur, le – il devait _demander_?

\- Dites-moi, Harry, voulez-vous mourir ?

\- Non !

\- Et vouliez-vous mourir en juillet ?

Harry comprit, alors. C'était un plan tellement caractéristique de Rogue, essayer de le tuer encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de se défendre. C'était… stupide. C'était génial.

Ça avait marché. Harry était _ici_ , il ne pensait pas à une gare de King's Cross toute blanche où il pourrait parler à Dumbledore et à ses parents. Il ne pensait pas à aller chercher la Pierre de Résurrection pour discuter, ou au poids de la Baguette de Sureau dans sa poche.

Il était en vie, et il ne voulait pas mourir.

Il rendit son sourire à son mentor.

\- Que voudriez-vous faire du reste de votre journée ? » demanda Rogue, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. C'était vraiment très étrange de le voir sourire, mais ce n'était pas _mauvais_.

Pas mauvais du tout.

\- Je voudrais essayer de préparer du _felix felicis_ , » décida Harry.

\- Pas aller voir vos amis, ou jouer avec le bébé ? Vous pouvez disposer de votre soirée, si vous voulez.

\- Je pourrai faire ça plus tard. J'ai une théorie qui devrait nous permettre de diminuer le temps de préparation, si nous nous y mettons ensemble.

Rogue leva très légèrement les sourcils.

\- Je vous écoute.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note de l'auteur :**
> 
> Merci à tous pour la lecture ! Harry va bientôt revenir pour _Harry Potter et les Problèmes Adjacents_ mais pour cette histoire c'est bon. Même si ce n'est pas le dernier mystère que Harry rencontrera, bien sûr. Sa vie est un parcours chaotique sans fin, une interrogation perpétuelle pour savoir ce qui se passe, bon sang, et se demander si ça peut être réglé en ajoutant un peu de dictame.


End file.
